LUNA Y DEMONIO
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: HISTORIA 100% YAOI, CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS, MAYORES DE EDAD


**DEVIL MAY CRY/VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

 **LOBO Y DEMONIO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SINOPSIS:**

Después de la batalla contra Rido, Zero y Yagari encaran a Cross y se desilusionan al saber que este siempre supo toda la verdad sobre Yuuki y parte de los planes de Kaname, sin embargo con lo que no contaban era que Zero en realidad no le quito la vida a Ichiru, sino que gracias a shizuka este solo bebió parte de la sangre de Ichiru y eso le sirvió para derrotar a Rido. Al saberse toda la verdad Yagari decide irse de la academia llevándose a sus hijos Zero e Ichiru y comenzar una vida sin Cross. Sin embargo algo que jamás se esperaban se revelo, pues Zero, Ichiru y Yagari no son lo que aparentaban ser

Se irán a vivir a un lugar muy alejado, donde conocerán a otro grupo singular de cazadores, pero sobre todo Zero tendrá que comenzar a tolerar a cierto individuo al cual solo quiere meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja de su Bloody Rose, tendrán que comenzar a convivir por ciertas misiones y bueno…. ambos no se llevan tan bien, pero algo y alguien hará que todo cambie pues al herir a Zero la furia de un demonio se desatara.

Kaname y su sequito reaparecen en escena al lado de Cross, celos, enredos, desamores, rivalidad y un nuevo Zero e Ichiru desataran todos estos sentimientos y más en muchos que querrán robar su corazón.

Les aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, estos les pertenecen a la Mangaka Matsuri Hino y a CAPCOM respectivamente

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **DECEPCION, VERDADES Y MENTIRAS**

 **ADIOS CROSS**

La batalla contra Rido termino, sin embargo lo que veían frente a ellos era imposible, Ichiru estaba vivo y era cargado por Yagari quien miraba a Cross de una manera fría, Zero por su parte tenía su mismo semblante de siempre pero esta vez tambien iba dirigido a Cross, Cross y Kaname no podían entender que había pasado y Yuuki no sabía cómo mirar al que una vez fue su hermano

Yuuki a paso lento trato de acercarse a donde estaba Zero, pues estaba realmente lastimado y quería explicarle lo que había pasado con ella, ella no deseaba ser odiada por Zero, ella no tenía la culpa de que su madre la hubiera sellado, sin embargo cuando se acercó solo pudo ver el brillo de Bloody Rose la cual apuntaba directamente a su corazón

Yuuki: ¿Zero?

Zero: no te acerques más maldita chupasangre o te juro que te eliminare sin dudarlo

Kaname: sera mejor que cuides tus palabras Kiryuu, Yuuki es una sangre pura y merece respeto

Zero: ¿y a mi cuando me ha importado tenerles respeto malditos vampiros?

Cross: Zero por favor cálmate, no puedes hablarle asi a Yuuki ni a Kaname, ellos te ayudaron cuando estabas por caer al nivel E

Yagari: sera mejor que no hables más Cross, eres igual o peor que ellos, me has decepcionado como no te das una idea, tu siempre supiste de los planes de este maldito chupasangre, siempre supiste que esa mocosa era su hermana y prometida y no solo eso, aceptaste que utilizaran a mis hijos y casi muere Ichiru de no ser gracias a esa maldita mujer de Shizuka

Kaname: tal vez haya salvado a Ichiru pero le recuerdo que Zero no bebió de su sangre y aunque haya tomado la de Ichiru esta no sirve

Zero: en eso te equivocas estúpido chupasangre, se ve que esas malditas tabletas te han atrofiado, ¿Por qué no nos miras mejor?

Kaname guardo silencio y comenzó a mirar a Ichiru y después a Zero, ninguno era humano… pero tampoco eran vampiros de bajo nivel ¿Qué había hecho la maldita de Shizuka?, el había bebido su sangre y aun asi no comprendía como era que Zero e Ichiru fueran vampiros Sangre Pura

Cross: ¿Sangre pura? ¿Pero cómo?

Zero: ¿solo eso? Ustedes si que son imbéciles

Ichiru comenzó a despertar y Yagari al sentirlo lo bajo con mucho cuidado, este miro con odio y desprecio a todos los que estaban frente a ellos

Ichiru: yo puedo sacarte de tu duda, Shizuka-sama ya sospechaba que querías hacerte de su sangre asi que antes de llegar aquí ella misma sello su sangre y a Zero y a mí nos nombró sus sucesores, antes del baile le dio su sangre a Zero y a mí me transformo y en un ritual que solo sabían los Hio nos hizo sus herederos de sangre, lo siguiente fue fácil

Zero: hacerles creer que todo estaba saliendo como tu querías maldito bastardo, solo que Shizuka fue un paso más adelante y gracias a ti, tanto Ichiru como yo, bebimos la sangre de Yuuki, de Rido y por supuesto la tuya

Kaname: eso es imposible No pudieron beberla

Ichiru: cuando ustedes creían que estaba del lado de Rido, él pensaba que era humano por lo tanto me daba de su sangre para que no "enfermara" y Yo le di a beber de mi sangre a Zero antes de la batalla contra tu tío, con lo cual les hicimos creer que Zero había cumplido con la maldición de los gemelos

Zero: y tú me diste a beber tu sangre pensando que aun caería al nivel E, fue fácil hacerme de un poco de tu sangre y guardarla… y bueno tú Yuuki me diste de tu sangre y tambien fue fácil guardarla y cuando Yagari-sensei fue por Ichiru le dio la sangre que había guardado de ustedes dos

Kaname: maldito

Zero: no Kuran ustedes son los malditos bastardos que solo iban a usarnos para proteger a tu estúpida prometida, dejarían que matara a mi propio hermano y luego ¿Qué Kuran?, me dejarían abandonado como a un maldito perro

Yuuki: Zero yo no sabía nada de esto, yo acabo de recuperar mis memorias como vampira, te juro que nunca pondría en riesgo la vida de Ichiru o la tuya, Zero yo te quiero

Zero: no me interesa tu cariño Kuran, al final no ibas a dejarme solo tu tambien, ¿no habías decidido irte con tu maldito hermano?

Yuuki no podía objetar a aquello, era verdad ella había decidido irse con Kaname, sus lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y Kaname solo podía abrazar a su amada, mataría a los Kiryuu

Kaname: voy a eliminarte Kiryuu al igual que a tu hermano

Yagari: atrévete a ponerles una sola mano encima y yo te destrozo chupasangre

Kaname salio corriendo rápidamente hasta donde estaban Zero e Ichiru y Yagari con su Katana detuvo el golpe de Kaname y lo lanzo hacia atrás, todos estaban extrañados por la fuerza del Cazador ¿Cómo podía igualar a Kaname?

Cross: basta Kaname y tu Yagari, no puedes levantar tus armas en contra de Kaname te recuerdo que hay un tratado de paz

Yagari: cierto… tú lo has dicho es un tratado de paz entre Cazadores y Chupasangres… es una ventaja que yo no sea ninguna de las dos cosas y no voy a dejar que vuelvan a dañar a mis hijos

Cross: ¿acaso estás loco? Te recuerdo que eres un cazador

Yagari: ¿estás seguro de eso Cross?

Ante las palabras de Yagari, Kaname nuevamente arremetió contra los gemelos sin embargo tuvo que detenerse a mitad de camino, pues un aura poderosa comenzó a emerger de Yagari, ante ellos Yagari había tomado la forma de un enorme Lobo de pelo negro azulado y ojos azules, era incluso más alto que Zero e Ichiru, sus colmillos brillantes, sus grandes garras afiladas y su mirada hicieron retroceder a todos los vampiros hacia atrás, Kaname había tomado a Yuuki para ponerla a salvo

Kaname: un maldito lobo, se supone que estaban extintos

Zero: o al menos eso creías Kuran, ¿de verdad pensaste que tus malditos padres y el consejo los había exterminado?

Kaname: puede que sean letales, sin embargo solo es uno y nosotros somos más, puedo eliminar al maldito de Yagari en cualquier momento

Yagari había caminado frente a sus "hijos" no dejaría que nada malo les pasara, por su parte Cross estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que veía

Ichiru: pues eso está por verse maldito chupasangre, no perdonare todo lo que le hicieron a mi hermano

Ante tales palabras Ichiru comenzó a emitir una energia y un vapor plateado comenzó a surgir, en Zero comenzó a pasar lo mismo, la luz de la luna comenzó a reflejarse y ante la mirada atónita de todos los vampiros y de Cross, tanto Zero como Ichiru se habían convertido en grandes lobos de pelaje plateado, Ichiru poseía tres colas y en su frente una gema azul, sin embargo Zero era más grande que Yagari e Ichiru él tenía el pelaje plateado, tenía siete colas y en la frente tenia símbolos en color rojo , Zero dio unos pasos hacia adelante y pudieron notar que tenía un aura más pesada, Zero hablo pero su voz era más gruesa e imponente

Zero: los lobos no nos extinguimos como lo pudiste ver Rey de los Vampiros, solo te advierto que somos más letales y no dudaremos en darles pelea si asi lo quieres

Con un gran aullido de entre las sombras de los arboles comenzaron a salir más Lobos, Zero volvió a aullar y todos salieron de la Academia Cross rápidamente, Los vampiros y Cross se quedaron ahí de pie sin creer lo que habían visto… Los gemelos y Yagari era Lobos y al parecer no cualquier tipo de Lobo pues podían beber la sangre de los vampiros

Yuuki: ¿Kaname?

Kaname: no te preocupes princesa, si nuestros padres casi los destruyeron, yo terminare con ellos ¿Cross cuento con usted?

Cross: claro que si Kaname, ya sabes que no dejare que les hagan daño, mañana a primera hora iré a la Asociación de Cazadores a dar aviso sobre la aparición de los Lobos

Sin embargo lo que no sabían era que Zero, Ichiru y Yagari se habían adelantado, antes de llegar a la Sede tomaron su forma humana e ingresaron al lugar, frente al actual gremio explicaron la situación y lo ocurrido en la Academia Cross y no solo eso sino que tambien revelaron su verdadero ser

Miguel: esta asamblea está sorprendida, nunca imaginamos que aun quedaran Lobos

Alis: es una pena que hayan sido utilizados como peones para salvar a una sangre pura

Kaleil: al venir aquí no solo fue para informar lo sucedido ¿cierto?

Miza: ¿Qué es lo que desean de nosotros?

Zero: formar una alianza y evitar que los vampiros den caza a los míos, Yo como miembro Alfa de todos los Lobos deseo sobre todo proteger a mi Clan

Alis: sin duda es una gran oferta que aceptamos, los Lobos siempre fueron criaturas de paz, pero al ser un gran riesgo para los vampiros estos fueron masacrados en su totalidad

Kaleil: para nosotros sera un honor formar una Alianza Zero-sama

Zero: por nuestra parte siempre estaremos en constante comunicación por si necesitan de nuestra ayuda, mi Clan ira de regreso a nuestro Hogar

Con estas palabras una Alianza se había firmado y con ello los Kuran y Cross se llevarían una gran sorpresa, Yagari, Ichiru, Zero y para sorpresa de todos Kaito y Yori tambien eran lobos, esa misma noche partieron rumbo a su hogar, por fin con los suyos y quienes jamás los traicionarían

…: Príncipes los esperábamos, ya está todo listo para regresar a casa

Zero: te lo agradezco Subaki, es hora de irnos de este maldito lugar

Todos subieron al avión que los estaba esperando para partir, había sido un milagro encontrar a su Alfa, Subaki aun lo recordaba

… **FLASH BACK…..**

Kuro: Subaki por fin pudimos encontrar la energia de los príncipes y no solo eso, Yagari está con ellos, él fue quien logró salvarlos, pero las cosas no están bien, debemos despertar a nuestros príncipes, Yagari envió una carta y están en peligro

Subaki: es un milagro ¿pero dime dónde están? Yo mismo iré por ellos

Kuro: toma esta es la dirección que nos dio Yagari, ve inmediatamente, eres el único que puede despertarlos, date prisa pues están en peligro

Subaki no demoro más y salio en el primer vuelo, al llegar al lugar donde Yagari le vería, se sintió feliz pudo detectar rápidamente su aroma y transformándose en Lobo corrió hasta donde este se encontraba, una vez que ambos coincidieron Yagari comenzó a explicarle que el día que Juuri y Haruka Kuran atacaron el poblado, el saco a los gemelos del lugar y partió a Japón, donde se hizo pasar por cazador y que los príncipes fueron dispuestos a una pareja (aquí Yagari le cuenta todo lo sucedido)

Yagari: pero es necesario despertar la sangre de Lobo que llevan en su sangre, el cazador Cross Kain esta confabulado con Kaname y usaran a los príncipes para salvar a su prometida que fue sellada en humana, primero debemos ir con Ichiru y luego con Zero

Asi lo habían hecho ambos Lobos, Shizuka e Ichiru no podían creer lo que Yagari y Subaki les habían contado, pero confiando en ellos Subaki despertó la sangre latente de Ichiru, dias después Yagari y Zero salieron de Cacería y ahí fue donde Zero se reencontró con Ichiru y les contaron la verdad sobre su origen, Shizuka había convertido a Ichiru y esta le dio su sangre a Zero y después Subaki despertó su Sangre de Lobo y ante el asombro de todos Zero era un Alfa y no cualquiera, sino un Alfa Lobo de Nueve colas un líder y rey de los Lobos

… **.**

Al día siguiente Cross y Kaname habían ido a la Asociación de Cazadores para hacer algo en contra de los Lobos pero se habían llevado una gran sorpresa al saber que Los Cazadores tenian una Alianza con el Rey de los Lobos, Kaname estaba enfurecido pero no podía hacer nada o podría correr peligro Yuuki y era algo que no quería, no iba a perderla y no dejaría que nadie la dañara

Por su parte Yuuki estaba dolida y triste, dolida con Kaname y Cross por la forma en la que habían tratado a Zero e Ichiru y triste por saberse odiada por el peliplata

… **..**

Un mes había pasado desde aquel trágico acontecimiento con Rido, Zero e Ichiru habían salido a una encomienda, habían llegado a un lugar llamado "Magic Rose" el lugar estaba lleno de vampiros asi que comenzaron a exterminarlos algunos comenzaron a escapar

Ichiru: hermano yo me encargo de estos de aquí tu ve y elimina a los que se han escapado

Zero: de acuerdo, ten cuidado Ichi

Zero salio a una gran velocidad hasta llegar a un claro de un bosque ahí los vampiros comenzaron a atacarlo y el con habilidad y maestría iba esquivando y disparando con Bloody Rose sin embargo pudo notar energías distintas a los vampiros y aunque les había disparado estos no se habían desintegrado, al parecer tendría que tomar su otra forma pues no eran vampiros, cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo unos disparos se escucharon y estos cayeron muertos

…: vaya eres ágil, pero dudo que un crio como tú pueda derrotar a estas cosas, no son vampiros, sino demonios

Un hombre vestido completamente rojo, cabellos blancos y ojos azules había aparecido frente a Zero, él tenía la misma energia que los demonios, pero aun asi los estaba exterminando, sin embargo Zero no dejaría que un extraño fantoche hiciera su trabajo asi que frente a los ojos de aquel extraño hombre tomo la forma de Lobo y comenzó a arremeter contra aquellos demonios, sus grandes fauces y garras destrozaban a los demonios y aquel hombre miraba con admiración a aquel lobo plateado y de ojos color amatistas, era sumamente hermoso y nunca en su vida imagino poder admirar a aquellos majestuosos seres. La batalla había terminado

…: quien iba a pensar que fueras un lobito tan hermoso

Zero: no me digas hermoso, demonio entrometido

…: vaya pero que genio, eso no te hace lindo, sino gruñón

Zero: me importa poco lo que pienses

Zero se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, tenía que ir por Ichiru pero aquel hombre se puso frente a él de un solo salto

Zero: quítate de mi camino, sino quieres terminar como mi comida

…: es la primera vez que veo a uno de tu especie, pensé que habían sido exterminados

Zero: pues ya has visto que no es asi, ahora largo de mi camino

…: solo con una condición, de lo contrario no dejare que te vayas

Zero: eres idiota ¿o qué? Puedo irme sin ningún problema

…: claro que puedes, pero tambien puedo seguirte fácilmente

Zero: ¿Qué quieres demonio?

…: antes que nada mi nombre es Dante Sparda, ¿Cuál es el tuyo Lobito?

Zero: no me digas Lobito, mi nombre es Zero Kiryuu

Dante: oh lindo nombre Zero ¿me dejarías tocar tu pelaje?

Zero: claro que no imbécil

Dante: vamos realmente te dejare en paz si me dejas tocar tu pelaje

Zero sabía que aquel hombre era fuerte y dudaba que lo dejara irse tranquilo, pero aun asi no dejaría que lo tocara, estaba loco si creía que lo haría, asi que comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección donde estaba su hermano, sin embargo Dante lo seguía de cerca, a lo lejos pudo ver a su hermano y tomo su forma humana frente a los ojos de Dante, aquel chico era hermoso, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos amatistas y cabello plateado y a lo lejos pudo ver a un chico idéntico a Zero

Ichiru: hermano ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Zero: su nombre es Dante Sparda y al parecer tambien estaba cazando a los vampiros y a unos demonios

Ichiru: hola mi nombre es Ichiru Kiryuu y soy el hermano gemelo de Zero

Dante: Dante Sparda Cazador de demonios ¿tu tambien eres un lobo?

Ichiru: ¿Zero te dejo verlo como Lobo?

Dante: pues sí, aunque me imagine que los Lobos tendrían solo una cola

Ichiru: bueno eso depende del grado de poder, y pues sí, tambien soy un Lobo ¿pero porque vienen juntos?

Zero: este imbécil quiere tocar mi pelaje

Ichiru: hermano, todo mundo quiere hacerlo, su pelaje es muy suave y calientito

Zero: ¡Ichiru!

Ichiru: jajajajaja, lo siento hermano, por cierto, creo que estas personas son conocidas tuyas

Dante miro hacia un lado y pudo ver a Lady, Trish y Nero, al parecer ellos tambien habían sido contratados

Lady: veo que nos contrataron para el mismo trabajito, ahora el problema sera ver la paga

Zero: pueden quedársela, nosotros no la necesitamos, es hora de irnos Ichi o papá es capaz de venir por nosotros

Dante: espera ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

Ichiru: asi es, nosotros trabajamos para una Sede de Cazadores asi que nuestro pago ya está hecho, pero si tienen algún problema con el contratante solo díganle que hable con Yagari Toga

Dante, Nero, Lady y Trish pudieron ver como los hermanos tomaron su forma de lobos y se fueron del lugar rápidamente, sin duda uno de los sueños de Dante casi se había hecho realidad, conocer a un Lobo pero no había podido tocarlo, pero tal vez algún día lo haría

Zero e Ichiru llegaron a su hogar y vieron como Yagari estaba casi a punto de ir por ellos, Zero le explico que no eran solo vampiros con los que habían peleado sino que tambien con demonios por lo cual habían tenido que transformarse, tambien le hablo de los otros cazadores y que tres de ellos demonios y la otra persona tenía un aura purificadora

Yagari: bien, no saldrán solos alguien tendrá que acompañarlos, no tienen mucha experiencia con demonios y no voy a arriesgarme, además en unos dias cumplirán los 20 años

Zero: olvídalo papá, hemos dichos que no vamos a comprometernos, nadie forzara a nadie a tomar a alguien que no ame,

Yagari: entonces tendrás que enfrentarte a los guardianes, ellos ya tienen a tu Luna y la han estado entrenando para este día, tambien ya tienen al prometido de Ichiru

Zero: eso sí que no, no voy a permitir esto, además no nos han dado la oportunidad de buscar a nuestro Mate, no voy a permitir que nos hagan lo mismo que hacen los chupasangre

Yagari: lo entiendo, es por eso que Ichiru y tú irán a una misión especial a Fortuna, para cuando lleguen ahí, ya habrá pasado el día de su ceremonia y los guardianes no podrán hacer nada hasta su regreso, asi que tendrán la oportunidad de buscar a su Mate y en verdad espero que lo encuentren, su Mate es aquel que complementa su alma y corazón, su alma gemela y el ser que la Luna les ha enviado como pareja, sabrán distinguirle pues el tendrá un aroma único que solo un Lobo sabe reconocer, es por eso que Mary, Ross y Alec irán con ustedes para buscar ellos tambien a su Mate, Kuro y Raciel irán con ustedes como escolta en caso de hallarlos, asi que es momento de que se vayan, los esperan en la puerta de la laguna

Zero e Ichi se abrazaron a su padre y le dieron las gracias, rápidamente y sin ser vistos se fueron de la manada, al salir del pasaje de la Laguna, todos les esperaban Mary, Ross y Alec los esperaban es sus motocicletas Harley-Davidson, mientras que Kuro y Raciel iban en un Jaguar XE, Zero subió a su Porsche Cayenne e Ichiru subió a su BMW X6, todos salieron rumbo a Fortuna

… **JAPON….**

Kaname: ¿Cómo que no encuentran a Yuuki?

Aido: lo lamento Kaname-sama, es que Yuuki-sama me ataco y cuando desperté ella ya no estaba

Ruka: Kaname-sama, falta ropa en la habitacion de Yuuki-sama y Rima tampoco está por ningún lado

Takuma: ya llame a Cross-san y dice que Yuuki-sama no ha ido para allá, pero que si quieres pedirá apoyo a la Asociación para que la busquen

Kaname: es obvio que utilizo algún hechizo para que no pueda sentir su presencia al igual que la de Rima

Takuma: Kaname, disculpa que diga esto, pero en realidad Yuuki-chan está muy dolida contigo y con Cross-san, además de que se siente culpable por todo lo que le paso a Zero y más porque Ichiru casi muere para que ella estuviera a salvo

Kaname: no me importa lo que tengan que hacer, pero encuentren a Yuuki como sea

Shikki: si va con Rima sera muy difícil, Rima sabe cómo moverse, lo más seguro es que hayan retirado una gran cantidad de efectivo para no ser detectadas, además encontré el cabello de Yuuki-chan en el baño, es obvio que lo ha cortado y encontré un guante asi que de seguro cambiaron el color de su cabello

Kaname estaba furioso, de alguna forma Zero le estaba haciendo perder a su hermanita y prometida, y si eso era lo que buscaba Yuuki

Kaname: asi que buscas a Zero, bien… Seiren quiero que averigües en donde esta Kiryuu lo mas probable es que Yuuki lo esté buscando

… **..FORTUNA…**

Había pasado una semana para que llegaran al pueblo de fortuna, hace dos dias habían cumplido la edad por lo tanto podrían encontrar a su Mate, al llegar al lugar, rentaron una casa y se instalaron, ese mismo día por la noche salieron de cacería, tenian que realizar su trabajo rápidamente para después buscar algún indicio de su pareja destinada por la Luna, lo que ignoraban es que la Luna ya les había puesto a su alma gemela frente ellos

Cerca de unas ruinas una batalla entre lobos y demonios se llevaba a cabo, los lobos habían exterminado con éxito a todos y cada uno de ellos, sin embargo otra horda de demonios había aparecido y tenian dificultades pues eran muchos, pero alguien había llegado en su ayuda, una ráfaga de truenos y el estruendo de las balas habían acabado con varios

Zero: **No los ataquen, son cazadores, eliminen a todos los demonios y…**

Sin embargo Zero no pudo seguir hablando un embriagante aroma a Lirios y canela había llegado a sus fosas nasales, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, su respiración era entrecortada, miro a su alrededor y pudo ver de quien se trataba, era imposible, de todas las personas, demonios o vampiros, tenía que ser aquel

Para Ichiru fue lo mismo un embriagante aroma a sándalo y jazmín lo había hecho jadear y aullar, mientras Mary y Alec habían hecho lo mismo, Kuro y Raciel se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

Kuro: Cazadores dense prisa y exterminen a los demonios, tenemos problemas y graves

Dante había volteado a ver a los lobos y podía ver que tenian una mueca de dolor y aun asi trataban de pelear pero lo hacían de forma errática, asi que entre Dante y Nero unieron su poder y con un honda de energia eliminaron a los demonios restantes

Nero: Lady ¿estás bien?

Raciel: no la toques y aléjate de ella

Nero: ¿pero qué te pasa?

Nero no pudo terminar de hablar pues un enorme lobo café (Alec) estaba frente a Lady y agazapado, apunto de atacar a Nero, pero el lobo plateado de marcas azules (Ichiru) se había puesto frente a Nero enseñando sus dientes y gruñendo haciendo que el otro lobo agachara la cabeza pero sin separarse de Lady… Trish no estaba en la mejor posición pues un lobo de color beige (Mary) estaba frente a ella sin embargo podía ver como este se retorcía de dolor, tambien pudieron ver que Zero sentía dolor pero trataba de estar lo más tranquilo pero podían notar el dolor que los lobos sentían

Dante: ¿pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Kuro: solo no se muevan de donde están y no traten de tocar a nadie, estos chicos y chicas acaban de imprimarse de tus amigos, se están resistiendo en marcarlos, por eso sienten dolor

Dante: ¿imprimarse?

Raciel: han encontrado a su Mate, a su alma gemela, el ser predestinado de un lobo, aquel que la luna nos da como nuestra alma gemela

Zero: **regresen a su forma humana y no quiero que se muevan, es una orden (con voz de alfa) Kuro, Raciel adminístrenles el sedante y hay que irnos antes de que hagan una estupidez**

Muy lentamente vieron como los lobos iban tomando formas humanas, se veían cansados, con expresión de dolor, Kuro y Raciel fueron administrando con precaución los sedantes, tratando de no acercarse a los Mates los jóvenes rápidamente cayeron en un sueño y entre Kuro y Raciel los fueron subiendo a las camionetas

Kuro: Zero ¿estás bien?

Zero: **no puedo regresar a mi forma… es más fuerte en mí el aroma, llévatelos y enciérrenlos con los sellos**

Con esas palabras Zero salio corriendo del lugar, tenía que alejarse de aquel hombre o lo marcaria

Kuro: Zero espera

Dante: ¿Qué le pasa?

Kuro: sin temor a equivocarme, creo que tú eres él Mate de nuestro señor, él se ha ido para no marcarte y poder tranquilizarse

Dante: quiero que vayan con ellos, tienen que explicarnos bien que es lo que está pasando con todos ellos, yo iré por el chico

Raciel: ¿está seguro?

Dante: si

Dante salio a una velocidad impresionante y pudo alcanzar a Zero en menos de unos cuantos segundos, Zero al sentirlo se detuvo y se agazapo frente a el

Zero: **¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso quieres morir? Lárgate**

Dante se acercó poco a poco a Zero extendiendo su mano hasta donde estaba el Lobo, Zero no podía atacarlo era su Mate, él estaba para defenderlo asi que no pudo más y se dejó caer al suelo, sus gimoteos causaban de una forma dolor en Dante asi que termino por acercarse y acariciar el suave pelaje de su cabeza

Dante: como Lobo y como humano eres testarudo

Zero: **no quiero marcarte, no quiero ganarme tu odio**

Dante: no me molestaría ser marcado por un Lobo tan hermoso como tú, como demonio desde el primer día que te vi, supe que eras mi alma gemela tu aroma a Lavanda y fresas silvestres me lo dijo

Zero levanto su cabeza y se dejó acariciar por Dante, el demonio podía ser irritable y engreído pero era su Mate

Dante: ¿Por qué no tomas tu forma humana?

Zero vio a Dante a los ojos y comenzó a tomar su forma humana, Dante le quito la gabardina y desgarro la polera de Zero dejando ver su clavícula y cuello, Dante solo tuvo que quitarse su gabardina, con cuidado acerco a Zero hasta él y sin palabra alguna ambos se marcaron, frente a la Luna como testigo, ambos bebieron la sangre de su pareja y al separarse, Zero pudo notar como una rosa roja con una calavera en el centro se formaba en donde había mordido a Dante y Dante pudo ver lo mismo en Zero

Zero se puso de pie y volvió a tomar su forma de lobo, indicándole a Dante que subiera en él, rápidamente comenzó a correr hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban viviendo, tomando nuevamente su forma humana, entraron y todos pudieron notar el aura diferente que emanaba en ambos

Zero: gracias por venir, realmente lamento todo lo que ha sucedido, voy a explicarles lo que pasa…

Nero: no te preocupes, Kuro y Raciel ya nos explicaron todo lo que está pasando, asi que no te aflijas

Zero: tambien les dijeron que si ustedes rechazan a un Lobo, este muere

Nero: eso no lo dijeron

Zero: verán cuando un lobo encuentra a su Mate, si este lo rechaza, pierde las ganas de vivir hasta que muere, es por ello que necesito saber si ustedes están dispuestos a aceptar a los lobos de mi clan, una vez que se les acepta ya no hay marcha atrás

Kuro: los lobos somos posesivos y mientras la pareja no este marcada nos volvemos muy agresivos, asi que si no quieren a ninguno de ellos es mejor decirlo, podemos darles algún sello para que su aroma no vuelva a sentirse y ellos tal vez no mueran

Dante: piénsenlo bien, no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera

Nero: por mí no hay problema, el aroma del chico peliplata me indica que es mi pareja miel y azucenas

Trish: yo tampoco tengo problema el chico emana un aroma a menta y Dalias asi que tambien lo reconozco como mi pareja

Dante: Lady tu eres quien entonces debe pensar bien las cosas, eres un humano y no puedes diferenciar lo mismo que nosotros

Lady: de acuerdo voy a pensarlo bien

Zero: ¿Ross? ¿Qué sucede?

Ross: puedo sentir el aroma de mi Mate en ellos, es muy ligero, fresas y almendras, aunque lo siento más en Dante-sama

Lady: ¿fresas?... imposible… Dante estuviste con Paty todo el día y la cargaste cuando se quedó dormida

Zero: ¿Paty?

Dante: Paty es mi hija adoptiva, es una pequeña de 10 años

Zero: necesitamos saber si es ella, si es aún una niña, no necesita ser marcada, pero debe ser imprimada por Ross, si es que asi lo quiere ella

Todos en la sala no podían creer lo que había pasado ese día, ahora tanto Lady como Paty tendrían que tomar una decisión

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **MARCAS,**

 **UNIONES Y UN PERVERTIDO**

Dante: Paty es mi hija adoptiva, es una pequeña de 10 años

Zero: necesitamos saber si es ella, si es aún una niña, no necesita ser marcada, pero debe ser imprimada por Ross, si es que asi lo quiere ella

Todos en la sala no podían creer lo que había pasado ese día, ahora tanto Lady como Paty tendrían que tomar una decisión y no era nada fácil, sin embargo para algunos era mejor actuar, porque no querían que sus lobos terminaran destrozando a los que se les acerquen

Nero: bien al mal tiempo, darle prisa… o como se diga… ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Zero y Nero comenzaron a caminar y subieron por las escaleras, mientras iban hablando de ciertas cosas que Zero aún tenía que aclararle

Zero: el proceso de la marca es el mismo que hacen ustedes los demonios, solo te advierto que los Lobos entramos en celo en Luna llena, asi que ten cuidado en esos dias

Nero: ¿Por qué?

Zero: supongo que no eres pasivo ¿o sí?

Nero: no, claro que no

Zero: bueno en ese caso cuando los Lobos entramos en celo, nuestro instinto nos domina y solo deseamos tener sexo para poder tener cachorros, en pocas palabras ese día es cuando Ichiru podría quedar en cinta, asi que si no quieren por ahora cachorros deberás cuidarte o en su caso ponerlo a dormir mientras pasa el celo

Nero: ¿Cuánto dura el celo?

Zero: una semana

Nero: vaya

Zero: Esta es su habitacion, en cuanto entres y perciba tu aroma, literalmente se abalanzara sobre ti en su forma de Lobo, si eres el dominante tendrás que forzarlo a una sumisión, cuando eso pase el volverá a su forma humana y podrán marcarse

Trish: Zero llévame tambien a la habitacion de Mary, es mejor hacerlo ahora

Zero: bien tendré que explicarte todo (aquí Zero le explica lo mismo que a Nero) sin embargo al ser mujer y Mary hombre, tú debes hacer algo diferente, al entrar a la habitacion el tambien se transformara en Lobo en ese momento deberás arrodillarte y ladear tu cabeza mostrando el cuello, esa es la sumisión en una mujer, él se acercara a ti para olfatearte y después volverá a su forma humana y tambien podrán marcarse, como se lo explicaba a Nero, deben tener cuidado en Luna llena es cuando entramos en celo los Lobos, dura una semana, ya sea que lo pongamos a dormir o se cuiden para que no quedes en cinta, pero si lo que quieren son cachorros adelante disfruten del celo

Ambos demonios se habían quedado perplejos por la explicación de Zero, al parecer el chico no se inmutaba en hablar del tema, todo lo contrario, al parecer el sexo en los Lobos era muy normal, cosa que les agrado, pues siendo demonios el sexo era su debilidad

Nero: y como doblego a Ichiru para la sumisión

Zero: cierto, solo suelta toda tu energia hasta que caiga, cuando el este en el suelo acércate y deja que te olfatee y volverá a su forma humana

Nero: ¿Qué pasa si no logro hacer que entre en sumisión?

Zero: espero que te agrade ser el pasivo

Nero: oooh no, nadie tocara mi virgen culito o dejo de llamarme Nero Angelo

Zero: una cosa más, es algo sumamente importante, una vez que estén unidos nunca, entiéndanlo bien, nunca deberán engañar a su Lobo, de hacerlo la imprimación se rompe asi como la unión y el Lobo muere, de igual forma han de saber que si ustedes son lastimados, el dolor tambien se reflejara en su pareja, y si son heridos, la herida en ustedes se cerrara y aparecerá en su pareja, la unión con un Lobo no es simple, es muy complicada

Trish: entonces ¿si ustedes son lastimados nosotros tambien lo sentiremos? Y si nos engañan ¿nosotros moriremos?

Zero: Los lobos somos fieles al extremo, jamás engañaríamos a nuestro Mate, es lo más importante para nosotros, incluso moriríamos con tal de mantenerlos a salvo, pero en un caso muy remoto de que un Lobo engañara a su pareja el Lobo muere, a ustedes no les pasaría nada, a tu otra pregunta ustedes tendrían la sensación de que su pareja corre peligro, pero no sentirán ningún dolor si somos lastimados o heridos

Trish: ¿Qué pasa cuando un Lobo o su pareja muere? Te hago esta pregunta porque Lady y Paty son humanas

Zero: Ustedes pueden vivir sin nosotros, pero nosotros no podemos vivir sin ustedes, si nuestra pareja muere nosotros tambien lo hacemos, la pena es tan grande que lo único que deseamos es estar a su lado, pero si hay cachorros de por medio solo esperamos a que estos lleguen a la edad adulta y morimos, es por ello que dentro de la manada, todos protegemos a nuestras parejas, cualquier Lobo protegerá a la pareja de otro Lobo, esa es nuestra Ley y lo más sagrado, es por ello que cuando encontramos a nuestro Mate se le marca en Luna llena, para asi agradecer a nuestra madre la Luna

Nero: es bastante complicado y creo que se complicara aún más

Zero: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Trish: veras los demonios tambien solo tenemos a una sola pareja de por vida, somos posesivos y si nuestra pareja muere, tambien nosotros lo hacemos y solo podemos sentir si nuestra pareja esta peligro

Zero: se equivocan, al imprimarse eso queda anulado

Nero: ¿Cómo es posible?

Zero: por el juramento que se le hizo a la Luna… El primer Lobo que existió en la tierra fue porque la Luna le concedió ese don… Nuestro primer ancestro se llamaba Meritan Moldaban, él era un joven príncipe Turco, él se enamoró de una doncella de su pueblo de nombre Isabella Gremus, una plebeya dirían en aquel entonces, pero su amor era tan grande que nada ni nadie era capaz de separarlos, el príncipe estaba comprometido con la princesa Sefora Kildare de un reino cercano pero el príncipe Meritan se negó a casarse con ella diciendo que desposaría a Isabella, el Rey Agalen Moldaban estaba furioso por la ofensa de su hijo, asi que un día mando por Isabella y esta fue llevada a uno de los calabozos.

El día del anuncio del compromiso El Rey presento a Isabella como un entretenimiento, ella había sido llevada al coliseo para que el príncipe viera como era asesinada y devorada por los leones, aquella noche de Luna Llena, el Príncipe Meritan había sido encadenado para que viera morir a Isabella, pero mirando a la Luna y con una gran fe imploro e hizo aquel juramento, juramento que hacemos todos los Lobos en la ceremonia de unión frente al Lago de La Luna… **"Madre mía tu que nos guías en las noches de oscuridad y que con tu suave luz nos reconfortas, no permitas que pierda a mi alma gemela, bríndame el poder para protegerla de todo daño y tristeza, que su dolor sea mi dolor y que a través de mi las heridas que sufra pasen a mí, por eso te ofrezco mi vida por la de mi ser amado, Madre Luna he aquí a tu hijo quien hace este juramento solemne"…**

Se dice que cuando el Príncipe Meritan termino aquella frase, se escuchó la dulce voz de nuestra madre la Luna quien respondió a su plegaria y dijo… **"Mi dulce y pequeño hijo, he visto el gran amor que te une a tu pareja la sinceridad de tu corazón te hace digno de mi protección, he aquí mi don para ti, de ahora en adelante yo tu Madre he de ser y todos tus descendientes tambien lo seran, su pareja destinada por mí siempre elegida sera y tomo tu voto y te doy mi gracia divina, de ahora en adelante el poder del Lobo tendrás como Ley más grande a su Mate solo han de amar, tomaran so dolor, heridas, pena y tristeza, y sin su Mate ustedes morirán, pero no sufras hijo mío pues aunque ustedes mis hijos mueran su Mate vivirá"…**

Se dice que el Príncipe tomo la forma de un enorme Lobo negro y asi pudo salvar a Isabella y asi los Lobos fuimos creados, Meritan se dio cuenta de que al morder a su Mate, la vida de este se volvía más longeva, de igual forma se dio cuenta que al morder a un humano en luna llena este se volvía Lobo, Meritan el primer Alfa creo a los primeros lobos con la guía de nuestra madre la Luna

Nero: es una historia maravillosa

Trish: asi que en pocas palabras ser un Mate es una bendición

Zero: asi es, son una bendición para nosotros y aunque los Guardianes estuvieron eligiendo a los Mate de mi clan, ahora que tengo a mi pareja podre asumir el trono por completo y esa estupidez que hacían la revocare de inmediato, los lobos deben encontrar a su Mate tal y como nuestra madre Luna lo dicto… ahora entren… suerte

Nero entro a la habitacion de Ichiru, mientras Zero llevo a Trish a la habitacion de Mary y esta entro, Zero bajo encontrando solo a Dante

Zero: ¿y los demás?

Dante: Lady fue por Paty, llegaran mañana a medio día y Kuro y Raciel fueron a su habitacion, escuche la historia que les contaste

Zero: tienes buen oído, de todas formas tenía pensado contártela tambien, pero ya que la has escuchado, me has ahorrado tiempo… ahora sígueme tenemos que hablar

Dante: sabes deberías ser más lindo, te recuerdo que ya estamos casados y podríamos disfrutar de nuestra Luna de miel

Zero siguió su camino y Dante se extrañó que el joven no saltara con una de sus frases, estaba serio pero al mismo tiempo se veía triste, asi que lo siguió y entraron a lo que parecía ser la habitacion del joven, vio como Zero invoco un enorme sello el cual quedo en toda la casa

Zero: es para evitar que los humanos sientan la energia y oigan todo el ruido que de seguro habrá, toma asiento

Dante: supongo que lo quieres decirme es algo serio

Zero: más que serio, quiero ser sincero contigo, eres mi Mate y no quiero guardarte secretos, tal vez tu esperas que esto sea miel sobre hojuelas y que nos amemos intensamente, pero por el momento no puedo ofrecerte eso… quiero contarte mi historia y tal vez con eso entiendas a lo que me refiero

Dante: entonces te escucho Zero

Dante camino hasta sentarse aún lado de Zero y le tomo la mano, podía ver la tristeza y no solo eso, podía sentir la tristeza, el odio, el rencor y la decepción de su pareja, Zero comenzó a contarle quienes eran o creía que eran sus padres, la forma en que murieron y como Ichiru había sido parte de aquello, le conto como Shizuka lo transformo en vampiro, cuando llego a la Academia Cross y conoció a Yuuki, su convivencia con ella y después con el Clan Kuran, el cómo los vampiros lo menospreciaban por ser un nivel E, la forma en que Kaname y Cross lo utilizaron para proteger a Yuuki quien termino siendo en realidad una sangre pura sellada por su madre, le hablo sobre la llegada de Subaki y como despertaron su sangre de Lobo y que él era Un Lobo Alfa o más bien el Rey de los Lobos y después su reencuentro con su hermano, le había contado todo sin omitir nada

Dante solo escuchaba atento lo que su pareja le contaba, estaba furioso por la forma en la que lo habían tratado, no perdonaría a aquellos que le hicieran daño y asi alguna vez conocía a Cross o a los del Clan Kuran los eliminaría de la faz de la tierra por el sufrimiento que le habían causado a su pareja

Por primera vez en su vida Zero dejo fluir las lágrimas que había guardado por tantos años, al tener a su Mate se sentía seguro y por ello aquellas lagrimas habían podido salir al fin, Dante lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a acariciar aquellos cabellos plateados para tranquilizar el llanto de su pareja

Dante: nunca más dejare que nadie te dañe, asi como me has contado tu historia yo haré lo mismo Zero… Mi madre era una humana su nombre era Eva y mi padre fue el Rey Demonio, El caballero oscuro Sparda…. (Dante le cuenta toda su vida)

… **.HABITACION DE ICHIRU…**

Nero había ingresado a la habitacion de Ichiru y vio como el chico estaba acostado en la cama, pero tal y como Zero selo había dicho Ichiru al sentir el aroma de su Mate despertó y se transformó en aquel lobo plateado y cuando él se acercó hasta Nero, este dejo salir su energia por completo comenzando a tomar su forma demoniaca, Ichiru no quería ceder, por lo cual Nero incremento su energia y sin más un pequeño sollozo de su hermoso Lobo se escuchó y este cayó al suelo con la cabeza entre las patitas delanteras, Nero volvió a la normalidad y se acercó hasta Ichiru posando su mano sobre la cabeza del Lobo, Ichiru lo miro y lo olfateo para después tomar su forma humana, Nero noto que su Lobito estaba cansado asi que lo cargo y lo llevo hasta la cama, donde le quito el suéter que tenía puesto asi como la ramera y acercando a Ichiru a su cuello y dejando que los colmillos de ambos emergieran se mordieron mutuamente bebiendo de su sangre y asi sellando su matrimonio, ambos se separaron e Ichiru pudo notar la una rosa que era atravesada por una espada y Nero pudo ver la misma marca en Ichiru

Ichiru: lamento mi comportamiento, no quería forzarte a unirte a mi

Nero: no deberías decir eso, yo estoy más que feliz, cuando te conocí aquella ocasión en la que estabas en el bar destruyendo a los vampiros y demonios emanabas un aroma delicioso Miel y Azucenas, lo que me indico que eras mi alma gemela, asi que nadie me ha obligado, de echo estaba tratando de averiguar donde vivías para ir por ti y de ser necesario secuestrarte

Ichiru: ya veo, estoy feliz y no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, pensé que terminaríamos obligados a casarnos con alguien que no amábamos y sin nunca haber conocido a nuestro Mate

Nero: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ichiru: ¿escucharías mi historia?

Nero: claro que si pequeño

Ichiru comenzó a contarle sobre sus "padres" la maldición de los gemelos, todo absolutamente todo de su vida y como había terminado siendo el Príncipe de los Lobos y que los Guardianes habían dispuesto ya a sus consortes y de cómo Yagari les dio la oportunidad de salir y encontrar a su Mate

Nero: no debes afligirte, te dejaste llevar por la desesperación de desaparecer y sobre todo de no volver a ver a tu hermano, pero él te ama y nos han encontrado, no voy a juzgarte Ichiru solo voy a amarte y aunque me gustaría hacer algo más, creo que no podremos

Ichiru: ¿es por la Luna llena de hoy?

Nero: si, tu hermano me explico todo

Ichiru: jajajajaja Zero omitió algo, esta es nuestra primera Luna como adultos esta no nos afecta, la siguiente luna es cuando empezaremos con el celo, por lo tanto cuando un Mate es encontrado el ritual de la consumación del matrimonio se puede llevar acabo sin que se deje preñada a la pareja, aunque aún nos faltara una celebración

Nero: tu hermano me hablo de ella tambien, pero por ahora me interesa más la información que acabas de darme

Nero tomo entre sus brazos a Ichiru y comenzó a besarlo de forma dulce y tierna, Ichiru correspondía al beso de forma torpe, por lo cual Nero se dio cuenta que era la primera vez de su Lobito, asi que con sutileza comenzó a besar el cuello de Ichiru y dando pequeñas mordidas, Ichiru comenzaba a gemir pues las caricias de Nero eran deliciosas y cada parte que él tocaba esta se calentaba, Ichiru estaba excitado y su aroma comenzó a ser más fuerte cosa que para Nero fue delicioso, Ichiru gemía cada vez más fuerte y Nero se apresuró a eliminar aquellas prendas que estorbaban, una vez que quedo libre y ambos desnudos se dio cuenta de algo que lo éxito de sobre manera, Ichiru tenía sobre su cabeza unas pequeñas orejitas plateadas que se movían y tambien pudo notar una pequeña colita que se movía alegremente de un lado para otro, Ichiru se veía tan adorable con sus mejillas rojitas y su respiración entrecortada

Nero: mierda… y yo que quería ser dulce y gentil… pero con esa apariencia… al diablo, esto es tu culpa por verte tan adorable

Ichiru: ¿eh?

Nero se abalanzo contra Ichiru y de un rápido movimiento lo coloco en cuatro para comenzar a lamer la dulce entrada de su lobito mientras con una mano comenzaba a masturbar el miembro de Ichiru

Ichiru: Nero… aaaah, no… no hagas eso… aaaah…. aaaah

Nero no escuchaba las palabras de Ichiru y cuando sintió que su Lobito se había corrido en su mano y aprovechando el orgasmo en el que aún se encontraba, se introdujo dentro de el de una sola estocada dando en el punto sensible de Ichiru a lo que este gimió con fuerza por la sensación tan placentera, Nero comenzó a embestirlo de forma fuerte e Ichiru con su colita lo envolvió por la cintura para hacer que lo penetrara más hondo, los gemidos y el sonido lascivo del choque y chapoteo de líquido, excitaba más a Nero haciendo las embestidas más rápidas y fuertes

Ichiru: ya… no puedo… Nero… voy a… aaaah

Ichiru se había corrido y Nero pudo sentir como las paredes internas de Ichiru lo apretaban de forma deliciosa, por lo cual en unas embestidas más Nero termino dentro de Ichiru

Ambos jóvenes se recostaron en la cama, Nero abrazo a Ichiru acomodándolo en su pecho y asi ambos jóvenes terminaron durmiendo

… **TRISH Y MARY….**

Trish había ingresado a la habitacion y fue recibida por un enorme Lobo café a lo que se acercó donde él estaba y tal como se lo había indicado Zero de arrodillo para inclinar su cabeza y asi mostrar su cuello, el Lobo se acercó a olfatearla y una vez que lo hizo regreso a su forma humana

Trish se levantó con la ayuda de Mary y ambos caminaron hacia la cama donde ambos se mordieron para beber la sangre de su pareja al separarse pudieron notar una marca de una mariposa y un rayo, por lo cual el Lazo y la imprimación estaba hechas

Mary y Trish platicaron sobre lo acontecido y ambos decidieron consumar en su totalidad su matrimonio, por lo cual esa noche ellos tambien se entregaron al placer, terminando ambos recostados y abrazados quedando dormidos plácidamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo

… **ZERO Y DANTE….**

Por esa noche Dante entendería a Zero, pero solo por esa noche, pues no dejaría pasar tanto tiempo para consumar su matrimonio, Zero era hermoso y tenía un cuerpo de tentación, por esa noche solo durmieron juntos abrazados y sintiendo por primera vez completos

Esa noche la Luna brillo con más intensidad y con su suave luz bendijo aquellas uniones que eran regidas por el amor

… **..EN OTRO LUGAR MUY ALEJADO….**

Yuuki y Rima se habían marchado, pues Yuuki quería encontrar a Zero y pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le habían hecho a Zero e Ichiru, Rima la había acompañado por voluntad propia pues tampoco había estado de acuerdo en la forma en que Kaname había actuado

Rima: no se preocupe Yuuki-chan ya vera que encontraremos a Zero

Yuuki: eso espero Rima, Kaname me ha decepcionado al igual que el director, ¿Cómo pudieron utilizar a Zero e Ichiru de esa forma? Kaname no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo, lastimo a mi hermano y ahora por su culpa el me odia, no quiero que me odie, yo quiero a Zero como a un hermano, no quiero su odio, no lo quiero

Yuuki lloraba y Rima la entendía, era injusto que los utilizaran solo por protegerla, Yuuki tenía razón, Kaname tenía el poder suficiente para encarar a Rido y si no podía hacerlo pudo haber pedido la ayuda de Zero, pero todo por su egoísmo los gemelos habían sido lastimados

… **.MANSION KURAN…**

Kaname estaba molesto, irritado y furioso, no encontraban a Yuuki ni a Rima y tampoco encontraban nada sobre los Lobos, Seiren no había encontrado ninguna pista y lo que más le molestaba era que Zero le estaba robando a Yuuki

Kaname: maldito Kiryuu no sabes cuánto te odio, solo cuando dejes de existir Yuuki dejara de pensar en ti, ella es mía y solo mía… Yuuki mi amada Yuuki, hice tanto por ti y tú te largas tras el… una vez que te encuentre formare el Lazo de sangre y nunca más te alejaras de mi

… **.FORTUNA….**

A la mañana siguiente todos se habían levantado a excepción de Ross y Alec a los cuales mantenían dormidos, Zero se había dado cuenta que tanto Ichiru como Mary habían formado su Lazo y consumado su matrimonio pues sus aromas ya estaban mezclados

Lady y Paty habían llegado a la casa junto a Morrison a lo cual ahora tendrían que explicarle a la pequeña lo que estaba pasando y Lady tendría que tomar una decisión

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **IMPRIMACION,**

 **EL SURGIMIENTO DEL LOBO ALFA Y REY**

 **ENCUENTRO INESPERADO,**

 **CONOCIENDO EL CLAN DE LOS LOBOS**

A la mañana siguiente todos se habían levantado a excepción de Ross y Alec a los cuales mantenían dormidos, Zero se había dado cuenta que tanto Ichiru como Mary habían formado su Lazo y consumado su matrimonio pues sus aromas ya estaban mezclados con los de sus respectivas parejas

Lady y Paty habían llegado a la casa junto a Morrison a lo cual ahora tendrían que explicarle a la pequeña lo que estaba pasando y Lady tendría que tomar una decisión

Dante y Zero se encontraban en la sala, Paty estaba muy alegre de estar con Dante y las Chicas, los había extrañado bastante, pues habían tenido muchas misiones, ahora le extrañaba ver a aquel joven de cabellos plata pero o que le impresionaba más eran aquellos ojos de color amatista tan hermosos

Dante: Paty él es Zero Kiryuu y tenemos algo muy importante que contarte y decirte, aunque el más indicado para esto es Zero

Paty: estas muy serio Dante, ¿acaso has adquirido una deuda con él?

Dante: nada de eso Paty, esto es serio asi que necesito que escuches por favor

Zero: Hola Paty, como ya te dijo Dante mi nombre es Zero, sé que al lado de ellos has visto cosas que ningún ser humano podría creer ¿cierto?

Paty: ¿tu tambien eres un demonio como Dante?

Zero: no… en realidad soy un Lobo

Paty: ¿eeeh? ¿En serio, eres un Lobo? ¿Y puedo ver tu otra forma?

Zero asintió con la cabeza poniéndose de pie, una bruma plata comenzó a surgir envolviendo todo su cuerpo, esta al desaparecer mostro a Zero como un Lobo enorme de pelaje plata con una gema roja en la frente y tenía 7 colas, nuevamente una bruma salio y mostro a un Lobo más grande pero esta vez tenía la gema y marcas rojas y 9 colas, cosa que incluso sorprendió a Dante pues en realidad no entendía como era que Zero y su gemelo tuvieran tantas colas, pues él sabía que los Lobos solo tenian una, nuevamente Zero había regresado a su forma humana y se sentó al lado de Dante, la pequeña Paty estaba asombrada y fascinada por la imagen tan hermosa de Zero.

Zero: ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha dado miedo?

Paty: es maravilloso y fue increíble y no, no me dio miedo

Zero: bien eso es bueno Paty, veras nosotros venimos de un clan de Lobos y para nosotros la Luna ella es nuestra madre y ella se encarga de enviarnos a nuestro Mate o como los humanos le llamarían a nuestra alma gemela o el ser que estamos destinados a amar, el encontrar a esa persona es lo más hermoso que podemos tener. Cuando lo encontramos o la encontramos nos damos cuenta por su aroma, esa persona tendrá un aroma especial que solo su Lobo puede percibirlo, en mi caso yo reconocí a Dante como mi pareja y por casualidad o destino el tambien me reconoció a mi

Paty: ¿eso quiere decir que te casaras con Dante?

Zero: asi es

Paty: estas diciendo que la Luna te envió como alma gemela a mi padre que es un demonio bueno para nada, que solo sabe comer pizza y helado de fresas, que además es un mujeriego y que no es capaz de mantener un lugar limpio ni por cinco minutos, además de que usa un vocabulario nada aceptable para una pequeña como yo y que cuando apuesta siempre pierde ¿en verdad estas seguro que la Luna no se equivocó?

Decir que Zero tenía un tic en un ojo era poco, pues su aura era un poco amenazante y Dante maldecía en ese momento la sinceridad de Paty, normalmente no le interesaba lo que la niña dijera de él, pero ahora era diferente, tenía esposo y lo que acababa de decir la pequeña tal vez lo dejaría sin luna de miel y con una larga abstinencia

Zero: por eso no te preocupes… aunque me has dado una información muy importante…

Dante: Paty creo que sería mejor que Zero te termine de explicar

Zero: bueno Paty como te decía Dante resulto ser mi pareja, Nero la pareja de mi hermano gemelo Ichiru, Trish de mi amigo Mary y Lady de mi amigo Alec, sin embargo mi amiga Ross pudo detectar un Aroma peculiar en Dante que no correspondía a él, sino al parecer a ti, Fresas y Almendras, por el momento Ross esta inducida en un sueño para que podamos platicar sobre esto contigo, es importante que sepas que un Lobo cuando encuentra a su Mate y este no lo quiere el Lobo muere en pocos dias, es por eso que quiero que pienses en si podrías aceptar a una Loba como tu pareja, si tú me dices que no, yo puedo ponerte un sello y Ross no volverá a distinguir tu aroma, la ventaja es que eres una niña y Ross no moriría

Paty: ¿una chica? ¿Pero eso cómo es posible?

Zero: para nosotros los Lobos no existe el género, en el caso de las parejas del mismo sexo cuando son mujeres, cuando desean tener cachorros la luna manda su bendición y mediante ella una de ustedes recibe a los cachorros, sé que eres muy pequeña para tomar este tipo de decisiones

Dante: Paty lo que queremos que entiendas es que no te obligamos a nada, sé que siempre dices que sueñas con encontrar a un hombre maravilloso que te amé, pero la vida te está dando la oportunidad de tener a la persona que completa tu alma, es por eso que tenemos tambien algo que plantearte

Paty: ¿Qué es?

Zero: quiero ocultar tu aroma para que Ross no lo perciba y asi no quiera imprimarse o marcarte, para que le des la oportunidad de tratarse, solo eso quiero que la conozcas

Paty: pero si ocultas mi aroma ¿cómo sabrá ella que tal vez soy la pareja que les manda la Luna?

Zero: para eso ¿te importaría si corto solo un mechón de tu cabello?

Paty: bueno… supongo que no hay problema… pero y si no me agrada… tampoco quiero que sufra

Trish: Paty solo dale una oportunidad, no todos los humanos son capaces de encontrar a alguien que realmente les ame con sinceridad y verdadero amor, sé que la idea de que sea de tu propio género es extraño, pero te aseguro que si dejas atrás los estereotipos que siempre marcan los humanos puedes ser muy feliz, además es una Lobita muy linda, tiene un hermoso cabello en color negro azulado y unos preciosos ojos azules, además de que en su forma de Lobita se ve muy tierna y se nota que es muy cariñosa, además de que cuando están muy contentos en su forma humana les aparecen sus orejas y colita

Paty se imaginaba mentalmente a la chica y todo lo que le decía Trish era muy lindo para una niña… en especial la parte en la cual se le podrían ver sus orejitas y colita… eso claro que emocionaría a cualquier pequeño y Trish lo sabia

Trish había aparecido pues sabía que Dante y Zero necesitarían ayuda con Paty, los humanos siempre tendían a señalar y menospreciar las relaciones de las personas del mismo género, pero si ella intervenía tal vez pudiera ayudar a la Loba

Paty: si quiero conocerla ¿y es igual de grande que Zero?

Trish: no tan grande, pero sí de la estatura de Lady por lo menos ¿entonces le das la oportunidad de convivir contigo por un tiempo?

Paty había asentido con la cabeza ilusionada de ver a una Loba tal y como se la había descrito Trish, Dante y Zero agradecían su intervención, a lo cual Zero procedió a cortar un pequeño mechón de cabello de Paty y después colocarle un sello, subió a la habitacion de Ross y la despertó dándole a oler el cabello de la pequeña y la reacción no se hizo esperar, Ross había tomado su forma de Loba y había bajado a gran velocidad, pues ese era el aroma de su Mate, al llegar a la sala pudo ver a Dante quien tenía en su regazo a una pequeña de al menos 10 años, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, ella era abrazada por la pareja de su Alfa y la pequeña sonreía pues el mayor le hacía cosquillas

Sin poder soportarlo más soltó un pequeño gruñido llamando la atención de los presentes en la Sala, Morrison quien no había dicho nada se sorprendió de ver a aquel Lobo de pelaje negro azulado y ojos azules como el cielo, realmente eran hermosos aquellos lobos

Paty se bajó del regazo de Dante y se acercó hacia donde estaba la Loba, Dante iba detrás de ella y no la dejaba solo tal y como se la había dicho Zero, Ross trato de aspirar el aroma de pa niña pero no podía, a lo cual la Loba comenzó a soltar pequeños sollozos y sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas, quería aspirar el aroma de su Mate pero este le era negado, Paty sintiéndose triste por ella se había acercado para acariciar su cabeza, a lo cual Ross sollozaba más y restregaba su rostro en la pequeña, la cual la abrazaba a un más para consolarle y que su lamento cesara… Zero y Dante veían la interacción y sentía tristeza por la Loba

Paty: Zero… podrías quitarme el sello… ella está sufriendo mucho

Zero: Paty no puedo hacerlo, es por el bien de ambas, si lo hago Ross puede salirse de control y si alguien se te acerca podría atacar a ese alguien

Paty: pero le duele

Zero: Paty si le quito el sello, al ser tu aun una niña Ross se imprimara de ti y ya no habrá vuelta atrás, ¿recuerdas todo lo que hable contigo?

Paty: sé que aun soy una niña y que me falta madurar en muchas cosas, pero estoy segura de lo que te estoy pidiendo, soy consciente de lo que me has dicho y estoy de acuerdo

Zero miraba con dulzura a la pequeña, sabía que aunque fuera humana y aun fuera pequeña podía sentir la atracción hacia la Loba, asi que estaba feliz por Ross, quien en ningún momento dejo de mirar a la pequeña con intensidad y con mucha ilusión y más al escuchar sus palabras, por lo tanto sería muy cuidadosa cuando Zero retirara el sello de la pequeña

Zero: muy bien Paty, voy a quitárselo y una vez que lo haga Ross se imprimara de ti, es un proceso muy fácil y no dolerá, solo tal vez no te agrade un poquito… puesto que tendrás que beber la sangre de Ross y en el momento que lo hagas una marca aparecerá en tu cuello, esa es la marca de Ross, aun estará incompleta, pues esta solo se completara cuando seas adulta y se unan

Paty asintió y Zero le retiro el sello, Ross por fin inundo sus fosas nasales con el aroma de las fresas y las almendras, a lo cual se acercó despacio a Paty para comenzar a lamer su rostro, pues estaba feliz y la pequeña reía por el contacto de la lengua de Ross, Ross se hizo hacia atrás y Zero le hizo un pequeño corte en una de sus patas dejando que la sangre callera en un pequeño frasquito y una vez que este se llenó, se lo dio a Paty quien lo bebió y poco después en su cuello apareció una pequeña estrella y ahora la pequeña tenía el aroma de Ross lo cual la convertía en su prometida asi que una vez imprimada Ross volvió a su forma humana… Paty la miro y vio aquello que Trish le había mencionado, la chica estaba tan contenta que de su cabeza se asomaban unas orejas y podía ver una colita moverse de un lado para otro

De pronto Paty pudo sentir como era abrazada con tanto cariño y cuidado que eso le había encantado, por su parte Dante estaba encantado de que su hija tuviera a un Lobo o en este caso Loba por compañera, sabía que estaría siempre a salvo

La mañana había pasado sin problema alguno, aunque aún quedaba la decisión que tomaría Lady, por su parte ya todos los demás a excepción de Alec se encontraban en la sala platicando de varias cosas y aclarando las dudas que aun tuvieran

Dante: yo tengo una duda

Zero: ¿Cuál?

Dante: no se supone que los Lobos solo tiene una cola ¿Por qué tu hermano y tú tienen más?

Zero: bueno eso tiene un porque, pero creo que el más indicado para contarles las cosas es Yagari, él está por llegar junto con su esposo Subaki

Y tal y como lo había dicho tres horas después había llegado Yagari junto a su esposo, Zero les conto lo que había pasado y como habían conocido a sus Mate, Yagari estaba más que satisfecho con las parejas de cada uno de los cachorros, eran fuertes y no solo eso demonios poderosos, una sacerdotisa y una dulce humana

Subaki había preparado una deliciosa comida para todos, quienes habían estado más que satisfechos pues Subaki tenía una habilidad sorprendente en la cocina, poco tiempo después Lady había anunciado que aceptaría a Alec como su pareja, pues habían platicado muchas cosas y le habían quitado muchas dudas, pero tendría que esperar a que fuera media noche para que la llevaran con Alec

Zero le contó a Yagari sobre la duda que Dante tenía sobre el aspecto de él y de Ichiru a lo que Yagari accedió a contarles lo que había pasado para que tomaran esa forma

… **MESES ATRÁS ANTES DE LA BATALLA CONTRA RIDO…**

Yagari se había topado con una conversación muy desagradable que tenian Cross y Kaname, en la cual se había enterado de algo que cambiaba por completo las cosas

Kaname: Yuuki está cada vez más cerca de llegar a su límite y con la inminente llegada de Rido tenemos que hacer que atraer a Ichiru a la academia

Cross: lo se Kaname, he visto que Yuuki empieza a desestabilizarse y es porque ella se está forzando a recordar quien es, además está el hecho de que Zero se ha estado alimentando de ella y eso la hace más débil

Kaname: lo se Cross, pero es necesario, Kiryuu es el único que puede eliminar a mi tío o de lo contrario podría matar a Yuuki, el desde un principio ha sido un simple peón que debe cuidar y proteger a Yuuki, a mi pequeña hermana y prometida

Cross: he investigado todo sobre Shizuka y le he hecho llegar información sobre Zero, si Ichiru quiere sobrevivir ellos pronto estarán aquí

Kaname: si llevamos a cabo la consumación de la maldición, más la sangre que Zero ha estado bebiendo de Yuuki y por ultimo le damos de la mía, eso lo hará lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Rido y tal vez en el proceso el tambien muera, asi la Asociación de Cazadores no sospechara nada

Cross: todo sea por el bien de Yuuki y el sacrifico que hizo tu madre Juuri al sellarla como humana

Kaname: y por el sacrificio de mi padre al darle tiempo a mi madre de hacerlo, por ahora debemos seguir con el plan

Yagari había quedado atónito ante la plática que había escuchado, Yuuki era en realidad una vampiresa sellada y estaban usando a Zero y tratarían de usar a Ichiru para llevar acabo la consumación de la maldición, sin embargo había algo que ellos desconocían, pero el mismo haría que su jugada saliera a favor suyo, asi que tendría que hacer algo que estaba evitando, pero que era necesario, asi que salio de la Academia

Yagari estaba en su casa terminando de escribir una carta, salio y la deposito en el buzón, ahora solo tenía que esperar

… **. (Una semana después) EN UN BOSQUE OCULTO….**

Un hombre caminaba rápidamente hacia un despacho en donde se encontraba un hombre de cabellos castaños, alto, fornido y de ojos verdes

…: mi señor perdone por la intromisión pero… es un milagro

Kuro: que sucede ¿Por qué tan agitado Zen?

Zen: mi señor Kuro… llego una carta de Yagari Toga, está vivo

Kuro: ¿Cómo? Dame la carta Zen, rápido

Kuro abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla esperando que esta tuviera buenas noticias y asi lo era

 _Para: el ministro Kuro Hitachi_

 _Kuro lamento que hasta ahora sepas de mí, pero algo muy urgente me ha hecho tomar una decisión y mostrarme ante ustedes, no puedo explicar mucho en la carta pero en cuanto esté frente a ti y los Ancianos te daré todas las explicaciones necesarias, por lo pronto es urgente que envíes a Subaki a la dirección que esta anexa en la tarjeta, los príncipes están vivos, yo les salve aquel día que Haruka y Juuri Kuran atacaron la aldea junto con dos cachorros más Kaito y Yori, sin embargo para que no les encontraran tuve que sellar su sangre de Lobo, necesito a Subaki para que realice el ritual y los despierte, ambos corren peligro, sin más por el momento espero la llegada de Subaki_

 _Yagari Toga Guardián de los Príncipes_

Kuro había mandado llamar a Subaki quien se alegraría de saber que por fin sabían el paradero de su pareja, asi que después de pocos minutos se podía ver a un hombre de complexión delgada, cabellos rubios largos hasta la cintura y ojos grises

Kuro: Subaki por fin pudimos encontrar a Yagari, el salvo a los príncipes, están con vida, él fue quien logró salvarlos, pero las cosas no están bien, debemos despertar a nuestros príncipes, Yagari envió una carta y están en peligro

Subaki: es un milagro por fin sabemos de ellos ¿pero dime dónde están? Yo mismo iré por ellos

Kuro: toma esta es la dirección que nos dio Yagari, ve inmediatamente, eres el único que puede despertarlos, date prisa pues están en peligro

Subaki no demoro más y salio en el primer vuelo hacia Japón, al llegar al lugar donde Yagari le vería, se sintió feliz pudo detectar rápidamente su aroma Sándalo, Canela y Azaleas, transformándose en Lobo corrió hasta donde este se encontraba, una vez que ambos coincidieron Subaki se convirtió en humano y se lanzó a los brazos de su Mate, estaba feliz y sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, 17 años sin estar a su lado, sin aspirar su aroma, sin sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, ahora se sentía completo y toda la soledad se había esfumado, Yagari se había separado un poco de él y lo había besado con cariño, anhelo y amor

Yagari: perdóname amado mío, pero tuve que hacerlo para proteger a los príncipes, perdóname por haberte dejado solo todo este tiempo, solo nuestra Madre Luna sabe por todo lo que pase sin ti

Subaki: no importa cariño, ya estamos juntos nuevamente, no sabes cómo agradezco a nuestra Madre Luna el volver a reunirnos, te eche tanto de menos Toga, mi amor

Yagari limpiaba las lágrimas del hermoso rostro de su esposo, 17 años anhelando su compañía y su amor, pero aun tenian cosas que hacer y la más importante salvar a Zero y a Ichiru asi que con pesar Yagari se separó de su esposo y comenzó a explicarle que el día que Juuri y Haruka Kuran atacaron el poblado, el saco a los gemelos del lugar, junto con dos cachorros más que se habían quedado en el centro de la batalla y partió a Japón, donde se hizo pasar por cazador y que los príncipes fueron dispuestos a una pareja (aquí Yagari le cuenta todo lo sucedido)

Yagari: pero es necesario despertar la sangre de Lobo que llevan en su sangre, el cazador Cross Kain esta confabulado con Kaname Kuran y usaran a los príncipes para salvar a su prometida que fue sellada en humana, primero debemos ir con Ichiru y luego con Zero

Subaki: pero que hay de los otros dos cachorros ¿ellos tambien fueron sellados?

Yagari: no, ellos saben que son Lobos, solo usan un pendiente al igual que yo para ocultar su esencia, yo he entrenado a ambos, Kaito es Cazador al igual que Zero y Sayori fue entrenada tambien, pero a ella la dispuse en la Academia Cross haciéndola pasar por humana para que cuidara de Zero

Subaki: ¿crees que Ichiru nuestro pequeño cachorrito nos crea?

Yagari: no lo sé, pero debemos intentarlo, además el cachorro está asustado pensando que esa maldición es real y que puede desaparecer

Subaki: lo que no entiendo es como es que enfermaba tanto

Yagari: tal vez su cuerpo no asimilo bien la transformación y el enfermar fue una consecuencia

Subaki: y sabes en donde se encuentra ahora

Yagari: si y ya tengo todo listo para partir, hay que irnos rápidamente

Asi ambos Lobos partieron rumbo a Italia en donde se ubicaba la Mansión en la cual residía aquella vampiresa, dias después ahora se encontraban frente aquella Mujer

Ichiru no podía creer que Yagari estuviera ahí y que los hubieran encontrado, su mayor temor era que quisieran matar a la Vampiresa

Ichiru: si han venido a matar a Shizuka-sama antes tendrán que pasar sobre mí

Subaki: Basta cachorro, nadie ha venido aquí a atacar a nadie, todo lo contrario si estamos aquí es porque corres peligro cachorro

Ichiru: no soy ningún perro como para que me llames Cachorro

Subaki: pues tanto como perro no, pero si pertenecientes a la misma familia pero de un rango muy superior

Ichiru lo miraba extraño, aquel hombre debía estar loco, sin embargo Shizuka si había entendido a que se refería y no podía creerlo por lo que abrió los ojos a mas no poder, si era lo que estaba pensando, ella había cometido una ofensa muy grave, pues su familia era una de las pocas que mantenían en secreto y protegían la existencia de los Lobos

Shizuka: Ichiru, ellos no vienen con las intenciones de lastimarnos, déjales entrar y que hablen

Ichiru obedeció pero aun asi se mantenía en guardia, Yagari y Subaki entraron a la sala siendo guiados por Shizuka, a su lado estaban Ichiru y María, asi que les concedió la palabra, Shizuka escucho atenta todo lo que Yagari le relataba, todo era exacto a como había pasado

Yagari: y asi fue como salve a ambos príncipes que aún eran unos cachorros de dos años entregándoselos a dos cazadores que cuidarían de ellos al tener un gran parecido con ellos… y si Zero e Ichiru son los Príncipes del Clan de los Lobos

Shizuka: imposible… ¿Qué hice?... ¿por Kami, ataque a los seres que mi familia juro ante la Luna proteger? Y no solo eso Mordí a uno convirtiéndolo en un nivel E

Subaki: eso ya no importa, el mayor problema es que ambos corren un grave peligro y es necesario que despierten como Lobos

Shizuka: ¿peligro?

Yagari: asi es Cross Kaien y Kaname Kuran están…. (Aquí le cuenta todo) como puede ver es necesario despertar a ambos

Shizuka: pero Zero es un nivel E, e Ichiru ha estado bebiendo mi sangre, podrían morir si los transforman

Subaki: hay un antiguo conjuro Rumano que puede ayudar a nuestros cachorros

Ichiru: dejen de llamarnos cachorros

Yagari: los Lobos son considerados cachorros hasta que cumplen los 20 años, asi que aún son CACHORROS y tienes muchas disculpas que darle a Zero

Ichiru: eso… ya lo sé… pero tal vez Zero no me perdone nunca

Subaki: estoy seguro que ese pequeño cachorro gruñón te perdonara, asi que no te pongas triste, ahora ya sabes que no existe ninguna maldición y que no debes temer a dejar de existir, es más que obvio que ambos se quieren y que todo esto se dio por un mal entendido, ya verás que Zero te perdonara

Dos dias después habían regresado a Japón y Yagari había salido con Zero a una Misión para después poder llevarlo con Subaki

Zero: ¿adónde vamos? Ya terminamos con la misión

Yagari: hay algo importante que debes saber Zero

Zero: ¿de qué se trata?

Yagari: de ti y de Ichiru, de su verdadero origen y lo que son realmente

Zero se había detenido en su andar, Yagari había hecho lo mismo comenzando a relatarle toda la historia a Zero quien había caído sentado con forme Yagari iba contándole todo lo sucedido, le conto que había tomado la decisión de revelar quienes eran por lo que Cross y Kuran estaban tramando, tambien le hablo sobre su visita a Ichiru y que los estaban esperando para llevar acabo el ritual, Zero le miraba sin creerlo asi que tomo su verdadera forma tomándolo del cuello de la gabardina para salir corriendo al lugar donde estaban todos, al llegar lo dejo caer y ahí pudo ver a su hermano

Solo basto que Ichiru dijera su nombre para salir corriendo y abrazarlo, lo había extrañado tanto, no le importaba nada de lo que había pasado, habían cometido un error, no eran perfectos, pero eran hermanos y se querían, Yagari le presento a Subaki y Shizuka se disculpó con él

Shizuka: lo lamento tanto, yo no sabía quiénes eran, en verdad lo lamento tanto

Zero: a pesar de que no eran nuestros padres, yo les quería como tal, no puedo seguir odiándote, no gano nada, solo espero que ellos descansen en paz ahora que saben que Ichi y yo estamos nuevamente juntos

Subaki: siento romper esta hermosa reconciliación pero casi es hora, Shizuka-sama, debe transformar a ambos en vampiros para que yo pueda llevar acabo el ritual de Herencia de Sangre

Shizuka: para mi sera un gran honor que ustedes los Príncipes del Clan de los Lobos sean mis Herederos de Sangre

Shizuka nuevamente pero con gentileza mordió a Zero para después darle a beber de su sangre y posteriormente hizo lo mismo con Ichiru, lo mordió y le dio a beber de su sangre, ambos habían caído al suelo por el dolor Yagari y Subaki los pusieron en el centro del símbolo de runas que Subaki había dibujado, alrededor de este había cuarzos de diferentes colores y veladoras blancas

Subaki: **Ecce filii matris cruore dicaretur de Luna lamia sponte suscipiuntur heredes involvent sanguinem luna sub pallio Matris sanguinis die et transmutat, quod animalia sunt, verum sui suscitat , qui custodit te creata sit sub promissione qui amor excitat essentia filiorum tuorum** (Madre Luna he aquí a tus hijos consagrados con la Sangre de un Vampiro, quien por voluntad propia los toma como sus Herederos de Sangre, Madre Luna envuélvelos bajo tu manto y transforma a estos seres de Sangre en lo que realmente son, despierta su verdadero ser, aquel que es resguardado por ti, aquel que fue creado bajo la promesa del amor, despierta la esencia de estos hijos tuyos.)

Un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar y tanto Zero como Ichiru fueron levantados del suelo, ambos jóvenes tenian los ojos rojos, eran ahora Vampiros sangre pura, pero la Luna los había envuelto en su luz y pronto ambos gemelos sintieron un dolor indescriptible, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, todos podían escuchar el crujir de los huesos, una neblina plateada comenzó a envolver sus cuerpos y los gritos aún seguían, todos estaban atentos a lo que podría pasar, sabían que la transformación seria dolorosa pero tendrían que irse acostumbrando poco a poco

La neblina fue cesando y se podían ver a dos Lobos de pelaje Plateado y ojos amatistas del tamaño de un caballo, sin embargo Zero dio un aullido de dolor nuevamente podían escuchar como sus huesos crujían, Ichiru había terminado su transformación pero estaba aturdido y débil y no podía hacer nada por Zero

Yagari: Subaki ¿Qué está pasando?

Subaki: no lo sé, no se supone que esto deba estar pasando no lo entiendo

Shizuka: por Kami, Zero bebió la sangre de la princesa Kuran y de Kaname, si Ichiru no tiene la misma concentración de Sangre podrían morir

Yagari: Zero tenia Sangre de Yuuki y Kuran guardada aquí la tengo

Subaki: ¿Cómo que la tenía guardada?

Yagari: la tenía por si su sed se desataba

Shizuka: dásela a beber a Ichiru

Yagari asi lo hizo y de inmediato Ichiru soltó tambien un aullido de dolor, ahora tambien sus huesos comenzaban a crujir una nueva transformación en ambos se estaba dando

Shizuka: de acuerdo con la historia que mis antepasados han resguardado, lo que estamos viendo es el despertar de un Alfa Rey, solo hubo uno hace cinco mil años, pero no solo eso, tanto Ichiru y Zero ahora seran inmunes a los poderes de los vampiros y tambien podrán alimentarse de la sangre de los vampiros sin ser envenenados, pero para los vampiros seran más letales, ahora seran dos Lobos de nuevas características

La primera fase de su transformación había sido la de un lobo normal, ahora estaban pasando por una segunda fase y ahora mostraba a dos Lobos de un tamaño más grande, ambos de tres colas, Zero tenía una gema roja en su frente e Ichiru una de color azul, Ichiru había caído desmayado, sin embargo en Zero había comenzado una tercera fase menos dolorosa en la cual ahora tenía 7 colas, lo cual lo nombraba el miembro Alfa de la manada del Clan, al tratar de acercarse a ellos una onda de energia enorme los había lanzado lejos, nuevamente el crujir de los huesos de Zero se oía ahora era más grande y portaba nueve colas, Un Alfa Rey… Un nuevo Rey de los Lobos había renacido, ahora Zero tenia no solo la gema roja en su frente sino tambien varias líneas en su cabeza del mismo color

Ambos Lobos estaban en el suelo habían acabado exhaustos y ahora solo los dejarían descansar, todos los Lobos aunque estaban muy lejos habían sentido el despertar de los príncipes tambien pudieron sentir como un Alfa había emergido y no solo eso, esa misma energia se había transformado en un Alfa Rey Sangre Pura, nuevamente los Lobos tenian un Rey

A la mañana siguiente Zero e Ichiru se miraban asombrados, eran unos Lobos que más bien parecían potrillos recién nacidos, les había tomado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo ponerse de pie y poder dar tan solo unos pasos, Yagari les hacía burla diciéndoles que por eso eran unos Cachorritos, dos semanas les había tomado aprender a caminar y correr, asi como tomar su forma humana o semi-humana, pues en sus primeros intentos tanto su cola como orejas quedaban al descubierto

Subaki: se ven tan tiernos, es una lástima que no pude verlos asi cuando eran más pequeños, un lobo normal aprende a esconder su cola y orejas a los tres años y estas vuelven a salir cuando están muy contentos o están en celo jejejeje, asi que es mejor que aprendan a controlar sus emociones

Después de tanto entrenamiento una semana más paso para que pudieran aprender a manejar bien su forma, habían trazado un plan para enfrentar a Kuran y a Cross por lo cual Shizuka sello el poder de su sangre y Subaki realizo un ritual que sorprendería a muchos, todos regresaron a sus antiguos hogares pues tenian que seguir con la farsa

Y asi fue, tal y como lo había planeado Kuran, Ichiru había llegado a la Academia y podía ver claramente el "odio" que se tenian los gemelos… Shizuka fue asesinada por Kaname…. Ichiru se unió a los viejos del Consejo Vampírico… Zero llevo a cabo la maldición de los gemelos y finalmente asesino a Rido…

Lo que nadie vio durante todo ese tiempo fueron los entrenamientos que Yagari le dio a Zero y Subaki a Ichiru, antes de la pelea contra Rido Ichiru comenzó a beber la sangre de Rido y el día en el que Zero "asesino" a Ichiru el tambien obtuvo la sangre de Rido

Yagari fue por Ichiru quien se encontraba débil porque Zero tenía que dejarlo casi en un estado de muerte para que nadie sospechara, Yagari le dio a beber un brebaje que Subaki había preparado para que se repusiera rápidamente, tomándolo entre sus brazos para ir a donde sentía a Zero quien ya había exterminado a Rido, una vez los tres juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia aquellas personas que los habían traicionado

… **FIN FLAS BACK….**

Yagari: después de eso, nos retiramos del lugar, formamos la Alianza con los Cazadores y regresamos al Bosque de la Luna para presentar a Ichiru y a Zero como los Príncipes y además para anunciar que Zero era el Alfa Rey

Subaki: todo este tiempo estuvieron entrenando, pero esos viejos agrios querían que los cachorros se comprometieran lo antes posible para proteger su linaje, y fue por eso que los mandamos a esta misión tan lejos, para darles la oportunidad de que encontraran a su Mate y funciono

Nero: esperen dijeron que Shizuka sello su sangre y que Subaki había hecho un ritual en ella ¿Qué le hicieron a la vampira?

Subaki: asi que si prestaste atención… pues verán Shizuka sello su sangre para que Kaname no obtuviera sus poderes reales y el ritual fue para que ella no muriera, ella está viva y está en el Bosque de la Luna y no solo eso, resulto que la Vampiresa era el Mate de Kuro jejejeje, la pobre casi se infarta al ser perseguida por Kuro en su forma de Lobo, y yo casi pierdo la cabeza

Nero: ¿y eso porque?

… **..FLASH BACK…..**

Subaki estaba esperando en uno de los salones en un círculo mágico a que apareciera Shizuka y no tardó mucho en hacerlo, al estar la vampiresa frente a este le dijo que todo había salido bien, asi que quito el sello de su sangre y pocos minutos después era perseguida por un enorme lobo, Shizuka lo único que había hecho por el enorme susto fue esconderse detrás de Subaki

Subaki: ALEJATE DE MI, SUELTAME, SUELTAME, SUELTAME, NO QUIERO MORIR TAN JOVEN Y MENOS DESPUES DE HABERME ENCONTRADO DE NUEVO CON MI AMORCITO…. SHIZUKAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shizuka: acaso no vez que quiere matarme

Subaki: matarte no creo… pero si tal vez comerte jejejeje… AHORA SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Shizuka: ¿Cómo que comerme? Eso es peor aún haz algo Subaki

Subaki: VA A MATARME, SUELTAME, SUELTAME, SUELTAME, ACASO NO ESTAS ENTENDIENDO, KURO TE HA RECONOCIDO COMO SU MATE Y SI NO ME SUELTAS TOGA VA A QUEDAR VIUDITO Y AUN QUIERO TENER HIJOS

Shizuka soltó a Subaki y retrocedió para ver como Subaki había salido huyendo y dejándola sola sin saber qué hacer, sin embargo pudo ver como Subaki asomaba su cabeza por la puerta con una sonrisa maléfica

Subaki: solo debes hincarte ante él y mostrarle tu cuello jejejeje disfrútalo bye

Shizuka había hecho lo que Subaki le había dicho y poco después pudo ver en su forma humana a Kuro quien tan pronto la adopto la tomo entre sus brazos y salio corriendo hacia su habitacion… al día siguiente se podía ver aun Kuro muuuuuy pero muuuuuy feliz pues ahora tenía a su Mate y a una Shizuka buscando a Subaki para tal vez dejar medio viudo a Yagari

… **.FIN DEL FLASH BACK…**

Lady: no puedo creer la suerte que tuvo esa vampiresa

Ichiru: cuando regresamos y nos enteramos de lo que le paso todos nos reímos a mas no poder pues ni la pequeña María se salvó, ese misma día una Loba de la manada la reclamo como su Mate, ahora María está comprometida con Kokoro, pues Shizuka no dejo que la marcara tan rápido jejejeje

… **.EN OTRO LUGAR MUY CERCANO…..**

Rima: ya los encontré Yuuki, ven sera mejor que vayamos de una vez

Yuuki: pero… y si no quiere escucharme

Rima: vamos, ya verás que encontraremos la manera de que nos escuchen

Ambas chicas salieron del hostal que habían rentado y se dirigieron a una casa en la cual estaban unos demonios y unos Lobos

… **..**

Zero: esto debe de ser una maldita broma

Ichiru: por lo visto esos no aprenden, lo más seguro es que quieran morir

Dante: ¿Qué sucede?

Zero: es Yuuki y Rima están afuera, pero ya verán esas dos, si lo que quieren es morir les daré el gusto

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe lo que sorprendió a Yuuki y a Rima, Zero las miro fijamente, Yuuki tenía nuevamente su cabello corto y negro, mientras rima lo tenía de la misma manera, ambas vestían, de manera sencilla para pasar inadvertidas, pero lo que más descoloco a Zero es verse en el suelo con Yuuki entre sus brazos llorando como una niña de cinco años y balbuceando palabras inentendibles

Zero: suéltame maldita chupasangre

Yuuki: no… no hasta que me escuches

Zero: que me sueltes maldita sanguijuela

Yuuki: perdóname… perdóname… yo no sabía nada… hip… hip… Zero… perdóname, no quiero que me odies… hip… no me odies… hip… perdón…

Zero quería sacársela de encima, pero la chica lo abrazaba más fuerte y lloraba cada vez más, sin embargo una mano lo detuvo y al mirar quien era pudo ver que era Dante, su mirada era de ¿comprensión? ¿Tristeza? No sabría describirla pero Dante miro a Yuuki y Zero lo hizo tambien, Yuuki se aferraba a él llorando con desesperación solo pidiendo perdón, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y aun asi las lágrimas brotaban

Dante: sé que no debería meterme en esto Zero y sé que seguramente te enojaras conmigo, pero por lo que Yagari nos contó, la chica no tiene culpa alguna, ella no pidió ser sellada como humana, ni tampoco pidió que te usaran a ti o a Ichiru, ¿cometió un error? Tal vez, pero está aquí pidiéndote perdón por algo que ella no eligió ni pidió

Ichiru se acercó hasta donde estaba su hermano y se agacho a su altura, Yuuki parecía una niña llorando desesperadamente, era verdad, de alguna forma ella tambien era una víctima más de todo, había estado encerrada desde que nació por culpa de Juuri y Haruka Kuran, porque sabían que si algún Lobo quedaba vivo querrían tomar venganza en contra de su hija y tambien estaba Rido, ella había apoyado a Zero aunque este fuera arisco con ella

Ichiru: Zero… ella tambien fue una víctima más, Dante tiene razón, ella no pidió ser sellada y no pidió que nos usaran, es más estuvo dispuesta a que Shizuka tomara su vida con tal de darte la sangre que te salvaría

Zero: lo lamento Yuuki, no debí tratarte asi

Yuuki: Zero… Zero

Zero solo la abrazo consolando a la pequeña vampiresa para tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la sala, Ichiru hizo pasar a Rima tambien hasta la sala, para que pudieran platicar y saber que estaban haciendo ahí y si alguien más sabía dónde estaban

Zero: se quedó dormida y se ve muy agotada, al igual que tu

Rima: hemos viajado sin descansar y el suministro de tabletas se nos terminó hace una semana, yo le he estado dando de mi sangre, Yuuki no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Kaname-sama estaba haciendo estaba muy dolida y triste, no quería ser odiada por ti Kiryuu, además de que el Consejo en cuanto se enteró de que Yuuki era una Kuran había decidido que tenía que casarse con Kaname-sama un mes después para asi poder perpetuar el linaje Kuran

Trish: ¿la obligarían a casarse y a tener un heredero?

Rima: si y no solo eso, Kaname-sama se volvió muy celoso y posesivo con Yuuki, y en dos ocasiones trato de tomarla a la fuerza, la última vez incluso fue capaz de abofetearla y fue cuando decidió irse, pensó que Cross-san la apoyaría, pero la delato con Kaname y esa vez… él la tomo a la fuerza y trato de crear el vínculo pero Yuuki se opuso con mucho esfuerzo, Kaname esperaba que ella hubiese quedado en cinta, pero afortunadamente no fue asi, yo la convencí de huir y que iría con ella, además ella quería buscarte para pedirte perdón por todo lo que Cross y Kaname te hicieron

Dante: ¿qué iban a hacer después de eso?

Rima: buscaríamos a Isaya-sama para que la pusiera en letargo y yo la pondría en un lugar donde nunca la encontraran y me volvería su custodia

Zero y Yagari se habían quedado pasmados, ¿acaso Kuran se había vuelto loco?

Zero: todo lo que hizo ese malnacido se supone que fue por tener a Yuuki a su lado y según el hacerla feliz y sale con esto… es un maldito desgraciado… Yuuki ¿Cuánto has sufrido tu tambien?

Subaki: iré a preparar un brebaje para ti pequeña, vas a necesitarlo o de lo contraria entraras en inanición por sangre y preparare otro para Yuu-chan

Subaki regreso minutos después y le entrego a Rima un vaso con una bebida espesa de color rojo, parecía sangre pero al probarla supo que no lo era, pero su cuerpo lo asimilaba como si fuera real, le dio el otro a Zero quien con la ayuda de Dante se lo dieron a beber a una adormilada Yuuki

Yagari: ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, han encontrado a su Mate, lo mejor es no exponernos e irnos al Bosque de la Luna

Ichiru: ¿Qué pasara con ellas?

Subaki: es obvio cachorro, vienen con nosotros, no las dejaremos para que Kuran haga de ellas lo que quiera, Yuuki-chan ya sufrió con lo que le hizo y no me quiero ni imaginar el castigo que podrían imponerle a Rima-chan, además el avión está en el hangar listo para partir en cualquier momento

Ichiru: bien, supongo que entre más rápido mejor, ¿Qué dices Zero?

Zero: ¿Dante?

Dante: creo que unas vacaciones no nos caerán mal

Todos asintieron, y fueron a guardar todas sus cosas para subirlas a los carros, Alec fue llevado aun dormido, ya lo despertarían y le darían la sorpresa de Lady en el Bosque de la Luna, todos se despedían de Fortuna… un lugar que su nombre expresaba lo afortunados que fueron al encontrarse con sus almas gemelas, en el hangar Yuuki y Rima ahora podían dormir tranquilas, estaban lejos de Kuran y ahora los Lobos llegarían con sus Mate

El avión nuevamente había aterrizado y ahora seguían una carretera poco transitada, Yuuki había despertado y Rima le había contado todo lo que había pasado, ahora ella se encontraba feliz de estar con su hermano, si porque Zero era su hermano, el sí lo era, se preocupaba por ella y la cuidaba, el merecía ese título, él y nadie mas

Después de unas cuantas horas, entraron a un camino abandonado, pero al pasar un pequeño sendero se dieron cuenta que habían entrado a un hermoso y enorme bosque que era protegido por un enorme campo de fuerza, podían oír a las aves, al agua de un rio que tal vez pasaba muy cerca y a lo lejos pudieron ver unos hermosos muros los cuales eran adornados por bellas enredaderas de rosas blancas, al entrar pudieron ver una gran ciudadela, podían ver a los pequeños niños jugando por todos lados, y a toda la gente conviviendo en una calma que les brindaba mucha paz, al llegar a su destino vieron una enorme mansión y ahí afuera estaban María, Kokoro y Shizuka, quien se sorprendió de ver ahí a Yuuki

Todos bajaron y Zero pidió que llevaran a Alec a su habitacion, Kuro Hitachi los recibió feliz de ver que los cachorros venían con sus Mate y no cualquier Mate, la Luna había sido muy bondadosa con ellos al darles a tan nobles seres como pareja

Kuro Hitachi: es un gusto tenerlo nuevamente aquí Príncipe, Su Majestad, Princesa Kuran

Yuuki: etto… yo… yo ya no soy ninguna princesa, abandone todo eso

Kuro Hitachi: ¿eh? ¿Entonces cómo debo llamarla?

Yuuki: solo por mi nombre, Yuuki

Kuro Hitachi: entonces srita Yuuki es un placer tenerla aquí

Zero: Hitachi, Yuuki es mi hermana adoptiva, asi que por ahora llevara el apellido Kiryuu y seguirá siendo lo que es, una pequeña princesita y Shizuka ¿podrías ser su tutora?

Shizuka: claro que sí, sera un placer

Zero les explico cómo es que Shizuka estaba viva y Yuuki había aceptado que Shizuka fuera su tutora, tenía muchas cosas que aprender además tambien Kokoro las instruiría en modales, protocolo e historia de los Lobos

… **.JAPON…**

Kaname: maldita sea ¿Cómo es posible que no encuentren a Yuuki? Es solo una niña que no sabe nada y aun asi no pueden encontrarla

Shikki: te dije que Rima era buena y no dejara pista alguna para que las encontremos, además no han usado efectivo

Aido: solo nos queda esperar a que se les termine el suministro de tabletas y eso las obligara a comprar y con ello sabremos donde están

Kaname podía hacer más, solo tenía que esperar, sabía que Yuuki al estar recién despierta tendría más sed de la normal, asi que no podía pasar mucho tiempo para que las encontraran

Sin embargo con lo que no cantaba seria con ciertos sucesos, de los cuales no se enterara hasta unos años después

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **EL CLAN DE LOS LOBOS,**

 **CONOCIENDO A VERGIL,**

 **TRATANDO DE SALVAR A LOS LOBOS**

 **PARTE 1**

Todos bajaron y Zero pidió que llevaran a Alec a su habitacion a lo que Lady pidió ir con él, después de todo si despertaba ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, Kuro Hitachi los recibió feliz de ver que los cachorros venían con sus Mate y no cualquier Mate, la Luna había sido muy bondadosa con ellos al darles a tan nobles seres como pareja

Kuro Hitachi: es un gusto tenerlo nuevamente aquí Príncipe, Su Majestad, Princesa Kuran

Yuuki: etto… yo… yo ya no soy ninguna princesa, abandone todo eso

Kuro Hitachi: ¿eh? ¿Entonces cómo debo llamarla?

Yuuki: solo por mi nombre, Yuuki

Kuro Hitachi: entonces srita Yuuki es un placer tenerla aquí

Zero: Hitachi, Yuuki es mi hermanita adoptiva, asi que por ahora llevara el apellido Kiryuu y seguirá siendo lo que es, una pequeña princesita y Shizuka ¿podrías ser su tutora?

Shizuka: claro que sí, sera un placer

Zero les explico a Rima y a Yuuki cómo es que Shizuka estaba viva y Yuuki había aceptado que Shizuka fuera su tutora, tenía muchas cosas que aprender además tambien Kokoro las instruiría en modales, protocolo e historia de los Lobos

Hitachi: pero pasemos a la sala por favor, ahí estaremos más a gusto y podremos platicar, hay muchas cosas que debe saber antes de que los Guardianes hagan acto de presencia

Asi todos pasaron a una sala muy grande, todos los muebles eran de madera muy fina y todos tenian tallados de lobos, Zero tomo de la mano a Dante y lo guio a un asiento de dos personas que se encontraba como sillón principal y todos los demás fueron tomando asiento al lado de sus Mate, Rima y Yuuki tambien tomaron asiento pues Zero había decidido darles una oportunidad y su confianza

Zero: Hitachi, antes que nada te presentare, como ya lo escucharon él es Kuro Hitachi el Ministro del Clan o por asi decirlo el Sacerdote de la Luna y es quien lleva acabo las uniones, Kuro él es Dante Sparda, mi Mate y Luna

Hitachi: es un gran honor poder conocer a La Luna y Mate de nuestro Rey, agradezco a nuestra Madre la Luna tener a grandioso Príncipe

Dante: le agradezco el cumplido, pero a que se refieren con eso de "Luna"

Hitachi: oh bueno es fácil de explicar, en caso de no estar nuestro Rey, usted toma su lugar y todos deben obedecerlo pues su voz es la voz de nuestro Rey y su título de Luna se refiriere al Consorte Real destinado por nuestra Madre, por ello lleva el mismo título que ella, usted mi Príncipe es por asi decirlo la "Matriarca" jejejeje

Dante: ¿Matriarca?

Hitachi: simple título príncipe, además por lo que veo su energia envuelve a nuestro rey, por lo tanto usted fue el que lo hizo caer en sumisión

Dante: ¿de qué habla? Yo no he hecho aún nada con Zero

Zero: recuerdas cuando me alcanzaste en el bosque

Dante: si lo recuerdo, querías comerme si no me alejaba de ti, pero cuando me acerque a ti para tocarte tu caíste sollozando

Zero: eso en parte fue por tu energia y aroma, eran muy fuertes y al caer y dejarte tocarme mostré sumisión, lo que significa que en nuestra relación eres el dominante

Hitachi: asi es Príncipe Dante

Dante: bien… después me explicaras eso con mayor detalle

Zero: bien… como decía el joven que esta con Ichi es Nero Angelo su Mate y es tambien un Demonio, La chica que esta con Mary se llama Trish y tambien es un Demonio regente del Rayo y su Mate, la pequeña que está en brazos de Ross es Paty y ya formaron su compromiso, y la chica que fue con Alec se llama Lady y es una cazadora y tambien por lo visto sacerdotisa y es su Mate, Ella es Rima una vampiresa noble que tambien tiene el poder del rayo y el hombre a su Lado se llama Morrison y es el enlace en las misiones de nuestras parejas

Hitachi: castas muy poderosas, por lo visto sus futuros cachorros seran sumamente poderosos y muy hermosos

Yagari: bien, basta de las presentaciones, dinos que está pasando con los Guardianes

Hitachi: esos viejos mientras se fueron dieron inicio a las celebraciones de las Uniones, me opuse por supuesto y puse una barrera en el Lago de la Luna, querían llevar acabo el Ritual de Coronación y Unión por medio de los pergaminos de sangre, afortunadamente me encontraba en el mismo sitio y no se los permití y selle el Lago

Zero: **COMO SE HAN ATREVIDO A HACERLO**

Hitachi: por favor cálmese su majestad, afortunadamente todos ya están unidos a sus parejas

Zero: **¿Y QUE PASARIA SI NO LAS HUBIERAMOS ENCONTRADO A TIEMPO?**

Yagari: Zero cálmate ahora mismo

Zero: **¿COMO ME PIDES QUE ME CALME?, SI HUBIERAN LLEVADO ACABO ESE RITUAL HABRIAN MATADO A NUESTROS MATE**

Dante se puso de pie y abrazo a Zero por la cintura y comenzó a dejar salir su energia poco a poco, la energia de Zero y Dante era impresionante, ambas eran fuertes, pero al mismo tiempo se envolvían como si se abrazaran, Dante pudo calmar a Zero y lo sentó en su regazo

Dante: podría explicarme de que trata ese ritual

Hitachi: sere honesto, cuando creíamos a los príncipes perdidos, los Guardianes dejaron de acatar la voluntad de nuestra Madre la Luna y comenzaron a unir a los Lobos con el mejor postor, cuando supimos que estaban vivos y regresaron, los Guardianes eligieron prometidas y concubinos para los príncipes, pero al ver el poder de nuestro Rey ellos tomaron los sellos de Sangre para unir a los príncipes con las personas que ellos eligieron, literalmente el Pergamino de Sangre, mata a los Mate para que puedan unir a quien sea a los Lobos, cuando Zero e Ichiru regresaron esos pergaminos se destruyeron, pero los Guardianes habían escondido dos y el día de Luna llena trataron de realizar el ritual, yo estaba en el Lago ofrendando flores por la llegada de mi amada Shizuka y cuando me di cuenta de lo que harían Selle el Lago

Yuuki: Zero-nii ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Zero: Lamento haberte asustado con mi energia Yuuki

Yuuki: no te preocupes, te entiendo, recuerda que pase por lo mismo, el Consejo Vampírico quería unirme a Kaname a la fuerza

Zero: Hitachi, mantendrás el sello hasta mañana por la noche, has venir a esos imbéciles y cuando estén aqui ve y anuncia las Uniones Reales a todos, para que todo esté listo para mañana por la noche

Hitachi: si, enseguida lo hare, aaaah estoy feliz, me retiro

Dante: ¿uniones?

Zero: no me vas a tocar hasta que cumplas con todas las ceremonias Demonio de cascos ligeros

Dante: ¿Por qué me llamas asi?

Zero: no creas que se me ha olvidado lo que Paty me dijo de ti

Paty: uuups jajajajaja

Dante: vamos Zero no estarás hablando en serio

Zero: lo hago

Ichiru: supongo que sera buena idea ir a al pueblo y ver que usaremos, Dante te dejamos con Zero y… trata de no matar a los Guardianes… bueno, una paliza puede estar bien… sabes puedes dejarlos medio muertos… bueno tal vez no sea malo que desaparezcan

Nero: no le des ideas Ichiru

Yagari: bien los dejamos iremos a ayudar a Hitachi y dar aviso a la manada

Todos salieron de la Mansión y Dante solo abrazo a Zero para comenzar a besar sus mejillas y su cabello, sabía que su pareja estaba molesta y tenía que redimirse con el

Dante: Zero no te voy a mentir, tuve varias aventuras con mujeres, pero eran eso, aventuras de una sola noche, jamás formalice nada con nadie, no sentía nada por ellas, pero contigo es diferente, solo pienso en ti, tu aroma está grabado en cada poro de mi piel y solo el pensar en separarme de ti me duele, eres mi alma gemela, nunca te sere infiel, no necesito a nadie, solo a ti Zero, solo tu creas esta sensación cálida en mi pecho y jamás diría estas cursilerías a nadie, solo a ti

Zero: lo lamento, es solo que… desde que supe lo que en realidad era y sobre todo cuando mi sangre de Lobo despertó… te estuve esperando y anhelando, siempre me sentí solo y no había nadie que me amara… y cuando Paty dijo eso… me asuste

Dante: te amo mi Lobito, eres el único en mi corazón, en mi mente y en mi alma

Zero: ¿me lo juras?

Dante: te lo juro Zero, te amo cachorrito tonto

Zero: eres un idiota, tan bien que ibas

Dante: eso quiere que ya me perdonaste verdad mi sexy lobito… creo que ya llegaron a interrumpirnos

Justo como lo había dicho Dante, Zero pudo sentir las energías de los Guardianes, por lo tanto se sentó a un lado de Dante y espero a que estos llegaran a la sala, minutos más tarde los Guardianes ya se encontraban frente a ellos

Yamiel: su majestad, es grato tenerlo de regreso, aunque nos preguntábamos ¿Qué hacen aquí unos demonios y unas vampiresas?

Zero: ¿acaso me estas pidiendo explicaciones Yamiel? Aquí el único que pedirá explicaciones soy yo, asi que empieza por decirme como te has atrevido a querer usar Pergaminos de Sangre para unirme a tu estúpida nieta, yo mismo queme todos esos malditos pergaminos, pero todos ustedes se atrevieron a guardar dos, para usarlos conmigo y con Ichiru, ¿Qué tienen que decir?

Kobato: su majestad, debe entender es necesario que tome una Luna y poder tener descendencia, es imposible que encuentren a sus Mate, es mejor si hace la Ceremonia del Pergamino de Sangre

Zero: claramente di una orden, nadie volvería a unirse bajo esas circunstancias, Nuestra Madre la Luna es quien nos designa a nuestra pareja

Sheril: lo lamentamos majestad, pero mientras no esté unido a alguien nosotros tenemos que tomar decisiones, usted no es del todo aun el rey y hasta que no se una con la nieta de Yamiel nosotros seguimos teniendo la última palabra

Zero: ¿con que las cosas son asi?

Amerik: su majestad, estoy en contra de que esto se haga, yo no puedo obligarlo a unirse con alguien que no sea su Mate

Kota: majestad yo opino igual que Amerik, no estamos de acuerdo con los demás miembros del Recinto de los guardianes

Mayune: Amerik, Kota, esto ha sido tomado por votación, asi que no pueden hacer nada

Zero: guarden silencio ahora mismo, Amerik, Kota, pueden estar tranquilos, no me uniré a nadie que no sea mi Luna, por lo tanto en dos dias se llevara a cabo la Ceremonia de Coronación y la Promesa a la Luna

Kota: ¿eso quiere decir que encontró a su Luna mi señor?

Yamiel: eso es imposible, mi nieta Ayumi quedara en ridículo, no me diga que su Luna es una de esas sucias Vampiresas

Zero: te dije que te callaras Yamiel, nadie hablara mal de Yuuki ni de Rima, son las únicas vampiresas que son dignas de estar en la manada y bajo mi resguardo y para tu información el cómo quede Ayumi no me interesa

Kobato: pero porque debe estar este demonio aquí, no tiene nada que ver

Zero: te equivocas Kobato y de ahora en adelante te dirigirás con él con respeto, al igual que todos, pues él es mi Luna

Zero quien había puesto una barrera en Dante y en él la quito y todos los Guardianes pudieron notar los aromas mezclados, LA sonrisa en los rostros de Amerik y Kota era sincera, sin embargo en Yamiel, Kobato, Sheril y Mayune era palpable la ira, pero ya no podían hacer nada o tal vez…

Sheril: ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una treta?

Dante: sabes eres una mujer bastante odiosa, ya tuve suficiente de ustedes, yo soy Dante Sparda, hijo del Caballero Oscuro Sparda, Rey de los demonios y si tanto desean saber si es cierto aquí tienen la prueba

Dante descubrió el hombro de Zero para después descubrir el suyo y mostrar las marcas, ahora sabían que ya no podían hacer nada, tambien sabían que en cuanto Zero fuera nombrado rey oficialmente, obtendrían un castigo por parte de Yagari

Zero: ahora márchense, Amerik y Kota, ustedes se quedan

Los demás guardianes pasaron a retirarse, mientras que Amerik y Kota se abalanzaron contra Zero dándole un abrazo y restregando sus mejillas en las de Zero

Amerik: no puedo creer que mi cachorrito haya conocido a su Mate

Kota: asi te cases y tengas a tu Luna nunca dejaras de ser nuestro cachorrito

Zero: me aplastan… no… respiro… Dante

Dante: disculpen señores, pero podrían dejar a mi Lobito antes de que lo aplasten y lo dejen sin aire

Kota: oh… jejejeje perdón Dante-sama, es solo que nos hemos emocionado, conocemos a Zerito y a Ichi desde cachorros, nunca perdimos la esperanza de que ellos volverían algún día y ciertamente desde que Zero fue nombrado el

Alfa de la manada todos han estado más felices porque saben que podrán unir sus vidas con su Mate

Dante: lo entiendo, aunque por lo que pude tambien entender, habrá Lobos que ya no puedan estar con su Mate por esos Pergaminos que usaron ¿cierto? ¿Qué pasara con ellos?

Amerik: lamentablemente Dante-sama, los Lobos que ya estaban comprometidos por medio de los pergaminos, están muriendo, pues sus parejas murieron a causa del ritual

Dante: y ¿no se puede hacer nada para salvarlos?

Zero: he buscado alguna forma de salvarlos, pero hasta ahora no he podido, además aunque encontráramos una forma, ellos solo querrán morir para estar con su Mate

Dante: tal vez haya una forma de ayudarlos, pero el único que puede saber es Vergil

Zero: ¿Vergil?

Dante: si mi hermano mayor, por ahora él es el Rey del mundo Demoniaco y posee magia asi como pergaminos muy antiguos que tal vez tengan algo que pueda ayudar a los lobos

Yuuki: aaam… disculpen… Zero-ni yo sé que dijiste que fuera con todos, pero me quede y escuche todo, si Dante y su hermano pueden encontrar algo para salvar a los lobos, tal vez yo pueda ayudar

Kota: ¿y usted quien es pequeña?

Zero: ella es Yuuki es mi hermanita adoptiva, vivía con Cross antes de que yo llegara ahí, pero en realidad es la hermana de Kaname Kuran, pero por algunas circunstancias que después les platicare, ella se quedara aquí bajo mi tutela y como una Kiryuu

Kota: es una cachorrita muy pequeña y linda, aunque no le queda el cabello negro, pero eso después lo arreglo jejejeje y bien dime cachorra ¿Cómo puedes ayudarnos?

Yuuki: bueno, yo… etto… cuando escape de la Mansión Kuran tome esto que guardaba Aido-sempai

Yuuki se acercó hasta donde estaban todos y frente a ellos se hizo un corte en su brazo, la sangre comenzó a emanar, pero esta no cayó al suelo, sino que tomo la forma de un Libro, el cual tomo y se lo entrego a Zero

Yuuki: es el Codex de los Vampiros, es un libro muy importante y pensé que asi como ha cambiado Kaname, era peligroso que se quedara con él y más porque ahí viene un hechizo que puede poner en letargo a los Lobos, no quería que Kaname y Cross te hicieran daño, por eso lo robe cuando escapamos y estoy segura que está más seguro en tus manos Zero-ni

Dante: eso es excelente, podemos ponerlos en letargo, mientras averiguamos como ayudarlos, asi podemos ir con Vergil, ¿pero cómo fue que aprendiste a guardarlo en tu sangre?

Yuuki: bueno eso… un día yo quise esconder unas cosas de Kaname e Isaya me enseño como hacerlo… asi que cuando lo robe lo escondí en mi sangre

Amerik: eso es bueno, ellos no sospecharan que la cachorra lo tomo

Zero: bien… Yuuki ¿puedes guardarlo en la sangre de Dante?

Yuuki: etto… creo que si, después de todo es un demonio y su sangre es algo parecida a la de un vampiro

Zero tomo el libro y comenzó a leer hasta encontrar aquello que Yuuki le había mencionado, al encontrarlo vio que podría hacerlo, al ser cazador tenia esas habilidades, solo necesitaría que los Lobos estuvieran en un solo lugar, Dante y Yuuki podrían ser la única esperanza para salvar a los lobos que estaban muriendo

Los cuatro fueron al subterráneo donde se encontraban las catacumbas, ahí llevarían a cabo el ritual, Yuuki comenzó con la ayuda de Zero a trazar un enorme símbolo con la sangre de ella, al terminar Dante la sostuvo pues había perdido mucha sangre, Amerik y Kota llegaron con los 40 Lobos que aún quedaban vivos después de haber pasado por el Ritual del Pergamino de Sangre, Zero les había explicado lo que haría, algunos no deseaban eso, pero si su Alfa se los pedía para que vivieran lo harían, tal vez la Luna fuera condescendiente y les otorgara una vez más su bendición y encontrar un Mate, Zero los cocolo en el centro y comenzó a recitar el conjuro

Zero: Aeterna somnis invocarem cinae sit amet nisi per sanguinem electione horum oro Thoroughbreds abducere dormitione somni diceret. (Que el sueño eterno que invoco, sea solo un letargo para salvar a estas criaturas, con la sangre derramada por voluntad propia de una Sangre Pura te imploro los induzcas en el sueño.)

Todos los Lobos fueron rodeados por un campo de energia de color rubí, al ver que había salido todo bien salieron del lugar el cual fue sellado por Dante, asi se asegurarían de que nadie pudiera entrar, al regresar a la sala, vieron como todos ya habían regresado, era de noche y Subaki al ver a Yuuki en brazos de Dante se asusto

Subaki: ¿pero que le paso a la cachorra?, está muy pálida

Zero: Yuuki perdió mucha sangre, Subaki podrías darle un brebaje, la dejaremos en su recamara para que descansé, Amerik y Kota les explicaran que fue lo que paso, Dante y yo tenemos que salir de inmediato

Ichiru: ¿Qué pasara con las bodas?

Zero: no te preocupes Ichi eso sigue en pie, volveremos lo más rápido que podamos

Dante cargo a Zero en brazos e hizo emerger su energia tomando su forma de demonio por completo y ante la mirada de todos en el suelo se abrió un portal por el cual pasaron… Kota comenzó a explicarles lo que había pasado, por lo tanto Subaki fue a preparar el brebaje mientras dejaban a Yuuki en su habitacion

Al llegar al mundo Demoniaco Dante tomo nuevamente su forma pero no bajo a Zero en ningún momento, a lo cual iba a protestar

Dante: se lo que quieres y no te bajare, si lo hago no dudaran en atacarte, el que tengamos la marca no demuestra nada aun, mi aroma no está en tu cuerpo, por lo tanto en el mundo demoniaco aun no eres mi esposo

Zero: entiendo, entonces tu hermano… tratara de atacarme

Dante: no lo sé, hace años que no lo veo y la última vez que lo hicimos peleamos hasta casi matarnos, no sé si aún me odie

Zero: ¿Por qué no me hablaste de él antes?

Dante: no pensé que fuera necesario

Zero: espero no tengamos problemas con el

Dante: eso espero yo tambien

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a un castillo de color negro afuera estaban dos hombres muy conocidos para Dante, los cuales lo guiaron hasta donde se encontraba Vergil, una vez frente a su hermano, Vergil comenzó a inspeccionarlo de arriba hacia abajo, mirando tambien a Zero, notando la marca pero no la unión

Vergil: jamás pensé que vendrías aquí hermano

Dante: no pensaba hacerlo pero necesito un favor

Vergil: no crees que eres muy cínico, para pedir mi ayuda, o es acaso que quieres que apruebe tu unión y la lleve acabo

Dante: no necesito de eso

Vergil: entonces que te parece esto…

Vergil se abalanzó en contra de Dante, y este solo pudo esquivar el filo de la espada la cual iba dirigida hacia Zero, al parecer no obtendría las cosas por las buenas, sin embargo al tener los brazos ocupados cuidando de Zero, Vergil pudo hacerle un corte con la espada, lo cual fue un grave error

Zero al sentir el dolor de la herida sobre su Mate, salto de los brazos de Dante y ante Vergil tomo su forma de Lobo en segunda fase la cual mostraba sus siete colas, sin dudar se abalanzó contra Vergil, este al ver al enorme Lobo dio un salto hacia atrás pero su espada le fue arrebatada por las enormes fauces de Zero y esta fácilmente fue rota

Vergil se quedó impresionado pues la herida hecha hacia su hermano, no estaba, pero si se había transferido al Lobo, el cual le mostraba sus enormes Garras y los afilados dientes, ahí fue donde pudo comprobar que no había un Lazo demoniaco formado pero si uno de Lobo a lo cual desistió de su batalla

Vergil: al parecer un Lobo termino domándote al final Dante

Zero: **atrévete a acercarte a mi Luna y te mato Demonio**

Vergil: vaya y no solo eso un Alfa

Dante: Zero

Zero: **voy a descuartizarlo, no me interesa que sea tu sangre, pagara por lo que te hizo**

Dante: normalmente te dejaría tal vez hacerlo cachorrito, pero recuerda a lo que hemos venido

Zero: **no me digas cachorrito o te morderé**

Dante: vamos, vamos, Vergil siempre es asi

Vergil: no me digas que este es el Alfa y próximo rey de los Lobos, bueno no me molesta, al menos ya existe alguien que te pondrá en tu lugar

Dante: supongo que ya no estas molesto

Vergil: no, supongo que me merecía lo que me paso, en fin, porque no vuelves a tu forma humana y hablamos

Zero: **grrrrrrrrr no hasta que te disculpes**

Dante: no me mires asi Vergil, tú iniciaste, además cuando esta asi no me hace caso

Vergil: bien, disculpe por lastimar al idiota de mi hermano

Zero: **disculpa aceptada y lo de idiota está bien**

Zero volvió a la normalidad y Dante le dio una mirada dando a entender que se había molestado por lo de "idiota" a lo cual Zero solo le dio una dulce sonrisa, haciendo que Dante solo lo mirara como idiota, cosa que noto Vergil

Vergil: soy Vergil Sparda

Zero: Zero Kiryuu, Alfa y futuro rey del Clan de los Lobos

Vergil: ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?

Tanto Dante como Zero comenzaron a contarle toda su historia, la de Zero, el cómo vivió como nivel E, la convivencia en la academia Cross hasta la batalla contra Rido y su despertar, como se conocieron y su llegada hasta el Clan de los Lobos, asi como su futura unión, la ayuda de Yuuki y lo que necesitaban

Vergil: hay un antiguo ritual en el cual se puede devolver la esencia de una alma gemela, en pocas palabras la esencia regresa pero recae en otra persona, sin modificar su personalidad, sin embargo para poder hacer el ritual ustedes dos, no solo deben unirse bajo la Ceremonia de la Luna Madre, sino que tambien bajo la Ceremonia Demoniaca, ya que solo ustedes dos pueden realizar el ritual

Zero: la Ceremonia se llevara a cabo mañana por la noche, aprovechando la Luna Llena, por lo tanto podemos realizar ambas uniones, si tú nos das tu bendición y aceptas crear una alianza con nosotros

Vergil: me alegro que hayas encontrado a tu alma gemela Dante, tanto padre como madre estarán felices, y por lo visto al crear la alianza puede que algunos Lobos tengan Lazos con otros demonios, como en el caso de Trish y Nero

Dante: te lo agradezco hermano

Vergil: no se diga más, preparare todo para el Ritual de unión y abriré un portal para mañana y asi poder estar todos en el mismo sitio

Vergil hizo aparecer un pergamino el cual le extendió a Dante y Zero ambos lo leyeron, era un acuerdo de paz y más aun tratándose por el matrimonio de Dante, al estar de acuerdo en todo tanto Zero como Vergil lo firmaron con sangre, ahora los demonios se les unían

… **MANSION KURAN…..**

Kaname estaba furioso, de alguna forma no encontraban a Yuuki y eso lo estaba desesperando, Cross no había podido obtener información de la Asociación y no solo eso al parecer todo estaba empeorando

Kaname: ¿cómo es que desapareció el Codex?

Aido: no lo sé Kaname-sama, estoy seguro de que estaba en el mismo lugar

Kaname: maldita sea ¿Quién lo robo? Ese libro debe aparecer, es el único que dice como matar a todos los malditos Lobos

Aido: lo estamos buscando por todas partes Kaname-sama

Kaname: ¿estás seguro que Yuuki no pudo robarlo?

Aido: no Kaname-sama, estaba protegido por una fuerte barrera que usted puso y Yuuki-sama aun aprendía a hacer barreras, asi que ella no pudo hacer sido, solo puedo pensar que un Sangre Pura fue quien lo robo

Kaname: maldita sea, primero Yuuki y ahora el Codex… quiero que encuentren a ambos y cuando lo hagan Yuuki sabrá que no debe desobedecer ninguna de mis ordenes

… **CLAN DE LOS LOBOS…**

Dante y Zero habían regresado por la madrugada, pero estaban cansados, ya hablarían con todos por la mañana

Zero: estoy muy cansado

Dante: es normal, el paso al mundo Demoniaco es muy pesado y más al no tener mi esencia

Zero: vamos a dormir, mañana sera un día muy agitado

Dante: bien, vamos a descansar mi cachorrito

Zero: si tuviera las fuerzas te patearía

Dante: lo sé, vamos a dormir

Zero asintió, ambos se dieron una ducha, se cambiaron e ingresaron a la cama, Zero en cuanto sintió los brazos de Dante se quedó dormido, era una sensación tan reconfortante tener a su mate, se sentía seguro, protegido y amado, Dante lo abrazo y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, dándole un beso en la frente, asi poco a poco Dante sucumbió al sueño, pues a la mañana siguiente muchas cosas pasarían y muchas sorpresas tambien se llevarían algunos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **CONOCIENDO A VERGIL,**

 **CEREMONIA Y PROMESA DE LA LUNA, ENTREGA.**

 **TRATANDO DE SALVAR A LOS LOBOS**

 **PARTE 2**

Dante y Zero habían regresado por la madrugada, pero estaban cansados había sido un día muy agotador entre lidiar con los Guardianes y con Vergil, quien no los dejo ir hasta que no entendieran todo lo de la ceremonia, ya hablarían con todos por la mañana, por ahora querían descansar

Zero: estoy muy cansado

Dante: es normal, el paso al mundo Demoniaco es muy pesado y más al no tener mi esencia, además tuviste un altercado con Vergil

Zero: vamos a dormir, mañana sera un día muy agitado y tu hermano no es tan malo, solo creo que es muy metódico

Dante: en eso tienes razón Vergil es asi, al menos nos memorizamos lo que debemos hacer mañana o no nos hubiera dejado ir, bien, vamos a descansar mi cachorrito

Zero: si tuviera las fuerzas te patearía

Dante: lo sé, vamos a dormir, yo tambien estoy cansado

Zero asintió, ambos se dieron una ducha, se cambiaron e ingresaron a la cama, Zero en cuanto sintió los brazos de Dante se quedó dormido, era una sensación tan reconfortante tener a su mate, se sentía seguro, protegido y amado, Dante lo abrazo y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, dándole un beso en la frente, asi poco a poco Dante sucumbió al sueño

Subaki y Yagari se habían percatado de la llegada de ambos, por lo tanto ya estaban más tranquilos

Yagari: aun no puedo creer que esa cachorra entregara el Codex

Subaki: lo hizo por el cariño que siente hacia Zero, lo ve como a un verdadero hermano, además la cachorra sufrió mucho y sabemos que Zero no dejara que le hagan algo malo de nuevo

Yagari: en eso tienes razón, aunque la verdad me extraña que Cross haya permitido que Kuran la lastimara, él era muy sobreprotector con ella y más siendo la hija de Juuri su gran amor

Subaki: esos Kuran ni me los menciones, nos hicieron mucho daño y por su culpa casi fuimos exterminados, perdimos a los príncipes y te perdí a ti por mucho tiempo

Yagari: lo sé y por eso te pido perdón, a través de nuestro vinculo siempre te sentí con la ansiedad y la preocupación, pero no podía permitir que me sintieras, era lo mejor en ese entonces

Subaki: lo sé y te entiendo, ambos sufrimos, pero ahora ya estamos juntos y nada no va a separar ahora

A la sala donde estaban Yagari y Subaki entro un joven Lobo para decirles que Hitachi ya había terminado con los pedestales, por lo tanto ambos fueron a ver como había quedado el lugar

…

Era muy temprano cerca de las 7:00 am cuando él toque en la puerta comenzó a despertar a Dante, al abrir los ojos su mirada cambio a una cálida y sonriente entre sus brazos estaba Zero, pero lo más divertido para Dante era ver lo adorable que se veía Zero con esas orejitas plateadas y su colita sobresaliendo mientras que esta lo abrazaba al mismo tiempo, con mucho cuidado tomo su celular y le tomo varias fotografías a Zero, al terminar se levantó con mucho cuidado para abrir la puerta

Lobo: buenos dias mi señor, siento molestarlo, pero Yagari solicita su presencia, al parecer un portal está haciéndose presente

Dante: bien dile que bajare enseguida y que no se preocupe es mi hermano Vergil

Lobo: entendido mi señor, con su permiso

El joven lobo se retiró para ir donde estaba Yagari y darle el recado de Dante, Yagari entendió y les pidió a los Lobos de la Guardia que podían retirarse, Dante bajo saludando a Yagari para acto después darle paso a su hermano quien atravesó el portal

Dante: Yagari le presento a mi hermano Vergil Sparda, él es el Rey del mundo Demoniaco

Vergil: es un placer conocerlo Yagari-san, ellos son mis más fieles guerreros Modeus y Baul y ella es mi mano derecha Kat

Los tres que acompañaban a Vergil hicieron una reverencia al igual que Yagari y tambien saludaron a Dante

Vergil: Dante ya me ha puesto al corriente con todo lo que ha pasado

Yagari: el placer es nuestro, pase por favor, hablaremos mejor en la sala

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala principal donde Dante le explico todo a Yagari, haciéndole entrega del Pacto de Sangre para la Alianza entre Demonios y Lobos, Yagari la aceptó gustoso pues sabía que ahora serían más fuertes y si algunos demonios estaban emparejados con Lobos, los vampiros no volverían a atacarlos, tambien le explicaron que debían llevar a cabo la ceremonia Demoniaca

Yagari: ya veo ¿Ichiru tambien tendrá que llevar acabo esa Ceremonia?

Vergil: si, Nero, Trish y Dante, los tres son demonios y deben llevar esa Unión

Yagari: ¿con cuál debemos comenzar?

Vergil: con la suya por supuesto, después seguirá la demoniaca, y unos dias después que el poder de Zero y Dante se haya acoplado podremos dar inicio al ritual del Pergamino del regreso de la esencia y eso lo hará Kat pero con la energia de Zero y Dante

Yagari: entonces lo dejo en sus manos, tengo que asegurarme de que todo vaya bien y que esté listo a tiempo

Dante: necesita que ayude en algo

Yagari: no, pero es preferible que mejor descanses otro rato, créeme que es muy agitado cuando se hace una unión asi, prácticamente se celebrara un día completo

Vergil: ve a descansar, yo iré con Yagari para afinar los detalles

Dante regreso a la habitacion y cuando entro Zero ya se había levantado, al parecer iba a ducharse

Zero: ¿llego tu hermano?

Dante: si, pero tanto Yagari como Vergil dijeron que descansáramos

Zero: sera un día muy agitado, deberías dormir otro rato

Dante: ¿Qué harás tú?

Zero: debo ir a ver como esta Yuuki y luego tengo que ver a Ichiru, supongo que tambien tendremos que ver los trajes para la ceremonia y tengo que ver cómo van las cosas

Dante: en ese caso te acompaño

Zero ingreso al baño de ducho y salio con Dante, fueron a la habitacion de Yuuki donde ella ya se encontraba mejor y le platicaron lo que había sucedido después de que la dejaran con Subaki

Yuuki: yo tambien quiero ayudar

Zero: bien entonces vamos de seguro todas tambien querrán ver los vestidos que utilizaran

Los tres salieron de la habitacion para ir directamente a otra sala donde podían ver varios maniquís con diversas ropas, entre trajes y vestidos, ya todos se encontraban ahí

Zero: buenos dias

Ichiru: buenos dias hermanos, mira Susan ya envió todo, solo es cuestión de elegir lo que cada uno quiera usar, los trajes para la ceremonia vienen en parejas y no solo eso Alec ya despertó y no dejo salir a Lady de la habitacion jajajajaja

Kaito: no sería mejor ayudarla

Dante: Lady sabrá controlarlo asi que no deberíamos preocuparnos

Entre platicas y ver los trajes y vestidos, todos ya se habían decidido por lo que usarían, Zero y Dante salieron del lugar dejando a todos mientras ellos iban a revisan todo, a su paso todos los Lobos saludaban a su Alfa y Luna, la mansión estaba decorada con rosas plateadas, blancas y lirios

Tambien pudieron ver a Vergil y a Yagari con un grupo grande de demonios que terminaban de preparar junto a Hitachi el Lago donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia

Zero: al parecer ya todo está listo ¿quieres entrenar un poco?

Dante: me parece perfecto

Ambos fueron aun campo de entrenamiento donde había algunos Lobos, Zero tomo una katana y Dante hizo lo mismo, los Lobos comenzaron a tomar asiento en diferentes lugares pues querían ver el entrenamiento entre sus próximos reyes

Zero: espero estés listo, no me contendré

Dante: no esperaba que lo hicieras

Zero corrió rápidamente hacia Dante atacándole con la katana, el golpe había sido muy fuerte pero Dante lo había detenido, ambos atacaban con una técnica muy fuerte, los golpes y el resonar de las Katanas atrajo la atención de más Lobos y algunos demonios, Dante había saltado para esquivar un ataque de Zero pero rápidamente arremetió contra él, Zero esquivo el ataque y ambos se encontraban disfrutando de su encuentro, la fuerza y el resonar de las espadas, junto con la energia emitida era algo sorprendente, Zero le soltó una patada a Dante y este se estrelló contra un muro pero salio rápido para tomarlo de la muñeca y lanzarlo hacia el mismo lugar donde él había caído, de los escombros salio en forma de Lobo y se agazapo para lanzar a Dante

Zero: sera mejor que te esfuerces, con eso no me harás nada

Dante: ya lo veremos Lobito

Dante tomo fu forma de Devil Trigger y corrió hasta donde estaba Zero, mientras que este saldo, el golpe de energia había sido muy fuerte y por el impacto tanto Dante como Zero había salido disparados hacia los muros

Todos estaban sorprendidos de la fuerza de Dante y se su imponente forma, definitivamente su Luna era muy fuerte

Yagari: creo que por hoy es suficiente entrenamiento

Subaki: cachorro no es hora de estar jugando, debes estar preparándote para ir a la cascada

Zero y Dante habían regresado a la normalidad y al parecer Zero estaba molesto de que arruinaran su diversión

Dante: ¿cascada? ¿Qué tiene que hacer Zero en una cascada?

Subaki: ¿no te lo dijo el cachorro?... Bueno él debe ir a la cascada para purificar su cuerpo y debe estar ahí hasta la hora de la ceremonia

Zero: se me olvido, pero no es nada malo Dante es parte de la ceremonia, normalmente Ichiru tambien tendría que hacerlo, pero como él y Nero ya consumaron su matrimonio ya no necesita hacerlo

Dante: ya entiendo, supongo que tendré que esperar

Subaki: no te preocupes yo estaré con él y me asegurare de que llegue a tiempo

Dante beso la frente de Zero para dejar que se fuera con Subaki, minutos después se encontraba en la habitacion por lo que decidió que sería bueno dormir un poco

Zero y Subaki habían ingresado por un camino iluminado por antorchas hasta llegar a una pequeña cascada, Zero se quitó toda la ropa para ingresar al agua, esta comenzó a brillar y Zero se dejó hundir en el agua, las horas habían pasado considerablemente rápido, una vez que el agua dejo de brillar Zero emergió, su aspecto había cambiado, tenía su piel más blanca y tersa, todas las cicatrices de batallas anteriores habían desaparecido, su cabello ahora llegaba a la altura de sus caderas, sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad y no solo eso, ahora mostraban un color entre amatista y plata, sus labios se mostraban de un bello color rosado y su cuerpo formaba curvas delicadas, pero su poder era abrumador, tanto que todos habían sentido el despertar del lago.

Todo estaba listo Zero había salido de la cascada y en este momento se encontraba colocándose un Kimono Blanco de mangas transparentes con adorno en flores de sakura, Subaki había trenzado su cabello con algunos lirios lilas y estaban por comenzar a partir hacia el Lago

Por su parte Ichiru vestía un Kimono en color lavanda con adornos de mariposas, su cabello atado en una coleta con algunas lilas, Trish vestía un kimono en tono perlado con algunos copos azules, su cabello suelto pero con una tiara de pequeños cristales, Lady vestía un kimono blanco con adornos de flores amarillas y su cabello estaba trenzado de un lado adornado con pequeñas flores en color rosa, Paty vestía un lindo vestido en color rosa con holanes violetas, Morrison había optado por un traje en color beige, Nero por una Yukata en color negro con mariposas, Mary una Yukata negra con copos azules, Alec una Yukata negra con flores amarillas, Ross un kimono rosa con bordes violetas, Rima vestía un kimono negro con mariposas rojas y Yuuki un kimono azul cielo con flores de diversos colores, Yagari había optado por una Yukata en color azul marino con bordes rojos idéntico al de Subaki, Shizuka por un kimono amarillo con adornos de lobos cafés, Hitachi una Yukata café con bordes amarillos, María y Kokoro ambas usaban Kimonos azul cielo con bordes azul oscuro

Dante terminaba de colocarse un conjunto que Vergil le había traído, constaba de un pantalón blanco de piel ceñido, una camiseta de manga larga y cuello alto en blanco, botas largas hasta la rodilla del mismo tono y su fiel gabardina roja que por nada del mundo había querido dejar, mientras que Vergil vestía de negro con su típica gabardina azul

Dante: listo, esta noche Zero no se me escapa

Vergil: aun no puedo creer que te hayas aguantado

Dante: Zero es una pequeña fiera y no me dejo tocarlo, al menos me dejo dormir con el

Vergil: pues me alegra que mi cuñadito te pueda poner en su lugar

Dante: ojala que el día en el que encuentres a tu alma gemela sea igual o peor que Zero

Dante: eso nunca va a pasar, soy un demonio libre y pienso seguir asi toda mi vida

Dante: lo mismo decía yo Vergil… pero ya caerás y sera cuando me burle de ti

Vergil: espera sentado hermanito… mejor vámonos antes de que la "novia" llegue antes y patee tu trasero

Dante: lo creo capaz de eso y más, esta mañana en el entrenamiento en verdad iba enserio

Vergil: tu tambien… vamos

Ambos hermanos salieron de la habitacion, llegaron al lago y ya estaban todos, en un peldaño bajo del lado derecho estaban Alec y Lady, en el centro Ichiru y Zero y a la izquierda Mary y Trish, más arriba estaba otro peldaño en el cual se colocó Dante

Ichiru: Dante quítate esa gabardina y ponte la blanca

Dante: pero el blanco no es mi estilo, di que al menos todo lo demás está en ese color

Ichiru: hazlo o Zero pateara tú trasero y te aseguro que te quedaras sin noche de bodas por toda la eternidad

Dante: no hablaras enserio

Ichiru: ¿no lo crees capaz?

Dante sin pensarlo un segundo más se quitó rápidamente su gabardina roja, se la paso a Vergil y este le paso la de color Blanco y justo a tiempo pues los vítores comenzaron y Zero apareció al lado de Subaki, Dante se quedó embelesado por el cambio de Zero y definitivamente no lo dejaría salir de esa habitación en un largo tiempo

 **Los que estén en wattpad desde aquí pueden poner el video, a los de amor yaoi les dejo el link:**

watch?v=QuNhTLVgV2Y&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA&index=2

Zero se situó al lado de Dante tomando su mano, Ichiru tomo la mano de Nero, Alec la de Lady y Mary la de Trish, Hitachi se colocó frente a ellos y la barrera que había puesto fue retirada, Yagari se colocó frente a Nero e Ichiru, Subaki frente a Lady y Alec y Shizuka frente a Mary y Trish

Hitachi: esta noche estamos presentes tanto Lobos como Demonios para unir frente a nuestra madre Luna a estas parejas destinadas, Madre Luna que nos envías a nuestro Mate, este es el juramento de Lealtad y Protección que nuestro primer padre otorgo a su alma gemela y con el cual uno con tu gracia a estas almas que tú has destinado a estar juntas

Hitachi coloco un listón blanco el cual ira enredando y anudando con el Juramento que Zero ira diciendo, Yagari, Subaki y Shizuka hicieron lo mismo

Zero/Ichiru/Alec/Mary: " **Madre mía tu que nos guías en las noches de oscuridad y que con tu suave luz nos reconfortas, no permitas que pierda a mi alma gemela, bríndame el poder para protegerla de todo daño y tristeza, que su dolor sea mi dolor y que a través de mi las heridas que sufra pasen a mí, por eso te ofrezco mi vida por la de mi ser amado, Madre Luna he aquí a tu hijo quien hace este juramento solemne"**

Hitachi, Yagari, Subaki y Shizuka quienes habían terminado de atar aquellos listones comenzaron a brillar para envolver a cada pareja en una luz blanca, Dante, Nero, Lady y Trish podían sentir como sus almas se fusionaban con la de sus parejas, un calor inundaba sus pechos y sin poder evitarlo habían derramado lágrimas ¿ese era el gran amor de un Lobo? Era acogedor, cálido y reconfortante, tanto que todo el dolor y soledad que habían sentido en toda su vida había desaparecido

Un tranquilo viento comenzó a surcar los cielos trayendo un susurro: **"Mi dulce y pequeño hijo, yo tu Madre he de ser de ahora en adelante, protegeré a tu alma gemela y acepto tu vida a cambio de ello, mi dulce Zero mi pequeño hijo las gracias te doy por regresar mis bendiciones, por ello he de darte un regalo….**

El viento seso y Zero tenía una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, solo el había escuchado lo último que su madre la Luna le había dicho… cada uno tenía ahora en sus dedos anulares un anillo de plata con la misma marca que tenian en sus cuellos.

Subaki: he aquí las uniones proclamadas por nuestra madre Luna, ahora majestades y príncipes ofrezcan a nuestra madre sus ofrendas

Dante, Zero, Nero e Ichiru, caminaron hasta el lago donde entraron Dante y Zero sostenían un ornamento de rosas blancas, nubes, lirios y azucenas, Ichiru y Nero un ornamento de rosas rojas, girasoles, pensamientos y azucenas, el cual soltaron para ver como este se desvanecía en pequeños copos dorados

Lady y Alec se retiraron y fueron a donde estaban los demás, pues la siguiente ceremonia solo era para la unión demoniaca

Vergil se situó donde anteriormente se encontraba Subaki con una copa dorada y una daga, Dante, Zero, Nero e Ichiru regresaron, Vergil frente a Dante y Zero, Modeus frente a Nero e Ichiru y Baul frente a Mary y Trish

Vergil: **Protectora de la Noche, Guía de los que vivimos a las sombras, nuestra Diosa y madre Artemisa, Antiguo Rey de la Oscuridad, Caballero Oscuro Sparda, consagren la sangre derramada en esta copa y unan a estas almas destinadas, brinden su poder y protección**

Dante, Nero y Trish tomaron la Daga y cortaron la palma de su mano para dejar que su sangre callera en la copa para posteriormente ofrecer la daga a cada una de sus parejas, Zero, Ichiru y Mary hizo lo mismo

Vergil: Artemisa Diosa de la caza y la Luna, Caballero Oscuro Sparda esta sangre es la que se consagra y se une

Dante, Nero y Trish tomaron sus copas para beber la sangre y después pasarle la copa a su pareja la cual termino de beber el resto del líquido, Vergil todo a Zero, Modeus a Ichiru y Baul a Alec, quienes comenzaron a liberar una gran cantidad de energia junto con un estridente grito, Dante tomo su forma demoniaca al igual que Lady y Nero para morder entre el hombre y el cuello a su pareja y absorber la energia que están emitiendo

Una vez que se habían calmado Vergil saco su espada y clavo en el suelo una ráfaga de nube negra comenzó a cubrirlos y cuando esta se desvaneció aparecieron en sus muñecas y cuello un brazalete y un collar con un dije el cual era idéntico a su marca

Vergil: las uniones están hechas, los felicito Dante y Zero ahora ambos son príncipes del mundo demoniaco, por lo tanto ahora tambien tienen el deberes y obligaciones

Subaki: Zero y Dante ahora que sus vidas se han unido los proclamo Reyes de los Lobos y Dante ahora eres el Matriarca de los Lobos tu palabra es ley y espero guíes y reines con sabiduría al Lado de Zero

Los gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar y con eso dar comienzo a la festividad

Dante: ahora que recuerdo falto una cosa

Zero: ¿Cuál?

Dante: creo que falto la parte donde ambos debieron decir, "ahora el novio puede besar a la novia"

Zero: ¿acaso necesitas que te lo digan para hacerlo?

Dante: claro que no

Dante coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de Zero y a otra en su nuca para por fin unir sus labios y poder besar a Zero, un beso dulce, suave, sincero y lleno de amor, el cual correspondió Zero con la misma entrega, ambos se separaron del beso para comenzar a recibir felicitaciones de todos asi como algunos presentes

 **Los que estén en wattpad desde aquí pueden poner el video, a los de amor yaoi les dejo el link:**

watch?v=0qxH0lPxDk8

La música comenzó y tanto Dante como Zero por insistencia de Paty ahora se encontraban bailando una hermosa melodía, un vals alegre para memorar la ocasión

Zero: me alegra haberte encontrado, aunque seas un egocéntrico, idiota, descarado y tonto

Dante: pero que bellas palabras… pero no negaras que soy guapo, sexy y el amor de tu vida

Zero: no niego que tienes buen cuerpo, sexy solo en tus sueños y espero que pronto en verdad seas el amor de mi vida, te quiero mucho Dante

Dante: pronto hare que olvides todo lo malo y sere el amor de tu vida

Entre pasos alegres, giros y Dante levantando entre sus brazos a Zero, bailaban al son de la música, uniéndoseles todos, disfrutando de la música, la comida, las charlas y las nuevas amistades

Paty quien a pesar de ser solo una niña podía ser la más observadora de todos ya se había percatado de cierta mirada que no se desprendía de su nueva amiga vampira

Ross pudo ver como su pequeña se levantaba para ir hasta donde estaba Vergil y tomarlo de la mano para guiarlo al centro de la pista, cosa que no le negó a la pequeña al saber que era la hija adoptiva de su hermano, su sobrina ahora, Paty camino y cuando llego cerca de su amiga tambien la tomo de la mano jalando a ambos colocándolos juntos y dejando sus manos unidas para que comenzaran a bailar, ciertamente tomándolos desprevenidos y dándoles un empujoncito para que comenzaran a bailar

Dante y Zero solo reían de lo que Paty podía ver y los demás no, al parecer su pequeña sería buena casamentera

Vergil ahora bailaba con una pequeña vampiresa sonrojada por la mirada de sus hermanos, para Vergil era la expresión más hermosa del mundo, al parecer ahora entendía aquellas palabras de "El pez muere por su propia boca" al parecer ahora Dante podría comenzar a burlarse de el

Vergil había encontrado a su alma gemela, Yuuki una vampiresa tierna y cariñosa por lo visto, aunque desconocía todo el sufrimiento que su pequeña tuvo que pasar antes de sonreír como lo hacía ahora

Ichiru: ¿su alma gemela?

Nero: si jejejeje creo que Dante se va a divertir y más con lo despistada que resulto ser Yuuki

Ichiru: jajajajaja eso si… pero cuando Vergil se entere de todo lo que le hizo el maldito bastardo de Kuran, querrá matarlo

Nero: matarlo sería un regalo, lo hará sufrir hasta que clame su propia muerte, Vergil es de cuidado él no tiene corazón, solo lo tendrá para ella, solo sera amable y cariñoso con Yuuki, su vida sera ella y solo ella, dudo que alguien como el cambie

Ichiru: no lo creo Yuuki es la bondad encarnada, ingenua, tierna, cariñosa y capaz de sacrificarse por aquellos que ama, lo entendí aquel día que llegaron y cuando la vi llorar con tanta desesperación, créeme ella sera capaz de cambiar poco a poco a Vergil

Vergil: asi que eres Yuuki la hermana pequeña de Zero e Ichiru

Yuuki: si, bueno hermanos adoptivos y tú eres el hermano de Dante

Vergil: si ¿quieres tomar algo?

Yuuki: claro ¿eh?

Vergil: sucede algo

Yuuki: Zero ya no esta

Vergil tambien comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, pero tanto el cómo Dante ya se habían dado a la fuga, al parecer su hermano no había soportado más asi que con delicadeza guio a Yuuki hasta donde estaban los demás para conversar con ella y conocerla un poco mas

Por otra parte Dante llevaba en brazos a Zero, ambos besándose con pasión, al llegar a su habitacion Dante coloco a Zero en la cama para ir hasta la puerta, cerrarla y colocar un sello para que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera

Dante se fue acercando hasta la cama mientras se despojaba de aquellas prendas, Zero lo veía atentamente pensando que en verdad ese demonio era jodidamente sexy, pero jamás se lo diría, Dante llego hasta donde estaba retirándose la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo, subió a la cama y tomo a Zero de la cintura para atraerlo y besarlo con pasión, despojándolo de aquellas prendas hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo, Zero estaba excitado y dejo que su pareja lo notara dejando salir sus orejas y su colita, Dante pudo sentir como algo peludito y esponjoso envolvía su cintura, se separó de aquel beso y pudo ver la imagen más sexy de su vida tanto que si no fuera por el autocontrol que tenia se hubiera venido por tan solo ver a Zero… mejillas rojas, ojos llorosos, con la respiración entrecortada, los labios un poco abiertos húmedos e hinchados y esas lindas orejitas plateadas asi como esa peludita colita

Dante: maldita sea y yo que pensaba en ser tierno…. Al demonio

Zero: ¿eh? Dante aaaah

Dante había recostado a Zero rápidamente para tomar sus piernas y colocarlas sobre sus hombros y tomar con firmeza la cintura de su esposo para comenzar a lamer aquella entrada, Zero comenzó a dar pequeños jadeos, pues aunque sentía vergüenza por lo que hacía Dante no podía negar que se sentía muy bien, Dante por su parte tomo el miembro de Zero y comenzó a masajearlo con lo cual Zero comenzó a gemir de forma fuerte

Zero se habida corrido y Dante aprovecho que aún estaba con los efectos del orgasmo para penetrarlo con fuerza, haciendo que Zero volviera a gemir de placer, la estrechez de Zero y sus calidad paredes hicieron que dante diera un gruñido de placer dejando ver aquellos filosos colmillos y dejando que sus ojos se tornaran amarillos

Las estocadas eran rápidas y certeras en aquel punto que hacia delirar a su esposo Zero comenzó a besar a Dante y momentos después movió su cadera para profundar aún más las estocadas, las embestidas eran suaves y lentas pues no quería lastimar a su amado, pronto los gemidos de placer por parte de Zero hicieron que Dante comenzara a embestirlo más rápido

Zero: aaaah aaaah

Dante: tan estrecho, Zero siento que vas a devorarme por completo

Zero: más fuerte Dante aaaah

Dante: aaaahg… mmmh

Las embestidas, el sudor de sus cuerpos, los gemidos y el sonido del choque de la piel era sin duda la música más hermosa que Dante podría haber escuchado… Dante salio del cuerpo de Zero pata voltearlo y ponerlo en cuatro para comenzar a penetrarlo nuevamente, las estocadas se hicieron más profundas y Zero gemía más fuerte, podía sentir como Dante entraba por completo dentro de él

Zero: Dante quiero… quiero estar… sobre ti… aaaah Dante aaaah

Dante: eso me gusta, móntame Zero

Dante salio nuevamente de Zero y se recostó en la cama subiendo encima de el a Zero quien tomo el miembro de Dante para nuevamente ponerlo dentro de él, Zero subía y bajaba ayudado por Dante, unidos por un beso fogoso y el sonido de las penetraciones era tan excitante que pronto para Zero vino un glorioso orgasmo con el cual hizo que Dante sintiera como sus paredes se apretaban y sin poder evitarlo Dante termino dentro de él, Zero cayó encima de Dante quien lo recibió con amor entre sus brazos

Ambos respiraban con un poco de dificultad, Dante sintió como aquella peludita cola se enroscaba en una de sus piernas y sin previo aviso comenzó a moverse dentro del interior de Zero

Zero se reincorporo y comenzó a subir y bajar sobre el miembro de Dante, los gemidos de ambos eran de satisfacción y placer total, Dante se levantó y coloco a Zero recargado en una de las paredes para comenzar a penetrarlo con más fuerza, Zero se hundía en el placer que su amado le proporcionaba, nuevamente ambos se habían corrido, pero Dante no pensaba en detenerse, aún falta mucho y la noche aún era larga

Dentro de la tina Zero podía sentir como el hinchado miembro de Dante ingresaba dentro de el con un poco de agua, dándole una sensación aún más placentera, Dante daba firmes estocadas y Zero no paraba de gemir, Dante al sentir el final volvió a marcar a Zero para completar y fortalecer su lazo, haciendo que ambos llegaran a un clímax glorioso

Ambos estaban en la tina, descansando en el agua caliente, sus músculos se relajaban, mientras Dante daba mimos a su pequeño esposo

Zero: no creo poder moverme

Dante: no te preocupes, yo te llevare

Dante se levantó con sumo cuidado pues la preciada carga que llevaba entre sus brazos se había quedado profundamente dormida, Dante seco y le coloco solo ropa interior y una playera para colocarlo en la cama y taparlo con un edredón grueso, el hizo lo mismo y ambos en la cama se abrazaron para poder tener un largo sueño

… **JAPON…..**

Kaname aun seguía con la búsqueda de Yuuki pero no habían conseguido nada, esperaban que las vampiresas agotaran su suministro de tabletas para proceder a hacer una compra, pero no había sucedido

Kaname: puedes largarte Ruka

Ruka: pero Kaname-sama yo…

Kaname: dije que te largues, ya follamos ahora sal de aquí, recuerda que solo eres un remplazo mientras encuentro a Yuuki y si no te parece puedes irte con tu familia

Ruka: no Kaname-sama, ya sabe que estoy aquí para complacerlo

Kaname: eso espero Ruka, porque necesitare con quien desahogarme una vez que regrese Yuuki, pues en cuanto quede en cinta no la tocare para no dañar a mi primogénito

Kaname Kuran se había obsesionado con Yuuki, ya no le importaba nada, solo deseaba tenerla a su lado para que le diera hijos poderosos y jamás lo volviera a dejar

Kaname: lamentaras haber huido Yuuki, te daré un castigo que jamás olvidaras

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **CONOCIENDO A VERGIL,**

 **TRATANDO DE SALVAR A LOS LOBOS**

 **PARTE 3**

Esa noche algunos lobos habían captado a su alma gemela entre los demonios que habían ido, para Vergil fue sorprendente saber esto, nunca pensó que su raza podría estar tan ligada a los Lobos, pero al final era más que obvio, ellos eran hijos de su Diosa y Madre Artemisa, mientras los Lobos tambien eran hijos de la Luna, por ende tambien entendía que la Vampiresa a su lado fuera su alma gemela, pero ahora su problema era que al parecer la joven vampiresa parecía no notar el lazo que los unía y eso lo desesperaba un poco, pues la chica era demasiado dulce y amigable con todos, Yuuki se la había pasado bailando con Lobos y Demonios por igual, la pequeña ni siquiera era consciente de los celos y gruñidos que desataba en Vergil

Durante la noche Yagari pudo ver las acciones de Vergil y siendo honesto le daba gracias ver a un demonio suprimir sus celos y aún más gracioso era ver que la vampiresa causaba todo sin ser consiente, a lo cual se le había escapado una pequeña risita que Subaki no pudo ignorar

\- ¿Qué te causa tanta risa Toga?- había sido la interrogante de Subaki al oír la risa burlona de Yagari

\- los celos que la carrocha inconscientemente provocan en su Mate jajajajaja… si estuviera en su lugar ya la habría apartado y me la hubiera llevado para que nadie la toque- Yagari en verdad se divertía con la situación

\- lo sé muy bien cariño, eso fue lo que hiciste conmigo cuando me viste por primera vez, aun no olvido la cara de terror que puso mi hermano cuando le gruñiste para apartarme y llevarme lejos- aquello le trajo un recuerdo muy bochornoso a Subaki y sobretodo tambien gracioso por la expresión de su hermano

\- oh sí, eso fue satisfactorio, ese día te lleve al Lago y te marque-

\- el trasero me dolió por tres dias no fue gracioso-

\- no, pero fue delicioso jajajajaja- Yagari miro con devoción a Subaki

\- ¿crees que la cachorra se percate de que Vergil es su Mate?- Era la duda que rondaba por la cabeza de Subaki desde que se dio cuenta

\- lo dudo, está muy lastimada emocionalmente por lo que le hizo Kuran, Vergil tendrá que conquistar su corazón, pero antes tendrá que ganarse su confianza- la expresión de Yagari era muy seria y Subaki sabía que no sería fácil para aquel demonio

\- creo que sería bueno que él sepa por lo que paso Yuu-chan-

-lo sé, pero creo que sera mejor esperar y hablar con Dante, creo que es mejor que él y Zero hablen con Vergil, además sabemos lo que pasara mi amor, Vergil querrá buscar a Kuran y matarlo y no creo que Cross se salve de lo mismo- Era lo que más temía Yagari, pues no sería bueno ya que podrían descubrir su ubicación

\- Toga yo… bueno… tu ¿sentiste algo por ese hombre?- La duda carcomía a Subaki después de tantos años alejado de su Mate

\- ¿ah? Claro que no, solo podía pensar en ti Subaki, no hay lugar para alguien más en mi corazón, ni en mis pensamientos, además es una pregunta estúpida, somos almas gemelas- Yagari lo había dicho de forma seria

\- lo sé, es solo que fueron tantos años alejados… perdón Toga, es solo que te extrañe tanto y me hiciste tanta falta que solo pienso estupideces- Subaki estaba apenado por haber hecho aquella pregunta, pero no pudo evitarlo

\- Cross fue solo un buen amigo, pero cuando me entere de lo que estaba haciendo con Kuran, esa amistad se terminó, me decepciono y mucho- Yagari respondió con gentileza, dándole a entender que no estaba molesto porque lo hubiera preguntado

Yagari tomo de la cintura a Subaki para besarlo, era un beso suave, tierno, que expresaba todo el amor que sentía por su Mate, sabía que Subaki necesitaba sentir esa sensación, esos sentimientos, se alejó de los labios de su amado por unos instantes para susurrarle algo al oído y después ambos se perdieron en esa noche especial, por su parte Ichiru y Nero habían desaparecido pues querían pasar tiempo a solas, Trish y Mary hicieron lo mismo, mientras Alec y Lady tambien se habían escabullido

\- los tortolitos se han ido- fue lo que había dicho Shizuka al notar como todas las parejitas poco a poco se iban escapando

\- si es verdad, supongo que es momento de disfrutar de su unión, espero que esto traiga tiempos de paz- Hitachi miro hacia donde veía su amada Shizuka, agradeciendo el haberla encontrado

\- aunque puede que no dure mucho, Kuran y Cross no se quedaran quietos- era la mayor preocupación de Shizuka, no quería que dañaran a ninguno de los que ahora eran su familia, su manada

\- es por eso que **"él"** tambien era necesario, recuerda querida mía, nada es lo que parece y siempre hay que ver ambas caras de la moneda para saber la verdad- las palabras de Hitachi eran sabias y muchos se llevarían una gran sorpresa

\- supongo que es cierto, todo siempre tiene una razón de ser- Shizuka le contesto a Hitachi con una dulce sonrisa

… **NERO E ICHIRU…..**

Nero lo estaba besando con pasión, una pasión que el mismo sentía… Nero se separó del beso y lo guio hasta recamara, cerrando la puerta tras de sí ambos cayeron a la cama

\- no reprimas más lo que sientes Ichiru esta noche vamos a disfrutarla-Nero se relamía los labios al saber que nuevamente haría suyo a su amado

\- Nero… - Ichiru estaba sonrojado

Tras decir aquellas palabras Nero comenzó a besas a Ichiru, poco a poco sus manos viajaron por debajo de su camiseta, esta fue retirada, estorbaba toda aquella ropa

Ichiru podía sentir aquellas manos cálidas tocando cada parte de su cuerpo con devoción, Nero besaba, lamia, succionaba y marcaba cada parte, los gemidos de Ichiru no se hicieron esperar…. Sin que Ichiru lo esperara Nero lo jalo… Ichiru estaba recostado en la cama y él estaba arriba de él, pero Nero lo había puesto de tal forma que ambos podían ver el miembro del otro

\- hazlo Ichiru… te quiero sentir- Nero había demostrado ser un gran amante y sobre todo le encantaba que Ichiru le hiciera aquellos orales tan deliciosos

Ichiru obedeció la petición de su esposo y ambos al mismo tiempo introdujeron el miembro del otro en su cavidad… Ichiru podía sentir como Nero envolvía su miembro con su lengua, como lo succionaba… el tambien le daría placer a su esposo asi que procedió a hacer lo mismo… Ichiru introdujo aquel miembro hinchado y grueso a su boca, sintiendo el sabor salado pero delicioso a su parecer… ambos podían sentir el éxtasis… Nero comenzó a introducir un dedo a la entrada de Ichiru, este gimió por el dolor…

-solo dolerá un momento mi amor, ya lo sabes, solo relájate- Nero no quería lastimas a su amado, pero sabía que era un poco necesario

Ichiru trato de seguir con la felación, el sentir como el dedo de Nero se adentraba era indescriptible y eso unido a la felación lo excitaba de sobre manera… un dedo más fue introducido… otro más… Nero daba pequeñas embestidas con sus dedos y uno de ellos toco lo que tanto buscaba y un gran gemido salio de la boca de Ichiru y al mismo tiempo este término en la boca de Nero

Nero trago toda la esencia y se levantó dejando en cuatro a Ichiru… Nero comenzó a bombear un poco su miembro y al ver el líquido pre seminal lo unto bien en su miembro y de una sola embestida se adentró en Ichiru, este dio un grito de dolor…. Dolía… dolía mucho

\- duele… Nero- Ichiru derramo unas cuantas lágrimas, que fueron retiradas dulcemente por Nero

\- solo espera un poco y pronto sentirás un gran placer Ichiru-

Y justo como lo había dicho Nero comenzó a embestirlo de forma fuerte y ágil, dando en aquel lugar donde anteriormente lo había hecho sentir ese orgasmo… las embestidas eran certeras y los gemidos no se hacían esperar, el choque de la carne producía sonidos lascivos y excitantes

Nero había cambiado la posición y ahora estaba sentado en la cama sosteniendo con fuerza a Ichiru, este subía y bajaba

\- eres estrecho Ichiru… se siente delicioso- Nero disfrutaba aquella dulce estreches de Ichiru

\- sí... sigue Nero… aaaah... Más… más rápido-

\- eres insaciable… eso me gusta-

-más profundo… más fuerte… Nero aaaah-

Nero embistió con más fuerza… Ichiru pudo sentir aquel cosquilleo en su vientre y de un momento a otro se había corrido… Nero pudo sentir aquella contracción y con unas embestidas más el tambien se corrió de la misma forma dentro de Ichiru

Ambos se encontraban en la cama, Ichiru recostado sobre el pecho de su esposo, ambos ya respiraban con normalidad

Nero volvió a tomar a Ichiru para colocarlo sobre el… definitivamente esa noche seria larga, muy larga y placentera

… **..EN OTRAS HABITACIONES….**

En otras habitaciones tambien se podían escuchar los gemidos de otras parejas, era noche sería muy bien aprovechada por ciertos lobos que ahora reclamaban a sus respectivas parejas

…

Al día siguiente, Zero y Dante despertaron cerca de las nueve, ambos entraron a bañarse para darse un poco de mimos matutinos para después salir de su habitacion y pasar al comedor a desayunar, ahí solo los esperaban, María, Kokoro, Yuuki, Vergil y Yagari

-¿dónde está Paty?- Dante se había extrañado de que la pequeña no estuviera, pues era muy puntual en sus comidas

-ella se quedó a dormir conmigo anoche, ya que Kokoro tuvo que ayudar a los demás para limpiar el lugar- Yuuki se había ofrecido a llevarse a la pequeña cuando vio que Kokoro no sabía qué hacer cuando toda la fiesta había terminado

-eso quiere decir que se quedó toda la fiesta- Dante sabía que a la pequeña le gustaban todas esas cosas y se había estado divirtiendo

-si fue divertido, es muy risueña- Yuuki estaba bastante contesta y eso había echo que Vergil diera una leve sonrisa

-Vergil quisiera hablar más tarde contigo, claro si no hay ningún inconveniente- Zero se había percatado de esa sonrisa y algo le decía que conocería a un Vergil muy molesto

Dante tambien intuía el porqué de esa sonrisa, sabía que era necesario hablar con su hermano, pero tambien estaba consciente de que este querría salir y matar a Kuran, definitivamente necesitarían a Modeus, Baul y Kat, su hermano no sería fácil de contener y menos si se salía de control

Todos terminaron su desayuno y Zero le pidió a Yuuki que fuera con Yagari para que comenzara este a entrenarla, cosa que no le agrado a Vergil, pero no pudo decir nada, Dante por su parto envió a Kokoro a buscar a los otros tres demonios que necesitaría para contener seguramente a su hermano, mientras que Zero se adelantó con Vergil a uno de los campos de entrenamiento

Dante que estaba afuera del lugar, al momento de ver a los demonios les explico de forma rápida que tendrían que ayudar a contener a su hermano en una barrera

-¿Por qué? Había preguntado Baul, eso le parecía extraño

-ya lo sabrán y entenderán, por eso deben estar situados alrededor de mi hermano y listos para hacerlo- Dante había sido firme en lo dicho, los tres asintieron, sabían que Dante no trataría de dañar a Vergil

Asi que entraron al lugar tomando posiciones alrededor, viendo que tanto Zero y Dante tambien se encontraban igual, al parecer lo que le diría Zero no sería nada agradable

-¿y bien de qué quieres hablar Zero?-

-es de Yuuki, voy a contarte su vida y parte de lo que diré o lo que te voy a contar no es nada agradable, tienes que escuchar todo lo que diré, pero te advierto que de ser necesario tomare medidas para lo que sé que vendrá- Zero estaba muy serio, demasiado y eso no le agrado a Vergil

-no creo que sea tan malo lo que puedas decirme de ella- Vergil sonaba tranquilo pero por dentro estaba un poco inseguro

-Yuuki no siempre vivió como una Vampiresa sangrepura, de echo Yuuki vivió como humana, al menos yo la conocí cuando era humana- eso Vergil si no lo esperaba, pues expresión era confusa -cuando llegue a vivir con Cross, Yuuki ya había sido adoptada por el, en ese entonces Yuuki había sido salvada por Kuran Kaname de ser atacada por un vampiro y él fue quien la llevo con Cross y el la acepto y después la adopto, yo llegue meses después, ambos teníamos 10 años, en ese entonces cuando llegue al lugar yo ya había sido mordido por Shizuka y mis padres habían sido asesinados, meses después de vivir con Cross el abrió las puertas de la Clase Nocturna los cuales eran Vampiros, su Líder un sangre pura de 17 años, Kuran Kaname y su círculo de Nobles, Seiren una vampiresa de la que no se sus poderes pero es extremadamente fuerte y capaz de controlar a Kuran ella es su guardiana personal y en la que más confía, Takuma Ichijo un noble tiene el poder de desintegrarla materia a nivel molecular o mejor dicho puede destrozar la forma de lo que él quiere, tambien son llamados poderes angelicales y es un gran espadachín y mano derecha de Kuran, Kain Akatsuki un vampiro controlador del fuego y su primo Aido Hanabusa un vampiro controlador de Hielo y un lamesuelas con Kuran, Ruka Souen prima de Kain y Hanabusa una vampiresa Shikki Senri primo de Kuran y usa su sangre para atacar, Rima Toya una vampiresa con el poder de contralar los relámpagos pero ahora ella está con nosotros

-no entiendo que tiene que ver con lo que me contaras de Yuuki- Vergil no entendía esa parte

-todos ellos formaban parte del circulo interno y de más confianza de Kaname, sin embargo el que Kuran estuviera en la academia no era casualidad, durante todo ese tiempo Kuran y yo siempre tuvimos un mutuo sentimiento, odio, de mi parte por ser los seres que mataron a mi familia y se llevaron a Ichi y de parte de Kuran porque él estaba enamorado de Yuuki y digamos que en ese entonces éramos rivales en ese tema- eso si había molestado un poco a Vergil, no por Zero porque ahora estaba con Dante pero si de tal Kuran…

-¿espera, Kuran? ¿Por qué Yuuki y ese llevan el mismo apellido?- hasta ese momento relaciono el apellido de la chica y de Kuran Kaname

Zero suspiro y comenzó a contarle toda la historia de cómo Kuran lo había estado utilizando para mantener a salvo a Yuuki, de cómo Cross sabía todo y ayudaba a Kuran, como Yagari se había enterado de todo y por qué había decidido revelar quienes eran ellos, advertirle a Shizuka e Ichiru, hacer que Subaki fuera, todo hasta la batalla de Rido y el despertar de Yuuki como sangre pura y de cómo en realidad ella y Kaname eran hermanos y prometidos, cosa que molesto a Vergil, el no permitiría que Yuuki siguiera su compromiso con Kuran

-entonces hablare con su hermano, no dejare que mi pareja destinada este con su hermano eso es extraño, además ella es mía, mi alma gemela, deberá entenderlo-

-una hay algo más hermano- Dante sabía que esta parte era la que molestaría a su hermano y con la cual tendrían cuidado- después de conocer a Zero y de marcarlo, fuimos al lugar donde estaban quedándose para que nos explicaran todo lo que estaba pasando, pero un día llegaron Rima y Yuuki- Dante dio gran suspiro lo que sería era lo que sacaría de control a su hermano

Modeus, Baul y Kat comprendieron que lo que vendría no era nada bueno asi que se situaron para hacer lo que Dante les había pedido al ver que Zero había hecho lo mismo, Dante continuo contándole todo lo que Rima les dijo y por qué habían huido, a cada palabra la energia de Vergil aumentaba, sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados, todos pudieron ver como sus facciones iban endureciéndose, las palabras de Dante estaban causando estragos y Vergil y su demonio interno pedían a gritos la sangre y vida de Kuran Kaname y por fin cuando Dante le dijo que Kuran había abusado de Yuuki, todo exploto dentro de Vergil, su transformación como demonio surgió por completo junto a una explosión de su energia fue cuando todos crearon una enorme barrera alrededor de Vergil y formando asi una enorme jaula de energia

-déjame salir- la voz de Vergil era muy diferente, gruesa y llena de odio, asi como con una sed de venganza

-no puedo permitir que salgas Vergil, sé que deseas la cabeza de Kuran en este momento y yo tambien lo quiero ya que daño a mi hermana, pero si lo haces podrías ponerla en más peligro, si ellos descubren donde estamos, Kuran no dudara en venir tras ella y no solo eso, el querrá exterminar a los Lobos, necesito que te calmes, piensa en Yuuki y en su seguridad- Zero esperaba que con esas palabras Vergil se calmara

Por otra parte Yuuki había sentido un fuerte dolor en el pecho tanto que este la había hecho caer al suelo, Yagari se acercó a ella y pudo notar que aquello se debía al lazo con Vergil, la energia de este se sentía y estaba causando estragos en ella

-¿Qué me pasa, porque duele?- Yuuki lloraba y más por la gran angustia que crecía en ella

-cachorra escúchame, debo decirte algo muy importante-

Yuuki asintió aun con aquel dolor, Yagari comenzó a explicarle sobre el lazo que compartía con Vergil, le dijo que aquel hombre era su alma gemela y que el dolor que sentía era porque Dante y Zero habían tenido que decirle por lo que paso y eso había hecho que enloqueciera de dolor y rabia

-debo llevarte con él, eres la única que puede calmarlo ¿crees poder?- Yagari estaba preocupado por ella

-sí, lléveme con él por favor- Yuuki seguía con ese dolor, asi que Yagari tuvo que llevarla en brazos

Al llegar al recinto de entrenamiento Yagari entro acercándose hasta la barrera y dejo a Yuuki en el suelo, Dante y Zero estaban sorprendidos pero Yagari les dijo que ya lo sabía pues ella estaba resintiendo todo lo que Vergil estaba sintiendo

-¿Qué debo hacer Zero?- Yuuki en verdad se veía con mucho dolor

-la barrera te dejara ingresar solo a ti, acércate a él y deja fluir un poco de tu poder, lo demás hazlo por instinto- esas habían sido las palabras de Zero

Yuuki se adentró a la barrera, decir que estaba sorprendida por la apariencia de Vergil él era poco, pero no le temía, asi que dejo fluir un poco de su poder y Vergil pudo verla, Yuuki le mostro una sonrisa, una que solo era para él, asi que dio pasos suaves pero firmes para estar delante de él y acariciar con una de sus manos aquella mejilla ahora roja, la forma de Vergil siendo un demonio era sorprendente, mirándole a los ojos dejo fluir más su poder

Vergil reacciono y podía verla ahí sonriendo para él, pero al mismo tiempo derramando lágrimas, Vergil había vuelto a la normalidad, su poder había dejado de fluir y lo único que hizo fue abrazar a Yuuki, llorando con ella, sintiendo su dolor, su tristeza, su sufrimiento, dejo fluir su energia demoniaca para envolverla de forma suave, Yuuki sonrió aún más, jamás se había sentido tan protegida y llena de calidez

-asi que esto es sentir el cariño de tu alma gemela- fueron las palabras de Yuuki

-sí y puedo mostrarte más para borrar el dolor y sufrimiento por el cual pudiste pasar, déjame estar cerca de ti, déjame borrar los recuerdos amargos, déjame remplazarlos por felicidad- Vergil la había abrazado un poco mas

Dante, Zero y los demás salieron del lugar, Zero confiaba en que Yuuki tranquilizaría a su cuñado

Yuuki devolvió el abrazo y Vergil pudo relajarse a un más, sintiendo el dulce aroma a rosas nevadas que emanaba Yuuki

-pensé que al irme con Kaname mi felicidad estaba asegurada, pero me equivoque, al irme no solo deje que él me dañara, tambien lastime a Zero quien en verdad siempre fue mi verdadero hermano, me cegué por el cariño que le tuve a Kaname cuando era humana, jamás escuche a Zero, de haberlo hecho jamás me hubiera pasado lo que me paso, soy culpable de lo que me paso por creer ciegamente en quien no debí- Yuuki sabía que había cometido un error y lo pago muy caro

-yo jamás te lastimare, quédate a mi lado, déjame demostrarte que no soy como el, no te apartes de mí- Yuuki podía sentir la verdad en las palabras de Vergil asi que lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza y dejar que Vergil le envolviera más en ese abrazo

… **ACADEMIA CROSS…**

-es imposible, no hemos encontrado pista alguna que nos lleve al paradero de Yuuki, además el Presidente de la Asociación ha dicho que un Vampiro sangrepura no es su problemas-

-se supone que usted haría lo que fuera para que los Cazadores buscaran a Yuuki- Kaname estaba molesto pues no encontraban por ningún lugar a Yuuki

-sé que dije eso Kaname, pero se han negado rotundamente, además trate de averiguar en donde pueden estar esos Lobos y ni si quiera ellos saben dónde están- Cross estaba molesto y estaba muy serio

-¿entonces cómo se supone que van a pedir la ayuda de esos lobos?-

-no lo sé lo único que podemos hacer estar pendientes a que hagan su aparición y asi tratar de rastrearlos, no se me ocurre otra cosa, además no podré ir más a la Asociación, como ya no soy un Cazador se me prohibió la entrada, todo lo que puedo hacer es acudir ante los miembros del consejo-

-maldita sea, tendremos que esperar a que pidan la ayuda de los Lobos, si eso sucede tendremos que actuar rápido y lograr capturar a uno y asi podre saber si Yuuki está con ellos-

… **..ASOCIACIÓN DE CAZADORES….**

Mientras Cross y Kaname se preguntaban cómo era que los Cazadores pedirían ayuda de los Lobos, aquello lo estaba llevando acabo el presidente de los Cazadores, quien en este momento se encontraba en uno de los pilares con sellos poderosos frente a un pequeño estanque de agua, ahí coloco una pequeña botella la cual tenía un papel adentro, está la soltó en aquella fuente y desapareció.

… **CIUDADELA DE LOS LOBOS…**

Uno de los guardias había llegado a la sala donde estaban Dante y Zero, entregándoles la botella que había aparecido en la fuente conectada a la Asociación de Cazadores, Zero leyó aquel documento en el cual requerían su ayuda, al descubrir un aquelarre en donde un sangrepura estaba reuniendo un gran número de niveles E, para atacar a otro clan quienes habían enviado una minuta a la Asociación para pedir su custodia pues entrarían en Letargo

-no sabía que ayudaban en eso a los vampiros- aquello dicho por Dante llamo la atención de los otros que ya estaban ahí presentes

-si, pero son pocas las familias que entran en este Pacto, son familias que jamás han tenido problemas con los Cazadores, tienen un pacto desde generaciones muy antiguas, son Vampiros que no están dentro del Consejo Vampírico- fue la explicación de Zero

-¿Qué haremos hermano?

-supongo que enviare a un grupo, además no puedo ir ya que tengo que ver con Yagari el castigo que se les dará a los Guardianes, había quedado pendiente ese pequeño asunto-

-¿Quién ira?- esta vez había preguntado Dante, pues no quería que Zero se apartara de el

-Kaito, Yori, Raciel y Kuro, sera suficiente con ellos- Zero esta vez enviaría a un grupo pequeño, tenía poco de haberse unido a Dante y sabía que el separarse no sería nada bueno, y era algo que debía aclararles

-bien escuchen, por ahora Ichiru, Mary, Alec y yo no podemos ir a ninguna Misión por lo cual Dante, Lady, Trish y Nero tampoco puede y antes de que pregunten el ¿Por qué? Se los diré, al estar unidos recientemente un Lobo no puede separarse de su pareja, de lo contrario en el caso de Mary y Alec al ser los dominantes entran en un estado de ansiedad y agresividad y en el caso de Ichiru y mío caemos en un estado de ansiedad muy doloroso

-no entiendo, podrías explicarlo mejor- Lady había preguntado pues no entendía si ellos 4 eran hombres en que cambiaba el estado en el cual caían

-tanto Alec como Mary son Lobos machos por lo cual su instinto les dice que deben de cuidar de sus hembras, el primer mes de la unión es un tanto complicado pues querrán reafirmar su marca para impregnar su aroma en ustedes lo más fuerte, en palabras simples querrán arrancarle la cabeza a cualquier otro macho que este demasiado cerca de ustedes, por eso entran en un estado de ansiedad y agresión- Esta vez había sido Subaki el que contesto pues sabía que ni Zero ni Ichiru querrían contestar por la parte que les correspondía a ellos, ni él lo haría, pues se sentiría apenado

-por otro lado están Dante y Nero, ellos son Demonios por lo tanto esto no aplica en ellos, pero en Zero e Ichiru es muy diferente al ser los lobos de sumisión, ellos necesitan del calor, aroma y presencia de su pareja, de lo contrario sentirían un ardor muy fuerte en su cuerpo, además de que entran en un estado como depresivo pues sentirían que sus parejas no les quieren, es cuando más les necesitan, es por ello que Dante y Nero deben ser muy **"cariñosos y cuidadosos"** con ellos, necesitan estar reafirmando su marca, tanto con energia como con el acto carnal, de esa forma los Lobos que engendran reafirman su Lazo y crean los vínculos de unión que necesitaran para cuando quieran procrear, en esta etapas es donde se forma en vientre para los futuros cachorros, tambien deben ser extremadamente protectores y con ello no digo que deben ser celosos, Zero e Ichiru necesitan sentir cariño y afecto, deben brindarles el calor y energia necesarios- esta vez había sido Yagari quien explico esa parte, Zero e Ichiru estaban sonrojados

Ahora Dante entendía porque Zero estaba tan cerca de él y porque en ningún momento lo había agredido, incluso lo había dejado abrazarlo y más sorprendente por esa razón no había protestado al sentarlo en sus piernas y ahora tambien entendí porque Zero estaba muy acurrucado en su pecho

-¿y cuando pensabas decirme eso Zero?-

-solo cállate y sigue mimándome, deja que pase el mes y te mandare volando de una patada si me haces enojar- decía eso Zero mientras más se enroscaba en Dante y este feliz y gustoso se dejaba

-bueno diré que esto no me molesta- Dante había abrazado un poco más a Zero, dejando fluir un poco de su energia para hacer sentir mejor al menor

-eso es bueno, aunque cuando tengan a sus cachorros, pasara algo igual, aunque demandaran más atención por el periodo de gestación- Subaki los miraba con cariño pues sabía que Zero e Ichiru siempre serian cuidados y amados por esos dos demonios

-¿Cuándo dura la gestación de los lobos?- Yuuki había preguntado

-creo que el mejor para contestar esa pregunta es Subaki, él sabe muy bien todo eso-

-bien cachorra eso depende mucho de la especie, es algo complicado, como sabrás un embarazo entre vampiros dura solo tres meses pues el desarrollo es muy rápido… si ambos son Lobos la gestación dura nueve meses al igual que con un humano normal como por ejemplo si Lady quedara en cinta tendría un embarazo normal de nueve meses, pero si el Lobo está unido a un Demonio como por ejemplo Zero tendría una gestación con duración de un año, si la unión es con un Vampiro es de solo seis meses, ahora bien la unión entre demonios tiene una gestación de un año, pero si es con un humano dura nueve meses, pero si la unión es con un vampiro como por ejemplo contigo tendrías una gestación de cinco meses- Subaki era el medico en jefe con eso sabia de todo

-vaya nunca me imaginé todo eso, creo que tendré muchas cosas por aprender, ¿cree que pueda enseñarme todo eso?-

-¿quieres aprender el oficio de médico y partera? Si es asi yo te enseño con mucho gusto cachorra- Subaki estaba feliz de poder tener una aprendiz

-me encantaría, Zero ¿puedo estudiar y aprender de Subaki?- Yuuki estaba emocionada y feliz

-claro no hay problemas, por mi está bien, pero tendrás que estudiar mucho, Subaki no solo sabe sobre Lobos, sino tambien sobre Humanos, Vampiros y Demonios, asi que tienes mucho por estudiar

Yuuki estaba demasiado contenta, por fin había encontrado lo que quería hacer y eso tambien puso feliz a Vergil, saber que Yuuki era tan dedicada y quería aprender de todo lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de ella

-Zero, para que los lobos que enviaras no vayan solo, que te parece que sean acompañados por Baul, Modeus y Kat- Vergil había tomado la palabra esta vez

Al lugar había entrado corriendo y muy agitada Sayori, quien acaba de regresar de una Misión, al ver a Yuuki se extrañó mucho, hasta que recordó porque estaba ahí, ya después preguntaría que hacia Yuuki ahí

-lamento la interrupción, pero hay problemas, necesito de su ayuda- había casi gritado Yori

-¿Qué sucede Yori?- Zero estaba extrañado de que la chica llegara de esa forma

-es que un demonio me viene persiguiendo y es mi pareja destinada, pero esta como loco y la Pobre de Rima esta igual ¿Qué hace aquí Rima y Yuuki?-

Al lugar había entrado corriendo Rima quien paso de largo a Yori y se escondió detrás de Yagari, por su parte Yori al verla tambien corrió para esconderse detrás de Zero y Dante

A la habitacion entraron Modeus y Baul, Modeus buscando un aroma a Sándalo y Modeus buscando un aroma de canela

Vergil se puso de pie y expandió su energia para hacer que Modeus y Baul se calmaran, ambos tomaron sus formas semi-humanas al reaccionar por el choque de la energia

-ambos son idiotas, acaban de espantar a sus almas gemelas, digan quien es quien para solucionar esto- Vergil había sido muy duro con ellos

La hermosa rubia tiene ese olor tan lindo a Sándalo- Modeus había indicado que Rima era su alma gemela y la miraba con adoración

-Y la castañita huele a canela- Baul miraba atentamente y con amor a Yori

Ambas chicas al ver a los demonios calmados y en su forma semi-humana se calmaron, pero la que reacciono más rápido fue Rima, quien de un salto había llegado hasta donde estaba Modeus para tomarlo del brazo y salir despreocupadamente de la sala

-creo que tú y yo tenemos que platicar y arreglar un asuntito, nos vemos luego, Yuuki dile a Shizuka y a Kokoro que no iré a tomar las clases de hoy, nos vemos Zero- Rima y Modeus salieron platicando gratamente de aquel lugar

-creo que ya se le paso el susto- Zero miraba hacia donde habían salido aquellos dos con una gotita en la cabeza

-lamento haberte asustado, no fue mi intención- Baul por primera vez en siglos dio una disculpa, Yori asintió y gracias a Zero salio con Baul para platicar y conocerse un poco mas

-este día fue extraño y lleno de sorpresas, Vergil ¿vamos a pasear un rato por los jardines?- Yuuki le dio una hermosa sonrisa a Vergil quien de inmediato se levantó para salir con su pequeña damita

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **LAS ALMAS QUE REGRESAN**

 **MISIONES Y VIDA TRANQUILA**

 **FAMILIAS QUE SURGEN DEL AMOR**

Tanto Dante como Zero se habían reunido con Amerik y Kota, para resolver el castigo que se les daría a los guardianes, estos pedía perdón por todo lo que habían hecho, no sabían de qué sería capaz aquel demonio, por lo tanto sabían que debían aprovechar la resiente unión para convencer a Zero de no castigarles

-se lo ruego majestad, debe entender que mientras ustedes no estaban la manada había quedado reducida y no podias esperar a que aparecieran los Mate de los Lobos- Yamiel trababa de excusarse a como diera lugar

.-es cierto, estábamos en peligro, habían matado a la mayoría de los jóvenes y niños, teníamos que forzar las uniones- Kobato estaba cavando su propia tumba y era lo que no sabían

-me da igual lo que digan, esa no es excusa para haber llevado a cabo esa ceremonia y matar a los Mate de la manada, nuestra madre la Luna es la única que decide y nos guía con nuestra alma gemela- Zero estaba realmente furioso ante esta situación, Dante trataba de calmarlo a través de su lazo de unión pero era algo difícil y más con toda aquella revolución de sentimientos de Zero que solo mostraban el deseo de querer estar bajo el cuidado de Dante

-me temo que si lo que buscan es zafarse de esta situación no van a lograrlo, al final sea cual sea su estúpida excusa no es válida, asesinaron a personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas- Dante tenía que intervenir y sabía cuál era el castigo perfecto para estos

-pero su majestad, usted no lo entiende, ustedes los demonios jamás pasaron por esta situación- esta vez Mayune había hablado

-es verdad que no lo entiendo, pero aun asi, lo que hicieron no se quedara sin castigo- Dante estaba determinado

-el castigo a su falta por el asesinato de las almas gemelas destinadas que nos brinda nuestra madre Luna, el uso de los pergaminos prohibidos y su rechazo a las costumbres nos han llevado a tomar una decisión- Zero en verdad estaba serio

-¿Cuál sera nuestro castigo impuesto?- Sheril estaba consciente de que no se zafarían de aquello, se había resignado a aceptar el castigo impuesto

-de acuerdo a un libro antiguo, pasaran por el ritual de cambio de forma, abandonaran su forma humana para volver completamente unos Lobos- Zero había mostrado una enorme seriedad, los Guardianes estaban completamente impactados

-por favor majestad, pídanos lo que sea, todo menos eso- Kobato imploraba no quería volverse un Lobo, olvidarían todo y vivirían como simple lobos

-Amerik, Kota, Hitachi, ingresen a la habitacion y procedan a llevar a cabo el castigo que se eligió- Zero y Dante se levantaron del lugar para salir y dejar que los guardianes restantes y el sacerdote llevaran a cabo el ritual

-Vetus sacramentum respectu declaravit idem ausus solvere debet poena in lobos uitam finiuit penitus oblitus omnia novam vitam- las palabras formuladas dejaron que un halo de luz rodeara el cuerpo de aquellos Guardianes, este al desvanecerso mostro a simples Lobos, memorias, recuerdos y la vida que llevaron fue borrada, estos salieron del lugar pues escuchaban el llamado de otros Lobos, ese había sido el castigo, Zero no les quitaría la vida, ese era un mejor castigo

… **ACADEMIA CROSS…**

En este lugar las cosas eran diferentes, Cross estaba decidido a encontrar a Yuuki, no podía quedar en mal con Kaname y mucho menos no honrar la memoria de su amada Juuri, además debía recuperar a Yagari, se había enamorado de aquel hombre hace tanto tiempo que lo quería a su lado de cualquier forma

-esta es una fotografía de Yuuki, es una vampiresa sangre pura, no importa lo que cueste debes encontrarla, es la prometida y hermana de Kuran Kaname, fue llevada por otra vampiresa llamada Rima Toya quien traiciono al Clan y entrego a Yuuki a los Lobos, ella corre peligro con ellos - Cross le había entregado una fotografía aun Cazador de Recompensas– este hombre es Yagari Toga quien a pesar de ser un Lobo, está siendo manipulado por Los Gemelos Malditos, es mi pareja y deseo que vuelva a casa- que mentira más grande, pero haría lo que fuera por tenerlo

-Bien Cross Kain, a la vampiresa debo entregarla con Kuran Kaname el actual Rey de los Vampiros y a ti debo traerte al Lobo, ¿Qué hago si alguien quiere intervenir?- aquel cazador era un Damphir mitad humano, mitad vampiro un cazador llamado "D", alguien que no era tan fácil de encontrar, pero si lo hacías tenías asegurado el éxito de la misión

-tendrán que ser eliminados, la ubicación de la manada debe ser entregada a Kaname, él se encargara de erradicarlos, son una amenaza y lo demostraron con todo esto, lamentablemente la Asociación no puede intervenir ya que mi pareja es un Lobo- Cross definitivamente mentía y el Damphir se daba cuenta, sin embargo primero cobraría la búsqueda, la entrega era otra cosa, eso dependía de lo que el viera, pero era algo que tampoco le diría al cazador

"D" se levantó para retirarse del lugar y comenzar su búsqueda, al salir de la academia pudo ver que podía ser cerca de media noche, asi que subió a su caballo para partir, una vez alejado se detuvo para mirar su mano izquierda para escuchar al parasito que vivía en su mano

-ese cazador mentía, ¿en verdad entregaras al Lobo y a Vampira?- él era quien podía detectar antes que nadie las mentiras y se lo transmitía al Damphir

-primero busquemos pistas que nos lleven a ello y cuando los hayamos encontrado ya veré-

-¿no crees que sea bueno averiguar que se traen todos estos?- cuestiono el parasito

-no, lo averiguaremos sobre la marcha- con esas palabras partió para comenzar su búsqueda, aun recordaba las palabras de aquella mujer que se convirtió en su amiga **"incluso seres como ustedes son capaces de amar, asi que nunca demos por hecho la historia que nos den nuestros contratantes" "hagamos un trato, ya que los estaremos asi para siempre, el otro llevara flores a la tumba del que muera primero"** \- Leila Marcus- susurro el nombre de aquella mujer rubia de ojos azules profundos, aquella mujer que lo comprendió y amo.

Por ella investigaría bien que estaba pasando y resolvería lo mejor que pudiera aquella situación

… **..MANSIÓN KURAN…**

-entiendo Cross, espero que este cazador valga el precio que estoy pagando- Kaname había tomado la llamada, pues Cross había encontrado una forma de hallar a Yuuki

-lo vale Kaname, es un Damphir que se especializa como cazador de recompensas, mientras se le pague hará lo que se la ha pedido-

-¿Cómo fue que lo encontró, no pensé que hubiera híbridos con vida?-

-fue muy difícil hallarlo, pero lo importante es que acepto el trabajo Kaname, solo debemos tener paciencia y Yuuki pronto estará contigo-

-eso espero Cross, los ancianos del consejo están exigiendo demasiado con lo de mi primogénito, necesito a Yuuki-

-solo espera un poco Kaname, veras que pronto la hallaremos-

… **..MUNDO DEMONIACO…**

Vergil había tenido que regresar al mundo demoniaco tenía que preparar lo necesario para los lobos que estaban en letargo y sobre todo tambien porque Yuuki había aceptado ayudar a Kat, por lo tanto ambas estabas siendo instruidas por Hitachi y por Shizuka, él tenía que atender asuntos además de enviar refuerzos con los Lobos para las misiones a las cuales habían sido encomendados

Unos dias después en un poblado cerca de Yamagata unos lobos y demonios exterminaban a unos niveles E que habían estado rondando el poblado, afortunadamente habían encontrado aún con vida a las personas que se habían llevado, sin embargo solo 4 de ellas habían muerto, entregaron los cuerpos a los pobladores al igual que a los que habían salvado

De regreso al bosque del Clan, Morrison aviso que debía irse, no podía dejar por más tiempo solo su Bar y además podían tener algún trabajo a lo que Vergil le dijo que enviaría a su gente pues por el momento los demonios recién casados no podían apartarse

Entre la partida de Morrison, las constantes misiones que se daban asi como el hecho de que Yuuki y Kat entrenaran para sincronizar su energia prácticamente habían pasado veinte dias, los cuales Dante los seguía gozando a lo grande

… **..HABITACION DE DANTE Y ZERO….**

-vamos Zero debemos ir a ver cómo va Yuuki- Dante se encontraba sentado en la cama con su espalda recargada en la cabecera, Zero había tomado la forma de un Lobo más pequeño para estar sobre el regazo de Dante quien acariciaba su pelaje con suavidad. Zero movió la cabeza en negativa, él quería seguir siendo mimando y justo por eso había tomado esa forma para no dejar moverse en nada a Dante

-me encanta tenerte asi y más en tu forma humana, pero tenemos que ir, hoy llega Kat y tú debes ayudar a Yuuki a canalizar su energia a través de ti para despertar a los lobos de la manada que están en letargo y para que Kat atraiga de nuevo la esencia de su Mate que perdieron y puedan regresar

Zero lo miro y Dante pudo ver como Zero tomaba su forma humana en la cual estaba completamente desnudo, se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de Dante para comenzar a frotarse contra él, Dante podía ver como se encontraba con las mejillas rojas, la respiración entrecortada y demasiado sexy

-maldita sea, ven aquí- Dante tomo a Zero y lo puso debajo de él y boca abajo, rápidamente se quitó el pantalón mostrando una dura erección Zero estaba totalmente excitado (otra vez), llevaba 20 dias en aquella habitacion, la cual solo había abierto su puerta para recibir la comida que les llevaban, de ahí en fuera todo el tiempo era sexo

Zero jadeo al sentir como era penetrado lentamente y podía escuchar algunos gruñidos provenientes de Dante, Zero al sentirse totalmente lleno con el duro miembro de su esposo comenzó a mover su cadera, Dante lo tomo de la cintura y comenzó a embestirlo, mientras Zero se aferraba a las sabanas disfrutando de aquel placer, la habitacion se había vuelto a llenar de los sonoros gemidos de ambos, Dante se excitaba cada vez más al sentir la estrechez de Zero asi como el sonido del chapoteo de los fluidos, sentir la piel de Zero perlada por el sudor, asi como el delicioso aroma que brotaba del cuerpo de su esposo, Zero era jodidamente delicioso

A lo lejos de aquella habitacion Vergil, Yuuki y Kat iba a busca a la pareja, sin embargo a Vergil pudo sentir el sutil aroma de copula, por lo cual se detuvo, Yuuki lo miro extrañada y Vergil solo sonrió para ella, tomando su mano hizo que regresan a la sala, solo dejo fluir un poco de su energia para "apurar a su hermano" aunque sabía perfectamente que sería un tanto difícil pues Zero era quien no soltaba a su hermano y Dante por supuesto que estaba más que encantado con ello

Dante pudo sentir la energia de su hermano, asi que solo apresuro un poco las cosas, tomo el miembro de Zero para masturbarlo mientras lo penetraba, Zero comenzó a arquear su espalda por lo que Dante se acercó a su hombro y dejando fluir su energia lo volvió a morder con fuerza y pronto ambos explotaron en aquel delicioso orgasmo.

Dante salio despacio de la entrada de Zero y lo tomo entre sus brazos para ir al baño y darse una ducha, al salir dante ayudo a Zero a vestirse y después él se vistió

-no me pongas esa carita mi cachorrito, te juro que en cuanto terminemos regresaremos a la habitacion- Dante le dio un tierno besito a su lobito, quien le hacia la ley del hielo desde hace unos dias, cuando se le ocurrió salir de la habitacion en la madrugada por un poco de comida, cuando regreso podo notar a Zero en la cama llorando ya que un agudo y fuerte dolor en el vientre se le había formado, cuando Subaki fue a revisarlo le dijo lo que tenía que hacer para que el dolor desapareciera, explicándole que en verdad no podía separarse de Zero pues en ese momento necesitaba más energia y sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo ya que el útero interno de Zero estaba formándose, y a causa del dolor Zero le había aplicado la ley del hielo, pero aunque no le hablara no dejaba de pedir sexo o más bien no dejaba de insinuar lo que quería

Dante cargo entre sus brazos a Zero mientras que este solo se acurrucaba más en él, al llegar a la sala solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza, su hermano solo le dio una sonrisa burlona, pues no esperaba que Los lobos receptores entraran en ese estado, Yuuki se divertía de ver a Zero de esa forma por lo que aprovechándose mucho de esa situación le tomaba miles de fotos con el nuevo celular que Vergil había mandado a comprarle y más se divertía con las bromas que le hacía a Zero para grabarlo

-¿quieren ver algo divertido?- Dante solo miro a Yuuki, por lo visto iría a molestar a Zero

Tanto Kat como Vergil asintieron, Yuuki le entrego a Vergil su celular el cual se encontraba grabando a Dante y Zero, Yuuki se acercó viendo de frente a Zero con su carita sonriente

-Zero-onisan… sino comienzas a hablarle a Dante-onisan me lo robare y me lo llevare muy lejos-

Zero volteo a ver a Yuuki y le soltó un gruñido de advertencia abrazando a Dante

-no me gruñas Zero-onisan, hablo enserio me lo llevare y no sabrás nunca más de el- Yuuki reía internamente, pero por fuera se mostraba seria

-es mío, no puedes llevártelo- Zero comenzó a derramar lágrimas y se sujetó al cuello de Dante- no dejes que Yuuki te lleve, ya no estaré molesto- Dante le sonrió a Yuuki y sin sonido pero moviendo sus labios le dio las gracias y ella respondió un de nada

-ya, ya, no me iré y Yuuki no me llevara, pero a cambio debes hacer el ritual y después regresaremos a la habitacion y no te soltare-

-sí, pero no me dejes, no te apartes- Zero se aferró a su cuello, y respiro con profundidad el aroma de su esposo, por el momento era lo único que deseaba, estar entre los brazos de Dante, sintiendo su aroma y su calor

Dante sabía bien lo que estaba pasando y aprovecharía todo aquello, después de otros 10 dias Zero volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, asi que suspiro con pesadez, Vergil, Yuuki, Kat y ellos partieron al lugar donde tenian a los Lobos

Vergil y Kat comenzaron a dibujar runas a los pies de los Lobos, Dante bajo con mucho cuidado a Zero y este camino hasta el centro del lugar, Yuuki se colocó en el extremo derecho y Kat en el izquierdo, Vergil se colocó al frente de Zero y Dante a espaldas de este

Haec potestas concessa deae Dianae revelare parvulis vestris mysticae geminae substantiae animae, corpus est id efficere vocationem condunto (Diosa Artemisa concede a estos tus hijos el poder para revelar la esencia mística de las almas gemelas, que nuestro cuerpo sea el condunto que este Ser utilizara para hacer el llamado) Vergil y Dante formaron un halo de energia a través de Zero mientras poco a poco iba tomando la Forma de Lobo Alfa y Rey, tanto Dante como Vergil iban retrocediendo con forme Zero iba creciendo pues no podían separarse de el para no romper el lazo de energia

Una vez que estuvo en su forma de Lobo, Yuuki y Kat procedieron a hacer el hechizo

Ecce pactum meum sanguinem Mater Luna, quæ ego præcipio tibi dux eorum hominum qui aufert malitiam cognatas redire mater Dianae mater luna vobis confidimus Benedic possetque tui pretioso lignum per essentiam carorum recedere. (He aquí mi pacto con esta sangre Madre Luna la cual te doy como guía para que aquellos seres que fueron alejados con malicia de sus almas gemelas regresen, Madre Artemisa, Madre Luna, en ti confiamos, dale tu bendición y poder a tu Hijo más preciado y a través de el haz que regrese la esencia de los seres amados. Tanto Yuuki como Kat comenzaron a emanar una gran cantidad de energia la cual fue hasta rodear a Zero, este al sentir tanta energia emitió un aullido enorme

Miles de luces fueron apareciendo y estas salieron de aquel lugar, la esencia de aquellas personas había regresado y los Lobos ahora estaban a salvo, Zero comenzó a tomar su forma humana y Dante lo sostuvo había quedado agotado, Yuuki estuvo a punto de caer pero fue atrapada por Vergil y Kat quien estaba acostumbrada a mover ese tipo de energia al Igual que Dante y Vergil estaban bien

Vergil ayudo a Yuuki a quedar frente a todos los Lobos para que pudiera sacarlos del letargo, Yuuki comenzó a murmuras un pequeño hechizo y los lobos que estaban encerrados en aquellos prismas de luz despertaron. Cada uno de ellos pudo sentir enseguida como aquel vinculo que sentían roto nuevamente estaba ahí, todos los lobos agradecían a la pequeña Vampiresa y ahora a los demonios presentes, gracias a ellos tenian la oportunidad de encontrar a su alma gemela

-Su majestad Vergil, Princesa Kiryuu, Majestades y señorita demonesa, le agradecemos todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, gracias por regresarnos a nuestras almas gemelas- un Lobo joven era el que se había acercado a ellos para agradecerles mientras los demás les hacían una reverencia

Todos salieron afuera del recinto, donde los lobos fueron recibidos con alegría por todo el Clan, Dante se llevó a Zero a su habitacion, para que el joven descansara, al llegar lo coloco en la cama y se recostó con la espalda recargada en la cabecera y barios cojines, Zero al no sentirlo tan cerca como quería, nuevamente se transformó en lobo para echarse sobre las piernas de Dante

-te dije que no me iré Zero, asi que tranquilo- Dante comenzó a acariciar el pelaje de Zero mientras que sentía como este volvía a quedarse dormido, el sonido de la puerta atrajo la atención de Dante

-adelante-

-hola Majestad, veo que el cachorro le ha dado un poco de dificultades-

-realmente no Hitachi, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?-

-se trata de algo que aún no saben, le pedí a Vergil-sama traer a la cachorra y a Shizuka, Yagari y Subaki ya están aquí y tanto Nero como Ichiru tambien estarán presentes, debemos hablar de algo muy importante, Cachorro sé que estas despierto asi que vuelve a tu forma humana y escucha lo que tenemos que decir

Zero soltó un leve gruñido y a regañadientes volvió a su forma humana, pero esta vez se acomodó entre las piernas de Dante para acostarse un poco de lado y estar recargado en el pecho de su esposo, Dante solo acariciaba su cabeza mientras colocaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Zero

Yagari y Subaki ingresaron a la habitacion, después llegaron Vergil con Yuuki, Nero e Ichiru quien venía cargando a su Lobito y al último Shizuka, la puerta fue cerrada y todos se sentaron en la pequeña salita que estaba en la enorme habitacion

-ahora si le veo uso a esa sala- Dante se había preguntado para que alguien querría una sala en una habitacion, además de que esta era enorme- Nero quieres pasarte de este lado, tal vez Ichiru este mas cómodo-

-te tomare la palabra- Nero cargo a su Lobito y se acomodó de la misma forma que Dante e Ichiru tambien se acomodó a como estaba su hermano

-precisamente por eso deben tener una, imagínate cuando Zero no pueda salir o este cansado cuando quieran tener cachorros- Subaki tenía razón y todos sabían que algo asi pasara… pero no es de eso de lo que queremos hablarte Dante, Zero ya sabe parte de esta historia pero no la sabe por completo

-entiendo, asi que escucho-

-Verán, antiguamente el Clan estaba situado en otro lado y habían Ocho más- Hitachi había tomado la palabra nadie mejor que el para explicar todo aquello- vivíamos en paz y teníamos buenos tratos con los Cazadores, incluso teníamos cordialidades con los Vampiros incluso para reforzar aquella antigua amistad con ellos se nombraron a 9 familias como los guardianes de los Lobos, nadie sabía que familias habían sido elegidas, solo nosotros los Lobos, estas familias eran las únicas en conocer el lugar exacto donde vivíamos he hicieron el juramento a nuestra Madre Luna de nunca revelar donde vivíamos y de ayudarnos si era necesario, cada familia era el Guardián de un Clan, La Familia Hio era Guardián del Clan de la luna Menguante, La Familia Aido era la Guardián del Clan de la Luna Nueva, la Familia Akatsuki era Guardián del Clan de la Luna Creciente, La familia Souen era Guardián del Clan Luna Roja, La Familia Toya era Guardián del Clan Luna Creciente Gibosa, La Familia Kurenai era Guardiana del Clan Luna Menguante Gibosa, La Familia Alacante era Guardián del Clan Luna Azul y La Familia Vyacheslav era Guardián del Clan Luna Sangrienta, eran Familias de Vampiros que incluso nos visitaban a menudo junto a sus hijos y esposas, el líder de la Familia elegía quien llevaría ese gran honor, cuando alguien nuevo era elegido el Alfa era quien daba su última palabra para ver si podía llevar ese Honor

-espera dijiste Nueve Familias, Nueve Clanes de Lobos, te falta uno- Dante en verdad estaba prestando atención

.el ultimo Clan es el Clan Real de la Luna, el ultimo Alfa eligió a los Kuran- Hitachi sabía que es ahí donde Zero se molestaría

-esos malditos fueron los que casi nos eliminan y aun asi los eligieron ¿Qué pensaba el ultimo Alfa?- Dante tranquilizaba con su energia a Zero y lo mismo hacia Nero con Ichiru

-escucha cachorro, déjame contarte toda la historia- Hitachi había vuelto a tomar la palabra- en aquel entonces el Líder de la Familia Kuran era Harumi Kuran, El Alfa no era el único que decía quien tenía ese honor, Nuestra Madre Luna es quien elegía al Guardián, el Alfa solo transmitía el mensaje, con el paso de los años Harumi se casó con su hermana Julieth y de ella Nacieron, Rido, Haruka y Juuri, quince años después Julieth entro en una crisis parecida a la que les da a los Niveles E y Harumi la puso en Letargo, sabiendo que el iría pronto Harumi del conto del gran Honor que tenian los tres se sorprendieron pero aceptaron gustosos, asi que Harumi envió una carta para presentar a sus hijos y que se eligiera al siguiente guardián

-el Alfa fue al lago y le pidió a nuestra Madre señalarle al que sería el siguiente guardián, y nuestra Madre asi lo hizo, El Alfa salio para ir en busca de la Familia Kuran y designar al elegido- Hitachi suspiro, ahora vendría lo malo para Yuuki- Al llegar el Alfa miro a los tres Sangre Pura acercándose a ellos los olfateo para después saludar a Harumi

Harumi le presento a sus hijos y el Alfa miro al designado, Nuestra Madre Luna designo al que llevaba la Luna Azul en su ojo, ese fue Rido Kuran, cuando el Alfa le dio el emblema de Elegido Haruka Kuran se molestó diciendo que él era mejor y más fuerte, el Alfa quiso explicarle porque había sido elegido su hermano y no el, pero no escucho y desde entonces Haruka guardo un gran rencor y odia hacia su hermano

Rido comenzó con sus deberes con el Clan, cuando Harumi decidió que entraría en el sueño eterno, por lógica dejo a Rido como el Líder de la Familia Kuran, nuevamente Haruka hirvió en celos, pero Rido dijo que no le interesaba ser el Líder de la Familia Kuran, el solo sería el Guardián del Clan Real, Harumi acepto la voluntad de su hijo y tiempo después Harumi entro en Letargo

-pero eso no puede ser Kaname nunca me conto de algo asi, todo lo que me dijo fue muy diferente- Yuuki estaba sorprendida por lo que se decía de sus padres

-lo lamento cachorra, pero aún hay más, cuando tus padres se casaron, el seguía viviendo en el Clan, sin embargo una de las técnicas que tenía tu padre era la de darle forma de quien sea a cualquier ser… Juuri amaba tanto a tu padre que dejo que su juicio fuera nublado por la palabras de Haruka, cuando nació su primer hijo aquel que sirve como contenedor para el primer primogénito, Haruka creo una réplica de Rido, la cual los ataco y despertó al ancestro Kuran

-¿ancestro Kuran?, pero ni Kaname ni yo sabemos sobre el-

-¿Yuuki, sabes porque Kaname no podía atacar a Rido? Y en consecuencia termino usándome a mí- esta vez Zero había intervenido, pero Yuuki negó con la cabeza, estaba descubriendo muchas cosas que no sabría si creer

-no Zero-

-escucha cachorra, Haruka despertó al ancestro Kuran y al sentirse culpable por haber tomado la carne y sangre del bebe, el tomo la forma de ese niño, ese niño es Kaname Kuran tu hermano, es el verdadero Kaname Kuran el primer ancestro-

-¿entonces Kaname no es mi hermano?-

-no cachorra, eres su descendiente, pero solo eso, Haruka y Juuri criaron a Kaname como si fuera su hijo, en ese entonces Haruka envió a su marioneta a que encerraran a Shizuka logrando que ella odiara a Rido, en ese entonces El Alfa y su Luna tuvieron a sus primogénitos, Zero e Ichiru quienes eran cuidados por Rido y luego naciste tú, pero tambien Rido ya había formado una familia y había nacido su primer hijo-

-Shikki-

-asi es y era algo que Haruka ignoraba, la Luna le dijo al Alfa que el Hijo de Rido sería el siguiente Guardián y eso hizo feliz a Rido, después de unos años Haruka envió una carta a Rido pues quería que el Alfa conociera a sus hijos, el alfa fue a conocerlos y le pidió que eligiera al próximo guardián, pero el Alfa le dijo que el Guardián ya había sido elegido fue ahí que Haruka se enteró del nacimiento de Shikki y se llenó de más odio y rencor hacia Rido por lo cual comenzó a enviar a su marioneta para volver loca a la madre del joven, a tal punto que la madre de Shikki y el propio Shikki aborrecieran a Rido

Después de algunos años. Un día que Rido regreso fue cuando vio a la marioneta y muchas cosas para el comenzaron a tomar sentido, el odio de Shizuka, de su esposa y de su hijo, al igual de los crímenes que se le acusaban, decidido fue a buscar a tu padre, pero él ya les había inventado las atrocidades de Rido y ustedes ya lo creían desde ese entonces un ser despreciable-

-espere, me está diciendo que viví encerrada durante años solo porque mi padre sentía su orgullo herido y mi madre lo apoyo en su locura, siempre viví una maldita mentira, Kaname siempre lo supo todo, yo fui la única estúpida que creció en un mundo de mentiras ¿Qué fue real? ¿Qué fue real de toda mi miserable vida?- Yuuki para este momento ya estaba llorando y Vergil la abrazaba con todo el amor que podía transmitirle

-lamento que tengas que saber todo esto cachorra, pero es lo mejor- Hitachi miraba con algo de pena Yuuki, sabiendo que todo su vida había estado viviendo en una enorme mentira, Zero se levantó de su cálido lugar y fue hasta donde estaba Yuuki, Vergil la soltó y dejo que Zero la abrazara, él sabía que en este momento necesitaba de Zero

-yo fui real, mi cariño hacia ti es real, te cuide, te protegí, incluso te amé, aun lo hago pero como lo que eres mi pequeñita hermana, siempre estuvimos juntos, nos apoyamos, eso fue real Yuuki y lo que tienes aquí, lo que vives ahora es real-

Yuuki se abrazó a Zero, era la única persona que nunca le mintió, no la engaño, siempre estuvo a su lado y ella había preferido en un momento a Kaname y lo había pagado caro, miro a Hitachi dándole a entender que siguiera

-Haruka y Juuri investigaron hasta dar con una de las familias Guardianas y la atacaron, esa noche ningún miembro de la Familia Alacante sobrevivió, bebieron la sangre de todos y asi supieron cómo encontrar a los Clanes de los Lobos, tanto era el resentimiento de Haruka por no haber sido elegido el guardián que logro un plan para destruir a todos los lobos

-cuando Rido supo toda la verdad fue a buscar a sus hermanos, el mismo día que Rido partió fue el mismo día en que Haruka y Juuri nos atacaron, hubo tantas muertes y fue que pensamos que los príncipes tambien habían muerto y Yagari desapareció

-Cuando a Rido le llegó la noticia de que habíamos sido atacados el regreso pero cuando llego era demasiado tarde, pensó que los príncipes habían sido llevados por sus hermanos y furioso se marchó del lugar, al llegar a la mansión Haruka lo ataco con ayuda de Kaname, porque si el revelaba lo que habían hecho les costaría el trono y la vida y Juuri pensando que estaban perdidos, sello tus memorias-

-no puedo creer que fueron capaces de hacer tantas cosas, son unos asesinos y Kaname no se detendrá, me hizo pelear contra Rido, hizo que entre Zero y yo lo matáramos, él no era una mala persona, pero no entiendo porque quería mi sangre-

-Creo que él pensaba que cuando Juuri te sello ella sello los recuerdos de donde podrían estar los príncipes en ti- Shizuka tambien había sabido la verdad antes que Yuuki y se sentía mal por lo que había hecho

Zero soltó a Yuuki y dejo que Vergil tratara de tranquilizarla, el regreso al lado de Dante, en verdad había muchas cosas que tenía que procesar, había matado a uno de los Guardianes que cuidaban de él y de Ichiru

-ahora entiendo porque Rido me cuidaba tanto cuando me uní a él y pensaba que quería matar Yuuki-

-No pongan esas caras, Rido al ser el Guardián del Clan Real de la Luna, y no tener sentimientos de traición hacia ustedes, tenía las bendiciones de nuestra madre la Luna, ella sabía que él estaba tratando de llevarse a Zero e Ichiru de ahí, pero no podía decirles nada porque tal vez no le creerían, asi que cuando ustedes dos lo atacaron al mismo tiempo sus cenizas regresaron al Lago y la Luna restauro su cuerpo, todo este tiempo ha estado recuperándose-

-Hitachi les ha contado esto porque Rido está por despertar y no queríamos que lo atacaran, ni que le teman, queríamos que supieran la verdad- Shizuka tomo la palabra, para darles confianza, ella tambien había tenido su oportunidad, asi que Rido tambien merecía una

En un sendero alejado del Lago, todos pudieron ver un cuerpo dentro del agua, el cual estaba iluminado por loa rayos de la Luna, el cuerpo se elevó dejando ver a Rido Kuran, pronto todos pudieron ver aquellos ojos heterocromaticos y una sonrisa ladina

-hay noooooooooo, ese vampirucho pervertido no puede ser mi pareja-

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había dicho aquello, Rido soltó una gran carcajada y de un momento vieron como Rido tenía entre sus brazos a un lindo Lobito, que pronto sufriría las consecuencias de ser la pareja de ese vampiro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **RIDO KURAN**

 **VAMPIRO VS DAMPHIR**

 **¿BEBES? Y NUEVA BODA**

En un sendero alejado del Lago, todos pudieron ver un cuerpo dentro del agua, el cual estaba iluminado por los rayos de la Luna, el cuerpo se elevó dejando ver a Rido Kuran, pronto todos pudieron ver aquellos ojos heterocromaticos y una sonrisa ladina

-hay noooooooooo, ese vampirucho pervertido no puede ser mi pareja-

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había dicho aquello, Rido soltó una gran carcajada y de un momento vieron como Rido tenía entre sus brazos a un lindo Lobito el cual se retorcía entre sus brazos, para los que conocían bien a Rido como Hitachi y Shizuka aquello no era nada nuevo, pues Rido era bastante expresivo y siempre espero poder ser la pareja de un Lobo y al final en realidad si lo era

-suéltame estúpido pervertido y deja de tocarme el trasero- Kaito Takamiya estaba en serios problemas, ahora resulta que su Mate es un Vampiro extremadamente sexy, endemoniadamente apuesto y al parecer y por lo que podía notar, estupendamente dotado, pero aquello no significaba que se rendiría tan fácil ¿o sí?

-sabes creo que podemos esperar Rido, tu habitacion la reconocerás por la energia de tu emblema- Hitachi mostraba una sonrisa de lado a lado, Shizuka estaba que se aguantaba la carcajada, Yuuki estaba que no creía lo que veía y bueno todos estaban dándole un pésame interno a Kaito

-bien los veo luego en unas horas… tal vez en unos tres dias si quedo satisfecho- Rido había desaparecido con un Kaito en su hombro como un vil costal de papas asi que lo mejor que podían hacer era retirarse

… **.MANSIÓN KURAN…**

-me doy por vencida, pensé que al desaparecer Yuuki-sama, tendría una oportunidad con Kaname-sama

-era lógico Ruka tú fuiste la que siempre se hizo ilusiones, además disculpa que lo diga pero tú fuiste la que siempre se le insinuó y ofreció a Kaname-sama, incluso le dabas de tu sangre esperanzada a que formara el Lazo de sangre contigo- por primera vez Ruka no refuto nada a lo que Hanabusa le había dicho, pues era verdad

-siempre has sido un primo bastante exasperante ¿lo sabias Hana?-

-me lo imagino, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer Ruka?- Hanabusa en verdad se encontraba preocupado por su prima, tal vez siempre se la pasaban peleando, pero eso no significaba que no la quisiera

-he pensado en regresar a casa de mis padres-

-ya veo- Ruka pudo notar la tristeza en la voz de Hana, definitivamente su primo era demasiado problemático

-las cosas desde que Yuuki-sama se marchó han empeorado, Kaname-sama se molesta mucho con todos, en especial contigo Hana, recuerdo que en la academia te llego a golpear en la mejilla dos ocasiones, y lo ha hecho últimamente y más seguido y no trates de ocultarlo, yo misma lo he llegado a ver

-no le habrás dicho nada a Kain ¿cierto?-

-no, sé que si le dijera algo, inmediatamente se lo reprocharía a Kaname-sama y asi como ha estado no quiero ni pensar en que le haría, Hana ¿porque no regresamos a casa los tres?

-¿crees que Kain acceda?-

-claro que lo hará, después de todo somos sus lindos y amados primos, además si él está aquí es porque nosotros insistimos en venir cuando Yuuki-sama despertó como sangrepura-

-¿crees que Kaname-sama se oponga?- era algo que tal vez podría pasar y lo sabían, además de que temían que creyera que lo estaban traicionando

-podemos hablar con Kain y si está de acuerdo, podríamos hablar con Takuma, es el único que sabe cómo lidiar con Kaname-sama

-¿Quién es el único capaz de lidiar con Kaname-sama?- Kain había ingresado en la habitacion de Ruka al sentir que sus primos estaban en la misma habitacion, pensó que estarían peleando como siempre, pero esta vez se sorprendió de verlos a los dos sentados en la misma cama, ambos estaban recargados en la cabecera y tenian sus pijamas, la verdad es que se veían algo deprimidos y nostálgicos- ¿Qué sucede?- les pregunto acercándose hasta donde estaban ambos, la cama era Queen, por lo que Kain ingreso a la cama metiéndose en medio de ellos y evitar que pelearan por si acaso

-Takuma es el único que puede lidiar por ahora con Kaname-sama desde que Yuuki-sama desapareció, Hana y yo ya no queremos estar aquí, queremos regresar a casa-

-¿están seguros?-

-si Kain, ya no queremos vivir en la mansión Kuran, ¿crees que podamos irnos sin que Kaname nos tome como traidores?-

-por la noche hablare con Takuma para ver qué podemos hacer, es bueno que hayan reaccionado, hare lo que este en mi para poder irnos de aquí, asi que sera mejor que descansemos, hoy fue un día sumamente tedioso nuevamente-

Ruka y Hana asintieron con la cabeza, ese día los tres dormirían en la misma habitacion, Ruka estaba tranquila pues sabía que si Kaname quería algo con ella se contendría al saber que Hanabusa y Kain estaban ahí, pero sobre todo por Kain

Ese día los tres durmieron como cuando eran niños y sus padres no podían evitar que los tres se escaparan y se encerraran, eran tiempos hermosos los cuales guardaban en su corazón.

Tal y como Kain se los había dicho, por la noche hablo con Takuma, este entendió que no quisieran seguir en la Mansión, asi que le prometió hacer lo que pudiera para que regresaran a su casa sin ningún problema

-Kaname podría hablar contigo un momento-

-pasa Takuma ¿Qué sucede?-

-es solo que Kain, Aido y Ruka desean ir a visitar a su familia, además estaba pensando que si van podrían aprovechar de su estadía para hacer una búsqueda de Yuuki por aquel rumbo-

-es cierto, no hemos buscado cerca de esa área, sin embargo eso puede hacerlo el cazador que Cross contrato, ellos tienen deberes aquí-

-lo entiendo, pero recuerda que dijo Cross que una vez que ese cazador comienza su búsqueda tarda en contactarse, por eso siento que sería bueno adelantar una pequeña búsqueda por esa zona, no perdemos nada, tal vez Yuuki y Rima hayan pasado por el lugar

-tienes razón, dales mi autorización para que se vayan y adviérteles que quiero un reporte semanal y dile a Kain que no olvide mi advertencia-

-asi lo hare, pero ¿de qué advertencia hablas Kaname?-

-no preguntes Takuma, solo haz lo que te dije-

-bien- soltó un largo suspiro al menos había logrado convencer a Kaname para que pudieran irse y estar lejos de Kaname- se los diré, me retiro Kaname

-ahora vete, quiero estar solo-

… **CON EL CAZADOR "D"…**

Gracias al paracito de su mano, había podido encontrar el rastro de ambas vampiresas, por lo tanto había llegado a una zona desértica, pero sin duda podía ver aquella barrera, y como todas las barreras esta debía tener una entrada o una parte débil

-crees que este por aquí la entrada- el parasito de su mano estaba pegado a la barrera, rastreando una posible entrada

-debe de existir una, o al menos una fisura- "D" necesitaba entrar y asi averiguar que estaba sucediendo

-el problema de ser un Damphir era que no contaba con que un Sangrepura de más de 3000 mil años estuviera en el mismo lugar

… **.CLAN DE LOBOS…**

-¿creen que fue buena idea dejar que se lo llevara?- Yuuki no estaba tan segura de que Kaito estuviera a salvo

-olvídalo cachorra no habría poder vampírico, demoniaco o de Lobo que lo hubiese detenido tu tío siempre espero y anhelo ser la pareja de un Lobo y tres dias no creo que le sean suficientes conociéndolo como lo conozco

-por cierto ¿desde hace cuánto lo conoce?-

-creo que tenía 22 años cuando conocí a tu Tío-

-¿eh? ¿Entonces cuantos años tiene?-

-jejejeje 140 estoy en mi plena juventud cachorra-

-woooooa creí que solo los cazadores vivían tanto- Yuuki en verdad estaba impresionada

-eso tambien depende de la pareja que tengas-

Todos habían llegado a la sala y tomaron asiento, pues había cosas que aclarar y otras que planear

-Los lobos ahora están fuera de peligro, asi que lo primero a tratar Zero e Ichiru ¿dan su aprobación para que la cachorra contraiga matrimonio con Vergil? La palabra había sido tomada por Hitachi

-claro Ichiru y yo lo platicamos y estamos de acuerdo-

-además Vergil es el Mate de Yuuki y tanto Zero como yo creemos que es mejor que se unan y asi evitar cualquier tipo de reclamo de Kuran, si algún día nos llegamos a topar con ellos, es mejor que Yuuki este con su destinado- tanto Ichiru como Zero habían pensado en todas las posibilidades después de que Vergil les pidiera la mano de Yuuki

-Vergil esperamos que cuides mucho de Yuuki, yo no abre convivido mucho con ella antes, pero en este poco tiempo he aprendido a quererla como una hermana- Yuuki veía con emoción a Ichiru, el joven en el poco tiempo que tenía con ellos nunca le había dicho algo asi

-Yuuki quiero que apoyes a Vergil, tendrás una responsabilidad muy grande cuando te unas con él, debes estudiar mucho y sabes que para cualquier cosa cuentas con nosotros- Yuuki asintió alegre sabía que todo cambiaria para ella, pero estaba feliz

-muchas gracias Zero, Ichiru, si están de acuerdo me gustaría que Yuuki y yo nos casáramos en un mes-

-me parece buen tiempo supongo que podemos pedirle a Rido que lleve a cabo la ceremonia vampírica… bueno esperando que para entonces ya haya dejado a Kaito descansar y Shizuka tambien puede ayudar- Zero estaba contento por Yuuki y más por verla sonreír con sinceridad nuevamente

Ahora el tema que más importaba en este momento, Hitachi ya les había contado sobre los 9 Clanes y los guardianes, por lo tanto este tema era lo más importante

-como ya habíamos platicado cachorros, dentro de dos meses en la Luna Sangrienta se llevara a cabo la Presentación, sera muy importante los líderes de cada Clan, los miembros de los Guardianes de cada uno y algunos Lobos de cada clan, se presentaran para la Presentación de los Reyes-

-¿Qué tiene de importante?, ya nos habías comentado que en cuanto Zero tuviera su Luna esta ceremonia se lleva a cabo- Ichiru había preguntado

-bueno resulta que el Pacto con los Guardianes es un Pacto de Sangre, cuando Zero y tu regresaron y tomaron su Lugar como Rey y Príncipe Alfa y al recitar nuevamente el juramento con nuestra Madre Luna, tambien se renovó el Pacto de Sangre con los guardianes, por lo tanto y muy a mi pesar Zero deberá acudir al Lago para que nuestra Madre le diga quienes son los nuevos guardianes y una vez que sepamos quienes son, traerlos y convencerlos de regresar a ser guardianes o que anulen el pacto- Hitachi por esto estaba preocupado y todos entendieron el significado

-por lo que veo esto se complica más, pero ahora tambien sabemos porque Kuran los tiene como sus Nobles de confianza-

-¿no entiendo Dante, que quieres decir?- Yuuki no comprendía del todo pues muchas cosas se habían descubierto de un momento a otro y aun no terminaba de procesar muchas cosas

-Haruka, Juuri y Kaname se enteraron de quienes eran las familias Guardianas, al ver que no pudieron exterminar a los Lobos de alguna forma hicieron que los Guardianes estuvieran de su lado ya sea con amenaza o porque los hayan eliminado como a la Familia Alacante, por lo tanto los nobles que ahora acompañan a tu hermano por lógica ignoran todo este asunto y ha sabido manipularlos muy bien por si en algún momento los Lobos aparecieran, Aido Hanabusa odia a Zero por su gran falta de respeto hacia tu hermano además de alentarlo a casi adorarlo, Kain Akatsuki desarrollo desprecio por Zero además de cierta rivalidad para saber qué tan fuerte era, Ruka Souen… ni que decir y bueno Rima Toya afortunadamente quedo fuera de ese contexto al estar de tu lado, María tambien quedo fuera al estar con Shizuka y la cereza del pastel Shikki Senri odia y desprecia a tu tío- todos asintieron, lo que decía Dante era cierto y debían de pensar en las posibilidades de que al acercarse a los vampiros estos le dieran aviso a Kaname y supieran en donde estaban

-¿qué tal secuestrarlos uno a uno?-

-Lady no crees que es algo… no se… drástico ¿tal vez?- esta vez había sido Subaki quien se sorprendió de las ideas de Lady

-pues a problemas drásticos, medidas drásticas ¿Cuál es el problema?

-sí que eres algo irracional-

-vamos Trish es lo mismo que pensaste, solo que yo lo dije primero-

-bueno lo acepto, pero creo que sería algo riesgoso por el momento, pienso que Kuran se daría cuenta y mandaría vigilar a los otros nobles para poder rastrear en donde está el Clan-Trish estaba en lo cierto y lo sabían, aun asi debían hacer algo

… **.HABITACION DE RIDO…**

Rido había llevado a su lindo Lobito a la habitacion, cuando lo bajo Kaito gruño y se transformó en un Lobo, Rido solo sonrió de lado divertido por la situación, pues al parecer su lobito era un tanto gruñón, asi que sin más se fue acercando para liberar su energia, Kaito no quería ceder, pero Rido cada vez elevaba más su poder, por lo cual cayó al suelo, Rido se acercó hasta donde estaba y coloco su mano encima de la peludita cabeza de Kaito, quien al sentir la caricia regreso a su forma humana, al hacerlo Rido mordió el hombro de su Lobito para asi dejar su marca, Kaito gimió un poco al sentir la mordida y cuando vio que Rido se había destapado su hombro el tambien lo marco

Rido se separó de su Lobo y lo llevo a la cama para sentarlo y ver la marca, sonrió de lado y Kaito se sonrojo al pensar lo que venía ahora, sin embargo pudo ver que la cara de Rido estaba seria, demasiado

-ve con los demás y no te separes de ellos por nada, Shizuka ya debió notarlo, diles que me hare cargo- la voz de Rido sonaba seria, asi que solo asintió para ver como Rido abría la ventana para saltar por esta y convertirse en un humo rojizo

Kaito bajo rápidamente y para sorpresa de todos, pero Shizuka tambien había detectado aquella energia

-pensamos que no te dejaría salir en una semana Kaito ¿te escapaste?- Ichiru le hacía burla

-no… yo no sé qué pasó, el salio por la ventana, dijo que Shizuka tal vez ya lo haya notado, dijo que viniera aquí y que no me separara de ustedes- todos miraron a Shizuka y vieron que sus ojos estaban rojos pero estaba tranquila

-hay un Damphir afuera, siendo mitad humano nosotros lo podemos sentir, si siento que la energia de Rido no es suficiente iré a ayudarlo-

-un ¿Damphir? Pensé que no existían- esta vez Dante fue el que hablo

-solo sabemos de la existencia de uno, y si es el que pensamos es fuerte, su poder puede equipararse al de un sangrepura e incluso puede llegar a ser más fuerte, es por eso que de ser necesaria yo misma saldré a ayudar a Rido-

-no te dejare, en ese caso saldré yo- Hitachi no dejaría salir a su mate y que esta se ponga en peligro

-no, si es quien creo que es, no lo harás, nadie lo hará, solo Rido y yo podríamos detenerlo de ser necesario-

-¿Quién crees que es el Damphir?- Vergil pregunto, pues sabia de la leyenda de los Damphir

-"D" es un Damphir, hijo ilegitimo del más grande 'aristócrata' del mundo, el Conde Drácula (este sólo se llama Drácula, no dice absolutamente nada de que se llame Vlad Tepes ni que esté mínimamente relacionado con él)- Shizuka dio un suspiro para proseguir- Su fecha de nacimiento y edad es desconocida, sólo se sabe de él que es hijo de una humana y de Drácula, su infancia y adolescencia son desconocidas. Su vida conocida empieza cuando se dedica a cazar Vampiros ganando cierto renombre por su eficacia en la actividad.

"D" tiene casi desde su nacimiento un symbiot que habita su mano izquierda, este symbiot tiene un apetito voraz y se alimenta de la energía de monstruos y otras criaturas. Como ustedes saben la civilización humana es destruida casi completamente a raíz de una guerra nuclear reduciendo notablemente a la población mundial, retrocediendo a una organización de tipo feudal cuyos señores son un grupo emergente de 'aristócratas' que son nada menos que vampiros. Ellos subyugan a los humanos a su mandato por medio de su poder, esto creo un descontrol en los Vampiros, es aquí cuando aparecen los Cazadores y son creados con la ayuda de una Vampiresa Sangrepura y es cuando tambien Kuran Kaname el antiguo ancestro procede a tomar el control de todos los Vampiros y comienza a gobernarnos.

Sin embargo había vampiros que no estaban bajo el mandato del Rey y se negaban a obedecer La reacción humana a este hecho, trajo consigo la proliferación de los "Cazadores" de los cuales había varios tipos y cada tipo se dedicaba a la cacería de determinada clase de monstruo, de tal modo que había, cazadores de hombres lobo, dragones, monstruos de niebla etc. pero de todos ellos, los mejores eran los Cazadores de Vampiros, y, entre estos, los más hábiles y aptos son los Damphir, aquellos que llevan en sus venas la sangre mezclada de humanos y vampiros.

De entre todos los Damphir, hay uno que los rumores califican como aquél con mayor poderío y habilidades, poseedor de una gran belleza, conocido como "D".

Todos se quedaron cayados, jamás se imaginaron que seres como los Damphir existieran, si aquello era cierto, lo más probable es que estuvieran buscando a Yuuki y a Rima

 **A PARTIR DE AQUÍ PUEDEN PONER LA MÚSICA, PARA LOS DE AMOR YAOI LES DEJO EL LINK:** watch?v=60gfQlY0ei0&index=23&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA

Rido salio a gran velocidad convertido en humo rojizo traspasando la barrera, tomo su forma humana y mordiendo uno de sus dedos para dejar fluir su sangre y crear un Látigo, al salir de la barrera ataco al intruso, pero aquel había logrado esquivar a Rido

-un Damphir, contéstame algo antes de acabar con tu miserable vida ¿te envió el Cazador o mi estúpido sobrino?- ¿Cómo lo sabía? Era algo que se preguntó el Damphir

-el Cazador, ahora entrégame a la Sangrepura-

-¿entregarte a mi sobrina? Yo creo que no, ese maldito bastardo no es digno de ella-

Con esas palabras Rido desplego su látigo para comenzar a atacar al Damphir, el otro saco su espada y comenzó tambien a atacarlo, ambos ataques eran poderosos, los golpes de la espada no lograban romper el látigo de sangre, asi que "D" salto hacia atrás y extendió su mano para liberar a su symbiot y dejar que absorbiera al Vampiro, pero Rido no se movía ni un milímetro, lo cual lo tomo Rido como una ventaja, asi que corrió hacia el para atacarlo y hacerle un corte en el pecho, "D" aprovecho ese acercamiento para partir a Rido en varias partes con su espada, pero pudo ver como aquel Vampiro se regeneraba, se había convertido en una masa de sangre que se regeneraba con facilidad

-Metamorfosis de sangre-

-así es Damphir, espero estés listo- Rido poseía algo que ningún otro vampiro podía tocar y esa era una espada antivampiros muy antigua la cual estaba guardada dentro de su sangre, una espada que tambien había sido bañada con el veneno y la sangre de un Lobo

Rido saco la espada de su cuerpo y comenzó a atacar a "D" quien con su espada tambien atacaba y se defendía, ambos choques de espadas estaban creando ondas de mucho poder, Rido utilizo su telequinesis para atacarlo con varias rocas, pero el symbiot en su mano emano energia para lanzarlas fuera del alcance de "D" quien salto sobre Rido para atacarlo pero este detuvo el ataque con su espada, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que el choque de energia creo un cráter debajo de Rido, quien con su látigo de sangre tomo a "D" de una de sus piernas para azotarlo en el suelo.

Zero al sentir la magnitud de su energia y al ser un Alfa desprendió su poder y asi tomo su tercera forma saliendo de una manera rápida de la Mansión, Dante salio detrás de él y ambos salieron de la barrera, para ver como Rido peleaba contra otro sujeto de piel pálida, sus orejas eran puntiagudas sus cabellos negros como la noche y vestimenta completamente negra junto con un sombrero.

Rido convirtió su latido de sangre en una espada y ahora con ambas espadas en mano comenzó a atacar a "D", podían ver que Rido poseía una gran fuerza y rapidez, sus habilidades no eran las que había mostrado cuando peleo contra Zero en la Academia, este Rido era rápido, certero, letal y mortal, no solo sus movimientos eran perfectos, la forma en la que atacaba y se movía era diferente, algo que Zero no podía identificar, pero que al mismo tiempo se le hacía conocido

-no te sorprendas cachorro, tanto tu abuelo, como tu padre me entrenaron, mi pelea contigo fue solo un juego- Rido le había contestado como si hubiera leído su mente, ahora comprendía la forma de lucha de Rido

Zero lanzo un gran gruñido y se abalanzo contra el intruso, quien quedo bajo una de las enormes patas delanteras de Zero, viendo como de sus colmillos comenzaba a salir un veneno

-no lo mates, necesitamos averiguar qué es lo que quiere- Rido había guardado su espada para acercarse a Zero pero este le gruñía- te dije que lo sueltes, a mí no me impresiona que me muestres los colmillos cachorro, tu bisabuelo ese si daba miedo, ahora suéltalo

-no- la voz de Zero había salido ronca y gruesa

-suéltalo o te pateare el maldito trasero, si antes no lo hice cuando me "mataste" fue por mi juramento a la Luna, pero si no lo haces lo hare- Rido estaba serio y su porte le decía a Zero que realmente lo haría

-grrrrrrrrr- Zero Gruño de mala gana para dejar al intruso, mientras este era envuelto en la sangre de Rido… Rido rasco detrás de la oreja de Zero y este comenzó a gruñir de gusto

-igual a tu padre y tu abuelo- cuando Zero escucho aquello, cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a Gruñir de mala gana, haciéndose a un lado de Rido para ir con su Mate y comenzar a restregarse hasta volver a su forma humana

Dante lo sostuvo y junto a Rido comenzaron a adentrarse dentro de la barrera, fueron hasta uno de los calabozos donde Rido dejo al Damphir y Zero coloco un sello de mucho poder

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te mando aquí y cuál fue la orden que te dieron? Rido sin duda no se andaba por las ramas

-soy "D" un Cazarecompensas, me especializo en cazar vampiros, me contrato otro cazador de nombre Cross Kaien para encontrar a Yuuki Kuran princesa sangrepura y llevarla ante su prometido Kaname Kuran, además de entregar esta localización

-vaya asi que mi sobrino está desesperado por encontrar a mi sobrina… ¿Por qué?

-el cazador me dijo que el Consejo exige un primogénito ya que el linaje Kuran peligra al haberla ustedes secuestrado-

-nosotros jamás la secuestramos, Yuuki vino a buscarme por sí misma, no dejare que te lleves a mi hermana, antes te destrozo-

"D" se dio cuenta de que aquel Lobo hablaba enserio, no dejaría que tocaran a la Chica, por lo tanto ahora que estaba por fin dentro del lugar averiguaría todo lo que estaba pasando

Por su parte Dante, Zero y Rido salieron del lugar, dejándolo custodiado por algunos lobos, fueron directamente a la sala donde estaban todos y para sorpresa de casi todos Kaito se lanzó a los brazos de Rido, restregando un poco su cabeza entre el pecho del mayor, ya que después de que este saliera de la barrera, la marca comenzó a hacer lo suyo, sintiendo miedo de que al vampiro arrogante le pasara algo, sintiendo miedo de poder perder a su mate. Rido lo recibió entre sus brazos para brindarle calma, pues es lo único que deseaba su lobo, sentir su calor y sentirlo seguro.

Rido cargo a Kaito y fue a sentarse con los demás, ahí les explico lo que había pasado, le contó a Yuuki su historia y esta lo había aceptado y entendido, ahora veía que su tío no era el monstruo que le habían hecho creer, todo lo contrario, era un Vampiro con Honor aunque si debía de admitir que era un poco sádico y que era capaz de despellejar a cualquiera que dañara a las personas que él quería y no le interesaba que fuera su propia sangre, pues ya lo había demostrado matando a sus propios padres y si Kaname trataba de dañarla a ella o a los Lobos, no le importaría destrozado

Habían pasado un mes completo desde que había llegado el Cazador "D", el cual no sabían tenía una habilidad especial, pues al entrar en sueño era capaz de desprender de su cuerpo su parte vampírica, con la cual había averiguado algunas cosas y la principal que la princesa Sangrepura estaba ahí por propia decisión, ella misma junto a la otra vampiresa habían huido de Kuran Kaname, tambien que ahora estaban ambas con su alma destinada.

Por fin el día para Yuuki había llegado, tal y como la habían decidido se enlazo con Vergil y después de unos dias se fue a vivir con él, unas semanas después Rima y Modeus tambien se unieron por lo tanto tambien Rima se mudó al mundo demoniaco, pero era entrenada por Yagari, al principio a Modeus no le había gustado la idea, pero después de la mirada que le dio su esposa desistió de negarle que entrenara, tenian un portal que dejaba que ellos entraran y salieran sin problemas al territorio donde estaban los Lobos, por lo tanto seguía tambien con sus estudios de medicina con Subaki, los cuales estaba poniendo en práctica ahora

-listo ya tengo lista la mezcla, ahora que hago Subaki-

-pincha sus dedos y deja caer unas cuantas gotas de su sangre, si el líquido se pone azul es positivo-

-bien, Zero lo siento pero estoy segura de que estas esperando a tu primer cachorro, además no deberías estar tan huraño ya ni Ichiru o Lady están asi –

-Yuuki… sino digo nada… es porque… mmmgh no quiero… regresar lo que… comí… además… Nero es un… todas las noches lo hacemos asi que no dudo estar esperando a mi cachorro-

-lo mismo digo con Alec-

-ya te dije que no, solo me tropecé-

-vamos Zero, te tropiezas, vomitas solo porque si y tienes sueño por nada-

-bien hagamos la maldita prueba para que veas que estas equivocada-

Yuuki pincho el dedo de Zero y dejo caer unas gotas en el frasco, lo dejo a un lado y paso con Ichiru el cual estaba casi verde de la cara asi que antes de que se parara a vomitar tambien pincho su dedo y dejo caer unas gotas de sangre en otro frasco y por último paso con Lady quien estaba igual o peor que Ichiru

-y tu tambien cachorra, necesito saber si estas igual que estos 3-

-listo ya tambien la hice solo hay que esperar a ver de qué color se tornan-

Subaki fue hasta donde estaban los 4 frascos y los miro con atención, explicándole a Yuuki todo el proceso cuando uno a uno fue tomando color-

-bien cachorros… **POSITIVO** , están esperando cachorro-

-te lo dije Zero jejejejejeje-

-muy bien ahora hay que ver cuánto tiene cada uno-

Subaki empezó a revisar a todos con ayuda de Yuuki para irle explicando lo que estaba haciendo, cuando termino le entrego una hoja a cada uno para entregárselo a su respectiva pareja.

Ichiru tenía 12 semanas de embarazo, Lady tenía 8 semanas y Zero y Yuuki tenian 5 semanas exactamente

-muy bien ahora vayan a darles la nueva noticia a los futuros padres- Subaki estaba muy feliz, al parecer las cosas estaban saliendo bien por ahora y el tambien tenía que darle una buena noticia Yagari, por lo que salio del lugar rumbo a la sala de entrenamientos donde sabía que estaban casi todos

Por ahora podían estar felices, tal vez en este momento podían darse la libertad de ser felices, pues no podían olvidar que Cross y Kaname los estaban buscando y no pararían hasta encontrarlos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 9**

En la sala podía verse a varios hombres más que felices, Nero había dado un enorme grito desde su habitacion para después abrazar a Ichiru y comenzar a besar sus mejillas, Alec estaba que saltaba de alegría mientras le daba algunas vueltas a Lady iba a ser padre, les habían dado la mejor noticia del mundo.

Zero iba caminando a paso lento hacia la sala de entrenamientos donde estaba Dante dándoles las últimas instrucciones a los Lobos que saldrían de la ciudadela para investigar un poco sobre los Nobles de Kuran, los lobos salieron haciendo una leve inclinación para saludar a su Alfa, Dante al notar la llegada de su esposo se acercó a él para darle un suave beso

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-bien-

-¿solo bien? ¿Subaki no te dijo que te tenías?-

-pues sí, sí lo hizo-

-¿Qué sucede, acaso es algo malo? Zero ¿Qué te dijo Subaki?- Zero pudo notar toda la angustia de Dante, asi que dio un largo suspiro, de todas formas, ya se había mentalizado la reacción que Dante tendría, por lo cual le entrego la hoja que Subaki le había entregado, a lo cual Dante comenzó a leerla, en su rostro se formó una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que Zero le devolvió

-estoy esperando un cachorro Dante-

Dante no pudo con tanta alegría y de sus hermosos ojos azules brotaron algunas lágrimas, su Zero le iba a dar un hijo, asi que con sumo cuidado se arrodillo para abrazar la cintura de Zero y besar su vientre

-gracias Zero, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que tendremos un hijo- Zero sonrió un poco más, para nada se había imaginado esa reacción, pero le alegraba, asi que dulzura acaricio los cabellos de Dante- soy el hombre más feliz del mundo

-yo tambien Dante… tambien estoy feliz-

Yagari y Subaki miraban felices aquella escena, Zero había sufrido demasiado y ahora la vida lo recompensaba un Dante y ahora con un cachorro, su propia familia

-hoy tendremos una gran celebración-

-asi es Yagari, los cachorros han crecido tanto-

-es normal, gracias Subaki, perdóname por haber tardado tanto tiempo en regresar, pero te juro que nunca más volverá a pasar, cuidare de ti y de nuestro cachorro con mi propia vida de ser necesario

-espero que eso nunca pase, ya te perdí una vez y no quiero pasar por lo mismo-

-te lo prometo-

…

Por otra parte Rima había esperado a Yuuki y ambas traspasaron el portal que llevaba al mundo demoniaco, una vez que entraron en los dominios del lugar Modeus las acompaño hasta el castillo principal, Yuuki iba con una radiante sonrisa y sumamente feliz por lo cual se despidió de la pareja para ingresar rápidamente a la oficina de su esposo pues ahí había sentido su energia.

Vergil se puso de pie al sentir la energia de su princesa y pudo ver como estaba entraba corriendo para lanzarse a sus brazos

-¿Qué sucede cariño?, hoy estas más feliz que otros dias- Vergil sostenía a Yuuki de la cintura mientras esta se había abrazado del cuello para darle un beso suave

-eso es porque vas a ser papá- Vergil se le quedo viendo mientras Yuuki solo sonreía

Las palabras de su princesa aún estaban siendo procesadas… iba a ser padre… su princesa estaba esperando un hijo de ambos

-¿Cuándo te enteraste? ¿De cuánto estas?-

-tengo cinco semanas- Vergil estaba feliz y eso era un evento que tenía que celebrarse – además no lo vas a creer, Zero tambien está esperando un cachorro y esta de cinco semanas

-asi que sere padre y tío al mismo tiempo-

-sí y tambien Ichi él está de 12 semanas y Lady están de 8-

-jajajajaja vaya pobre de mi hermano y de Nero, no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrán Zero e Ichiru-

-creo que harán sufrir a Nero y a Dante-

-estoy feliz mi niña, no sabes como agradezco a nuestra Diosa Artemisa el haberte encontrado-

-yo tambien le agradezco y rezo para que esto siga asi por siempre-

-asi lo sera y si alguien amenaza tu vida y la de nuestro hijo o hija, lo matare sin piedad alguna-

… **..**

Algunos dias habían pasado, en los cuales en el Mundo Demoniaco se había dado la gran noticia de la espera del nuevo heredero. Asi como en el Clan de los Lobos, se había dado la noticia de la pronta llegada de los cachorros, ambos lugares habían estallado en júbilo

…

Había pasado cerca de un mes cuando Yuuki le pidió a Zero que la acompañara a conocer al Cazador que estaba detrás de ella

-¿acaso estás loca?-

-no lo estoy hermano, pero hay que hablar con él, estamos esperando a nuestros bebes y no podemos arriesgarnos a que Kaname o Cross nos encuentren-

-estamos a salvo, nunca encontraran el Clan y mucho menos podrán entrar al mundo Demoniaco… pero te entiendo yo tambien quiero salir de este lugar de vez en cuando-

-yo tambien-

Ambos fueron al lugar donde estaba el Cazador, este al verlos se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la barrera que lo contenía, "D" pudo notar que ambos estaban en cinta

-necesitamos hablar contigo- Zero había comenzado, pues no creía que Yuuki debía acercarse más hasta el cazador

-¿Qué necesitan saber?-

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Cross Kaien te dijo?-

-el Cazador dijo que ustedes habían raptado a la joven vampiresa, que los Lobos eran un peligro para los humanos y los Vampiros, por lo tanto el Consejo de Ancianos dictamino que si la princesa Kuran no es rescatada en un plazo de un año, se le considerara desertora y se enviaran rastreadores para eliminarla. Kuran Kaname se niega a la orden por eso quiere encontrarla lo más rápido ya que a él le han dado ese plazo para presentar un heredero, sin embargo lo que Kaname Kuran busca es encontrar este lugar para capturarte, desea lograr de alguna forma consumir tu sangre para hacerse más poderoso-

-imposible… si un vampiro bebe la sangre de un lobo muere, es venenosa para ellos, asi que no lograra hacerlo-

-si pero ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera una forma de forzar a un Lobo para que fuera su Mate?-

-imposible, eso no puede, nuestra Madre Luna designa a nuestra Mate, no es algo que puedas forzar, además de haber un método este ya fue destruido, yo mismo destruí los pergaminos que se usan para forzar una unión-

-Zero ¿recuerdas el Codex que les entregue?-

-si… Hitachi es quien lo custodia-

-Zero, sería mejor verificar eso en el Codex- Yuuki estaba preocupada, no quería que Kaname hallara una forma de hacer aquello o de lo contrario destruiría el Clan y eso era algo que no quería-

-unan a los antiguos Clanes- "D" había llamado la atención de Zero y de Yuuki con aquello-soy un Damphir que ha vivido por mucho tiempo… demasiado… se muchas cosas, gracias a la sangre de mi padre, en la antigüedad cuando se dispuso de aquellas familias para ser los Guardianes se hizo con la finalidad de que pudieran crear un asamblea que pudiera unir a los Lobos, Los Vampiros, Los Cazadores e incluso los Humanos, pero los Guardianes tenian otro propósito, servir como escudo, bajo un ritual adquirían la marca de la Madre Luna y con ella cuando un Clan de Lobos era atacado, el Guardián era capaz de invocar con su cuerpo una barrera para proteger el lugar por miles de años-

-¿miles de años?- Yuuki estaba que no creía esa información- ¿Por qué nos dices todo esto?-

Zero hizo una mueca de incredulidad y "D" asintió, Zero tomo la mano de Yuuki y salieron rápidamente del lugar

-Zero ¿Qué sucede?- ambos con sus 11 semanas de embarazo sabían que no podían ir corriendo de un lado a otro pero esta era muy importante

-La Familia Alacante está muerta, pero el Guardián… el Guardián ha estado protegiendo el lugar desde entonces-

-¿de que hablas?-

-El Clan Luna Azul esta con vida y el Guardián perteneciente a la Familia Alacante lo ha protegido todo este tiempo-

Zero y Yuuki entraron en la oficina donde estaban Vergil, Dante y Yagari, los cuales los miraron extrañados, pues se veía que iban prácticamente corriendo y lo tenian estrictamente prohibido

-¿Donde esta Hitachi?-

-¿Zero? ¿Sucede algo? Además recuerda que no deben estar corriendo- Dante veía como su esposo respiraba agitadamente

-maldita sea ¿Dónde está?-

-¿Qué sucede? Aquí estoy- Hitachi había ingresado al lugar con varios pergaminos, asi que Zero lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo junto con Yuuki, los demás estaban extrañados asi que los siguieron y para su sorpresa habían entrado donde estaba aquél Cazarecompensas y no solo eso, Zero lo había liberado, Yuuki tomo a Hitachi de la mano y Zero tomo a "D", saliendo del lugar nuevamente, Vergil y Dante querían decir algo, pero la mirada en Yuuki y Zero realmente no era buena, todos ingresaron al despacho principal de Zero, mientras este colocaba una fuerte barrera la cual pidió que Dante la reforzara

-puedes explicarte Zero- Yagari estaba comenzando a molestarse

-el Clan Luna Azul esta con vida- aquello dicho por Zero sorprendió a Hitachi y a Yagari

-imposible no quedo nada…- Hitachi fue interrumpido por Zero

-¿Qué sabes de la Marca de la Madre Luna?-

-pues… nada, esa información solo la sabían los Alfas, tu padre debía pasarles esa información, pero…-

-lo entiendo Hitachi, sin embargo él- dijo Zero señalando a "D"- si lo sabe-

-¿Cómo?-

-la sangre de mi padre me dio mucha información, además de que he vivido muchos siglos-

-¿Cómo demonios sabes tanto y podrías explicar lo de ese ritual?- Zero y Yuuki se habían sentado, eso de estar embarazados no les agradaba mucho en esos momentos y menos con las nauseas

-los primeros Lobos que existieron eran un tanto difíciles de controlar incluso para el Alfa, otros Alfas siempre retaban al actual para poder estar a la cabeza, afortunadamente el Primero era realmente fuerte y sentó las bases para que los Lobos fueran unidos, creo las Leyes y estableció los territorios más seguros para ellos, El primer Alfa conoció a mi padre –eso sí que no lo sabían pues no había registro de ello- y junto a él hicieron pactos y acuerdos, incluso algunos Lobos en aquella época servían a unos cuantos vampiros por voluntad propia, los cuidaban durante el día, pero con el paso del tiempo con la Caza de los Lobos estos se retiraron a sus Clanes para evitar persecuciones y matanzas en pueblos enteros pues creían que si un lobo habitaba un pueblo este estaba infectado y terminaban por asesinarlos, esto llevo al Primer Alfa a recurrir a la Luna y esta eligió 9 Clanes Vampíricos para que fueran sus Guardianes y Protectores, uno de ellos sería el elegido para portar la Marca del Escudo, ¿Cómo es el Ritual? lo desconozco, eso tendrías que averiguarlo en Meditación con la Luna o Preguntándoselo al Miembro del Clan Alacante

-¿entonces el Clan Luna Azul está vivo?, pero si es asi ¿Por qué no se han presentado?- Yagari estaba atónito con esa información

-eso se debe al escudo, el Vampiro literalmente se convierte en una Barrera que protege todo el lugar y solo el Alfa puede quitar la Barrera, en el momento en el que lo haga el Vampiro caerá inconsciente y necesitara de mucho descanso para recuperarse-

-¿sabes alguna forma de romper el escudo?- esta vez Dante fue quien había preguntado, pues no sabía en qué condiciones pudieran estar aquellos Lobos dentro del escudo

-solo el Alfa puede deshacerla, el solo tendría que ir hasta donde se ubica el Clan y derramar un poco de su sangre en la barrera, con eso esta se disipara-

-la barrera ¿no rechazara a Zero?-

-no, ese tipo de barreras pueden reconocer a los Alfas, asi que no le hará daño y muchos menos en su estado actual-

-de ser cierta la información, lo primero que haremos sera enviar a un pequeño grupo a corroborar que efectivamente exista la barrera, no dejare que mi esposo salga solo porque tú dices que aun están con vida, aun no confió en ti-

-pues tendrás que hacerlo, nadie más que el podrá sentir la barrera, cualquier lobo podrá estar en el lugar, pasar sobre ella y no ver o sentir nada-

-hasta no ver una prueba de ello no dejare que Zero se exponga- todos sabían muy bien que Dante tenía razón, pero aunque alguien le diera un prueba contundente de ello no dejaría ir a Zero, su lado demoniaco no se lo permitiría

-basta y sobra con que ese sangrepura este cuidando de el-

Todos miraron a "D" desconcertados y pronto pudieron ver como la puerta se habría y en esta pudieron ver a Rido quien se acercó hasta donde estaba Zero

-ese Damphir tiene razón, la barrera solo podrás sentirla tú y tu sangre la eliminara-

-¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?- Zero estaba molesto, al parecer Rido sabia más cosas de las que podía aparentar

-pensaba hacerlo una vez que tu carrocho naciera, además debemos recordar que Kaname y Cross estaba buscando a Yuuki y a todos ustedes para asesinarlos, como Guardián de este lugar no podía ponerles en riesgo y tampoco a mi sobrina y menos aún en el estado en el que están-

-lo entiendo, pero no sabemos en qué condiciones estén-

-ciertamente estarán bien, la barrera además de proteger el Clan, envuelve a cada habitante del lugar en un domo de energia, manteniéndolos en algo parecido al letargo, una vez que la barrera se retira el domo que los cubre hace lo mismo-

-Zero, se lo que estás pensando y no, no lo harás, no saldrás de este lugar- Dante sabía que decir aquello estaba mal, pero era inevitable para él, su forma demoniaca era sobreprotectora y más en el estado de Zero

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Dante, pero tambien, mientras más tiempo pase, la energia del escudo o del vampiro en sí, lo ira consumiendo hasta llegar a un punto en el cual la barrera no podrá ser eliminada y todos aquellos que estén dentro del lugar morirán- Rido sabía que invocar el escudo era una defensa de doble filo, pero esta solo debía ser invocada en casos donde la vida del Clan estuviera en peligro

-Rido tu sabes ¿dónde está el lugar?-

-no solo yo, Yagari, Hitachi y Subaki tambien-

Dante estaba molesto, pero sabía que debían ir y que solo Zero podría disolver la barrera, por lo tanto ese día "D" volvió a las celdas, pues aun no confiaban en él, tambien se hizo una junta en la cual todos estuvieron presentes, Zero les había contado todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que harían

-si ya se ha tomado una decisión, lo más prudente seria que uno de los que sabe la localización del lugar se dirija ahí, una vez ahí puedo abrir un portal y de esa manera podremos atravesarlo- Vergil quería de esa forma hacer menos notoria la presencia de los lobos y por supuesto de los demonios, no por miedo, sino porque debían proteger las ubicaciones

…

-es bueno estar lejos de la mansión y de la academia-

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Hana, ahora me siento más tranquila- desde hacía un mes, Kain, Ruka y Aido se habían marchado del lugar, a petición de Takuma y para que Kaname no los molestara, cada semana envían una carta donde marcaban que perímetros habían "investigado" para ver si los lobos o Rima o Yuuki habían aparecido por aquellos rumbos, sin embargo dichas cartas contenían información falsa, pues ciertamente buscaban una forma de deslindarse del Clan Kuran

-lo bueno es que Kaname-sama cree que fuimos a casa de nuestros padres-

-es verdad, aunque me preocupan un poco Hana, crees que hicimos bien en obedecerles al venir aquí-

-ustedes dos dejen de preocuparse, nuestros padres saben lo que hacen, ciertamente a mi tambien me preocupan y más por lo que nos dijeron-

-tienes razón Kain, pero… sigo sin entender el significado de estos relicarios y porque no quieren que nos los quitemos- Aido sentía cierta curiosidad pero por el momento no podían hacer nada

-es verdad, fue extraño lo que nos dijeron y sobre todo cuando les mencionamos que los Hermanos Kiryuu y Yagari era Lobos-

-no se ustedes pero algo extraño está sucediendo con nuestros padres, mi madre me dijo que nadie sabía la ubicación de este lugar y que pasara lo que pasara jamás nos quitáramos estos relicarios, que en ellos está oculto una verdad que no podían dejar que cayera en manos del Consejo o de Kaname-sama-

-no te dijeron algo más Ruka- para Aido era extraño pues su padre le había dicho lo mismo

-no, solo que cuando el momento llegue, confiemos plenamente en aquel que porte el mismo relicario-

Los tres nobles, no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero algo era seguro, sus padres los querían lejos del Consejo Vampírico y de Kaname Kuran

…..

Rido había partido muy temprano y una semana después se encontraba en el lugar donde una vez estuvo El Clan Luna Azul, una vez que verifico el lugar coloco en el suelo una gema que Vergil le había entregado, al hacerlo esa comenzó a iluminarse para mostrar un portal, de este salio Vergil, Dante, Yagari, Zero y Hitachi

-este es el lugar ¿puedes sentir la barrera Zero?-

-si- Zero camino unos 10 pasos hacia el frente y se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano, cuando la sangre comenzó a fluir estiro su mano y pudo sentir la barrera, su sangre comenzó a deslizarse y pronto una barrera de luz se hizo visible para todos, Rido alejo a Zero y vieron como aquella barrera comenzaba a romperse y a emitir una onda enorme de energia

Aquella onda era tan fuerte que tres nobles que estaban cerca del lugar salieron corriendo de aquella casa para ver que estaba pasando, incluso Cross quien se encontraba muy lejos al igual que Kaname habían sentido aquella emanación de energia

-Eso fue hacia el noroeste Kaname-

-asi es Cross, es muy lejos de aquí, al menos haríamos cerca de diez horas para llegar-

-sí, pero esa energia ha sido la de un sangre pura ¿Qué estará pasando?-

-lo averiguaremos, asi que saldremos de inmediato-

…

Al romperse la barrera pudieron ver como un joven caía inconsciente, Rido lo había atrapado para que no se golpeara y al verlo pudo comprobar que era el primogénito Alacante

-sin duda es Alexander Alacante- un joven vampiro sangre pura, de piel pálida, ojos azules y cabello negros

Todos miraron el lugar, el cual al no ser cuidado estaba prácticamente destruido, lo único que los alivio fue ver como los Lobos estaban en su forma "animal" encerrados en pequeños domos, los cuales comenzaron a descender

Vergil llamo a los demonios y estos comenzaron a tomar a los Lobos para llevarlos al otro lado del portal, donde Yuuki, Subaki, Ichiru, Kaito, Yori ente otros iban a comenzar a acomodarlos para ponerlos a salvo, curar sus heridas si es que tenian alguna y sobre todo, comenzar a restaurar su energia

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas cuando Dante pudo notar la presencia de tres vampiros que iban rápidamente hacia el lugar, pero Zero tambien había sentido esas energia y las reconocía perfectamente

-vaya, asi que ya están aquí-

-¿Quiénes son Zero?-

-Kain Akatsuki, Aido Hanabusa y Ruka Souen-

-forman parte de los Guardianes de los Clanes, sera mejor traerlos y tratar de hablar con ellos… puedo traerlos por la fuerza si lo deseas cachorro-

Para Zero ver reír asi a Rido era malo, muy malo, significaba dolor y sufrimiento, asi que solo dio un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, definitivamente Rido le sacaría canas antes de tiempo

-solo déjalos inconscientes y hay que llevarlos a la Mansión, Dante podrías quemar todo este lugar y no dejes ningún rastro de que incluso ellos estuvieron aquí-

-de acuerdo preciosura, espero recibir un buen incentivo por esto-

-tal vez te deje dormir por el pasillo dos semanas más ¿Qué te parece?-

-jajajajaja solo bromeaba preciosura, porque no vas con los demás y cuidas de nuestro cachorro-

Zero se marchó del lugar, solo quedaban Rido y Dante-en cuanto los tengas puedes marcharte y cerrar el portal-

-veo que le tienes pánico a tu esposo jajajajaja-

-te recordare tus palabras cuando Kaito este en cinta, ya veremos si dices lo mismo idiota-

Ruka, Aido y Kain llegaron al lugar y ahí pudieron ver a Rido Kuran y a otro hombre de cabello blanco y ojos azules, su energia era muy diferente, no era humano, pero tampoco un vampiro, pudieron ver el lugar y al parecer eran ruinas de lo que parecía ser algún tipo de villa, todo estaba destruido, asi que pensaron que tal vez aquellos dos eran los responsables de lo que había pasado

-¿no se supone que él estaba muerto?- Aido casi había gritado

-se supone que Kiryuu lo había matado- Kain sabía que estaban en problemas Rido era un sangre pura y ciertamente muy poderoso

-pues eso fue lo que paso… pero… creo que es mejor que duerman un rato- Kain pudo ver como Rido había golpeado a Ruka y a Aido en el cuello dejándolos inconscientes y lo último que el tambien sintió fue un golpe con un "lo siento"

-estoy chicos espero que no sean problemáticos-

-solo el rubio oxigenado, al parecer es muy dramático-

-ya veo… en fin ¿puedes con los tres?-

-claro… solo aviéntalo por el portal, alguien de seguro lo atrapara del otro lado- Rido llevaba en su hombro derecho a Ruka y en el izquierdo a Aido como si fueran unos simples costales, mientras que Dante solo tomo a Kain para aventarlo hacia el portal tal y como la había sugerido Rido

-en ese caso me marcho, entra ya- Rido entro por el portal y Dante rompió la piedra que Vergil le había entregado a Rido

Dante poco a poco fue tomando su forma demoniaca y con su espada en mano la blandió de forma fuerte, de esta salieron unas llamas intensas que comenzaron a consumir todo, Dante se alejó y popo a poco volvía a su forma humana, seguía el aroma de los tres nobles mientras que con su energia iba disipando el aroma, hasta que llego a una cabaña bastante grande

-no se si haya algo importante en el lugar… supongo que lo enviare con mi hermano- Dante abrió un portal nuevamente y con una velocidad sorprendente comenzó a cerrar todo, salio del lugar y literalmente envió la cabaña a los dominios de su hermano, ya después iría a revisar el lugar

Una vez que hubo eliminado cualquier rastro, se marchó del lugar… unas horas después Kaname y Cross habían llegado al lugar, encontrando un lugar totalmente quemado pero sin energia alguna que les dijera quien lo había hecho

-busquen por todo el lugar, debe haber quedado algo que nos diga que fue lo que paso-

-Kaname esto ¿no es de Ruka?-

-en el pasto Cross había visto brillar algo, al levantarlo pudo ver que era un anillo y recordó haberlo visto en algún lado… si definitivamente era de Ruka Souen

-se parece mucho, pero no tiene el aroma o la energia de Ruka, además ella esta con sus padres-

…

En una habitacion muy lejos de ese lugar ahora tres vampiros nobles descansaban

-no debieron aventarlo de esa forma ¿Qué tal que queda idiota por el golpe que se dio?-

-Ichiru las personas no se pueden hacer más idiotas por un golpe-

-pero hermano, estos tres siempre han sido unos idiotas y con el golpe que se dio pudo quedar más estúpido-

-Zero ¿eso es posible?-

-Yuuki no le hagas caso a Ichiru, si acaso quedara mallugado pero más torpe y estúpido lo dudo

-quien sabe, Kain sempai siempre le decía a Aido sempai que cada vez se volvía más idiota-

-definitivamente ustedes dos son tal para cual-

Tanto Ichiru como Yuuki comenzaron a reírse, sacar de quicio a Zero era algo divertido para ellos, solo esperaban que los nobles comprendieran y aceptaran lo que estaban por descubrir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 10**

Kaname había ido a la Mansión Souen, al llegar pidió ver a la joven vampiresa asi como a sus dos primos los cuales se suponía estaban en el lugar

-Kaname-sama, es un honor tenerlo aquí- la madre de Ruka se había acercado para mostrar sus respetos hacia Kaname

-necesito hablar con Ruka, Aido y Kain- Kaname ni siquiera había regresado el saludo, solo quería salir de dudas, pero al ver la vestimenta de la madre de Ruka supo de inmediato que no obtendría lo que quería por las buenas

-lo lamento mucho Kaname-sama, ellos salieron de paseo- el padre de Ruka había salido de su despacho, pues al parecer el sangrepura podía estar enterado de que ellos no estaban ahí-

-soy una persona muy paciente Riesel-san, pero creo que es mejor que les hagan regresar o ¿acaso quieren verlos muertos?-

-ellos no regresaran Kaname-sama y eso ya debería saberlo-

-vaya… asi que incluso usted Mikael-san está aquí- aquel hombre era el padre de Aido-, supongo que Aritel-san tambien-

-asi es Kaname-sama- el padre de Kain había salido tambien del despacho del padre de Ruka- ellos no están aquí, no los haremos regresar y por supuesto no le diremos la ubicación de nuestros hijos

-eso es un problema, supongo que están olvidando nuestro acuerdo y quien soy yo-

-no lo hemos olvidado Kaname-sama, pero ahora que el Lobo Alfa ha vuelto a aparecer, preferimos que nos nuestros hijos tengan una mejor vida, que dejen de ser tus esclavos y vasallos, nuestras familias fueron elegidas como dignos Guardianes de los Clanes Licántropos y es tiempo de que nuestro orgullo regrese con nuestros hijos- el padre de Kain no se había amedrentado por Kaname, era tiempo de que ellos enaltecieran nuevamente su pacto y juramento con la Luna y solo esperaban que sus hijos se sintieran orgullosos y sobre todo que el sacrificio de ellos no fuera en vano

-asi que ya lo saben-

-asi es… Zero Kiryuu es el nuevo Rey Alfa, su hermano Ichiru Kiryuu es el príncipe Alfa por lo tanto es nuestro deber honrar nuestro juramento… juramento que fue roto por culpa de sus ambiciosos padres, juramento que ahora hemos renovado- La madre de Aido apareció en uno de los pilares de la casa y Kaname solo pudo verla de reojo

-su juramento no valdrá nada una vez que los elimine y cuando eso pase tengan por seguro que sus hijos seguirán siendo mis vasallos, pero les aseguro que me cobrare su traición-

-hágalo Kaname-sama, después de todo somos Nobles y nuestro poder no se compara con el suyo, aunque tambien debería saber que no sera tan fácil- esta vez la madre de Kain había aparecido en una de las esquinas de aquella sala en la que se encontraban ahora los 6 nobles y Kaname

-seis nobles contra un sangrepura, tal vez en el proceso moriremos, pero al menos les daremos tiempo y ventaja a nuestros hijos- la madre de Aido se había alejado del pilar para caminar unos cuantos pasos

-sin duda sera algo interesante saber que tan poderosos son los mejores Asesinos del Gremio Vampírico, hacía tiempo que no usaba mi poder y créanme que los torturare hasta saber en dónde están sus hijos- Kaname había expulsado una fuerte cantidad de poder, sus ojos refulgían en un rojo lleno de ira, su cabello se había alargado unos centímetros, en su mano derecha había invocado una espada negra como la noche, de sus espalda sobresalía un par de alas negras, sus uñas habían crecido pero sus dedos eran de un color oscuro- ustedes seran los primeros en ver mi verdadera forma y los últimos, porque este mismo día ustedes morirán

Los vampiros nobles arremetieron contra Kaname y una pelea descomunal comenzó en la mansión Souen, el padre de Kain había invocado su fuego para comenzar a atacar a Kaname, el padre de Ruka con el uso de su poder creaba varias ilusiones de todos los nobles para confundir a Kaname, el padre de Aido con su espada se lanzó contra Kaname, comenzando asi una lucha de espadas, Kaname tenía problemas para para golpear con su espada al padre de Aido pues el padre de Kain lanzaba algunas bolas de fuego para protegerlo

Por su parte las vampiresas que eran todas hermanas solo esperaban un poco para atacar, sabían que Kaname era poderoso y si querían vencerlo o al menos llevar a cabo su plan tenian que turnarse para no quedarse sin energías

La madre de Aido coloco sus manos en el suelo y de pronto Kaname fue atacado por miles de filosas piedras de hielo que salieron a sus pies las cuales trato de esquivar saltando y ese fue su primer error pues la madre de Ruka con su espada impregnada de veneno que ella misma creaba con su sangre lo ataco

Kaname blandió su espada contra la madre de Ruka pero esta solo se dejó caer y cuando lo noto la madre de Kain lo había golpeado de lleno con su espada la cuan estaba envuelta en fuego

….

Zero, Ichiru y Yuuki estaban jugando a las cartas en la habitacion donde estaban los nobles cuando el grito de Ruka hizo que lanzaran las cartas al aire, Yuuki se acercó a Ruka pero esta al estar tan alterada trato de atacarla pero Rido la detuvo

-suéltame… déjame ir… tengo que ir con mis padres- para Yuuki, Zero e Ichiru era extraño ver como esta de alterada Ruka, pero los siguientes gritos y ver a Yagari y a Shizuka deteniendo a Kain y Aido los dejo extrañados pues no habían sentido las presencias o que hubieran despertado

-dije que me suelten… AHORA- Kain se había envuelto en fuego, pero Shizuka con su energia había bloqueado el poder de Kain y este solo se aferraba al fuerte abrazo de Shizuka, Zero pudo ver que solo Aido estaba gritando mientras se abrazaba a su maestro, no entendían absolutamente nada

-déjenme ir… por favor- Ruka sollozaba para que Rido la soltara

-no pueden… ya es tarde y sus padres por eso los alejaron- Rido sabía que era cruel, pero era necesario detenerlos a lo cual Ruka solo comenzó a llorar

-¿Qué está pasando?- Aido había preguntado pero no paraba de llorar

Vergil, Nero y Subaki habían ingresado a la habitacion, Vergil abrazaba a Yuuki quien de alguna forma sentía un mal presentimiento y a su mente solo vino en rostro de Kaname

Nero tambien había entrado para calmar a Ichiru pues había sentido como su esposo se había estremecido y algo lo llenaba de dolor y tristeza

-Zero ¿estás bien?- Subaki abrazo a Zero, sabía que Zero podía sentir la angustia, dolor, tristeza y todos aquellos sentimientos que algunos de los padres de los nobles tenian en ese momento, era normal pues al hacer el juramento como Guardianes pasaban a ser parte de la manada

-no lose- siento dolor y mucha tristeza

-Cachorro escúchame bien quiero que te concentres en esos sentimientos, casa sentimiento representa a una persona, representa a los Guardianes de los Clanes, lo que quiere decir que los padres o madres de estos cachorros están pasando por algo- Kain, Ruka y Aido al escuchar aquello detuvieron su llanto y centraron su mirada en Zero- ellos quieren transmitirte un mensaje a ti o a ellos

Zero asintió mientras Subaki lo guiaba a que se sentara, Zero cerró los ojos y se centró en cada sentimiento, de alguna forma cada uno de ellos tenía un color diferente y de pronto una conexión que jamás había sentido se produjo

 **DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN REPRODUCIR EL VIDEO, LA CANCIÓN ES: Kajiura Yuki - my long forgotten cloistered sleep**

 **watch?v=bt-Zeron0hU**

 _***Asi que tú eres el nuevo Alfa, mi nombre es Natalie y soy la madre de Kain y Guardiana del Clan de la Luna Creciente***_

 _*** ¿Qué está pasando?, Akatsuki, Souen y Aido están muy mal***_

 _***en este momento estamos en una lucha contra Kaname Kuran él quiere saber en dónde se encuentran, pero me alegro que ellos ya estén a su lado, nosotros hicimos un nuevo pacto y juramento para que la Luna reconozca a nuestros hijos como los siguientes guardianes***_

…

Kaname había golpeado fuertemente a Riesel el padre de Ruka y a Natalie la madre de Kain, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que habían roto las paredes saliendo a estrellarse entre los arboles

….

 _***dígame donde están y enviare a los lobos para que los ayuden, sus hijos los necesitan***_

 _***Mi Alfa eso es imposible***_

 _*** ¿Quién es usted?***_

 _***mi nombre es Samaná y soy la Guardiana del Clan Luna Nueva y soy la madre de Hanabusa, solo le pedimos que los guie y los acepte como Guardianes, son testarudos y algo engreídos, pero le aseguro que son buenos, Mi Alfa por favor cuídelos en nuestro lugar***_

…..

Samaná la madre de Aido había lanzado varias dagas de hielo que eran reforzadas y envueltas con el fuego del padre de Kain, al mismo tiempo Vendeli la madre de Ruka se lanzó contra Kaname y su espada fue envuelta en electricidad, los demás nobles se levantaban con cierta dificultad, sangrando o escupiendo sangre, sus heridas tardaban mucho en sanar

…

 _*** por favor… díganme donde están… mi esposo, el esposo de mi hermano Ichiru y el esposo de mi hermana Yuuki son demonios poderosos, ellos pueden ayudarlos… por favor… por favor… tambien están Rido y Shizuka…***_

 _***Mi Alfa, los Guardianes existimos para protegerlos y es por ello que no podemos decirles donde estamos, lo siento, me hubiera gustado tanto conocerlo, pero la vida no nos dio ese privilegio, dejamos a nuestros hijos en sus manos, cuídelos mi Alfa, yo soy la madre de Ruka mi nombre es Vendeli y soy la Guardiana del Clan Luna Roja, por favor guie a nuestro hijos y si es posible dígale a Rido y a Shizuka que por favor les enseñen lo que aún les falta, que sean sus mentores y que no vuelvan a estar bajo las órdenes del Consejo Vampírico, Mi alfa si no podemos destruir a Kaname Kuran, al menos les daremos el tiempo suficiente para que puedan hacerse más fuertes y vencerlo***_

… _._

Natalie la madre de Kain envolvió su espada en fuego, Aritel el padre de Kain hizo que las llamas brotaran de sus manos, Vendeli la madre de Ruka se levantó y arrojo al suelo su espada para poder crear electricidad entre sus manos, Riesel el padre de Ruka usando su telequinesis levanto varias armas creadas por el mismo, Samaná la madre de Aido tambien lanzo su espada y se preparó para atacar a Kaname mientras sus manos eran rodeadas por hielo y la temperatura del lugar bajaba considerablemente, Mikael el padre de Aido envolvió su espada en hielo, todos estaban listos para hacer un ataque simultaneo

Las tres mujeres y Guardianas solo pronunciaron una última frase para el Alfa, esperando pudiera dar aquel mensaje

 _***nuestro amor es tan grande que por ello hacemos este sacrificio, sean dignos sucesores y nunca olviden el amor que les tenemos y que siempre estaremos cuidando de ustedes, estemos donde estemos, no nos olviden, cuídense y protéjanse como siempre lo han hecho y sean felices. Los amamos y los amaremos por la eternidad. ***_

 _***gracias Mi Alfa, ahora dejamos a su cuidado a nuestro hijos, que la bendición de la Luna siempre le traiga fortuna***_

…

Todos podían ver como las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Zero, Ruka, Kain ni Aido entendían que estaba sucediendo, Yuuki e Ichiru de alguna forma se daban una idea y ciertamente les causaba tristeza lo que los nobles estaban por pasar

-Vergil… ayúdalos, por favor ayúdalos- Yuuki lloraba y rogaba para que su esposo pudiera hacer algo

-no llores, los ayudare si es lo que deseas, iré por Dante, Nero tu vienes conmigo, le pondremos fin a esto de una vez por todas-

-bien, Ichiru quédense aquí y por nada del mundo se atrevan a salir- Vergil se acercó hasta donde estaban los nobles quienes aún no sabían que estaba pasando, pero que lo único que entendían era que sus padres estaban en peligro y al parecer aquellos hombres de cabellos blancos irían a ayudarlos

-¿Dónde estaban sus padres la última vez que los vieron?- Vergil se había dirigido a Ruka

-estaban en la Mansión… en mi casa… ayúdenlos por favor… por favor…- Vergil poso su mano en la cabeza de Ruka y de inmediato supo la localización de la mansión

Vergil se alejó junto a Nero abriendo un portal que lo dejo cerca de Dante, este al ver que su hermano y Nero habían aparecido se extrañó pero en cuanto supo lo que estaba pasando no dudo en ayudar, asi que Vergil abriendo nuevamente otro portan aparecieron en las afueras de la mansión Souen

Al entrar fueron empujados por una fuerte ráfaga de poder que había alzado una especie de vapor caliente, Dante con su espada disperso aquel vapor a sus pies pudieron ver a una mujer que portaba una espada de fuego y este poco a poco se apagaba, en una de las filosas puntas de hielo se encontraba clavada otra mujer y a su lado un hombre, Kaname tenía en una de sus manos a otra mujer la cual lo había envuelto en hielo, uno de los hombre estaba en el suelo y tambien envolvía a Kaname con Fuego, el Hielo y el fuego estaban uniéndose de una forma en la que estaba creando un cristal y por ultimo pudieron ver como otro hombre usando un látigo envolvía aquel cristal para hacerlo al parecer aún más fuerte, Dante de forma rápida se acercó hasta donde estaba Kaname y corto su brazo para soltar a la mujer y atrapándola para que no se golpeara y se dañara más de lo que ya estaba

-malditos nobles, esta me la pagaran y me las cobrare con sus hijos- aquel cristal estaba cubriendo por completo a Kaname

-ellos ya están a salvo- Samaná la madre de Aido escupió un poco de sangre- y tu Kuran Kaname… estoy segura que terminaras muerto…- Kaname miro al hombre que sostenía a Samaná y pudo notar el aroma de Zero en él, pero lo que realmente lo enfureció fue ver al hombre que sostenía a Natalie la madre de Kain, aquel hombre tenía impregnado el aroma de Yuuki… SU Yuuki

-maldito- sus ojos se habían tornado rojos y su poder se incrementaba más- ¿Por qué tienes el aroma de Yuuki en ti?-

-váyanse… la prisión… no lo contendrá ahora que está molesto y su poder… está emergiendo- con mucha dificulta Riesel les había hablado

Vergil coloco a Natalie con mucho cuidado en el suelo y se acercó hasta donde estaba Kaname-te diré porque tengo el aroma de Yuuki en mi cuerpo- Vergil sonrió con malicia

Dante coloco a Samaná a un lado de Natalie, con rapidez Nero tomo a Vendeli para ponerla junto a las otras mujeres, rápidamente Nero fue por Mikael, Aritel y Riesel, al estar los seis nobles juntos Dante y Nero los envolvieron en un domo de energia demoniaca y los nobles cayeron en un sueño profundo

-sabes lo que pasara una vez que se lo digas ¿cierto?-

-sí y ustedes dos tengan cuidado recuerda que Zero e Ichiru resentirán lo que les pase-

-bien no hay forma de que este sujeto nos gane-

-además los vampiros que se acercan son de muy bajo nivel, me supongo que son los niveles E que decía Ichiru que estos crean cuando solo beben de ellos, asi que me hare cargo de ellos- Nero solo salio del lugar con su espada desenvainada

-Nunca podrán vencerme y menos con Cross y esos malditos mercenarios de mi lado- el cristal pronto comenzó a crujir pues el poder de Kaname al parecer lo estaba rompiendo, ciertamente Cross estaba cerca del lugar y al sentir el poder de Kaname salir de tal forma se apresuró a llegar junto a los cazadores o mercenarios que había contratado y que llegaron poco tiempo después de que ellos revisaron el lugar donde encontraron el anillo de Ruka

-bien yo me hago cargo del Cazador y de los mercenarios, buena suerte Vergil, si termino antes ¿quieres te ayude?-

-no… este es solo mío y me cobrare todo lo que le hizo a mi mujer-

-recuerda que tambien me las debe por lo que le hizo a Zero y sin duda Nero querrá vengarse por lo de Ichiru

-¿Tu mujer? ¿Lo que le hice a Zero? ¿Lo que hice a Ichiru? Quienes son ustedes malditos- Kaname comenzó a desprender más energia y Vergil se relamió los labios con malicia, quería pelear con todo su poder y haría pagar a Kaname todo el dolor que provoco en Yuuki

-te presentare antes de matarte, aquel hombre que salio para exterminar a esos pobres humanos que convertiste en bestias sedientas de sangre es Nero Angelo un Demonio y es el Esposo de Ichiru Kiryuu Príncipe Alfa de los Lobos- Kaname no podía creer que Ichiru se hubiera unido a un hombre, pues lo primordial en un matrimonio era tener descendencia

-mi nombre es Dante Sparda, segundo hijo del Demonio Sparda el Caballero Oscuro… Príncipe de los Demonios, Esposo de Zero Kiryuu Rey Alfa de la Manada y por consiguiente su Luna y Rey de los Lobos tambien… ah y la respuesta a lo que te estas preguntando futuro padre del cachorro que viene en camino-

-imposible… un hombre no puede dar a luz-

-tú lo has dicho "un hombre" Zero e Ichiru por ser Lobos y haber caído en sumisión ante su alma gemela pueden procrear- Dante sonreía satisfecho, por su parte Kaname estaba enfurecido pues había perdido dos grandes premios de los que pudo haber obtenido gran poder, una descendencia poderosa y un poder sobrenatural si hubiera unido con Zero – pero ahora lo más importante te presentare a mi hermano… Vergil Sparda, primogénito del Caballero Oscuro Sparda, actual Rey del mundo Demoniaco- Dante reía con malicia, pues tambien sentía la cercanía de los cazadores- y esposo de la Princesa de los Vampiros Yuuki Kuran, ahora Reina del mundo Demoniaco Yuuki Sparda

Dante camino hacia la salida de la destruida mansión pero se detuvo y miro aun con más malicia a Kaname- cierto olvidaba mencionar que mi cuñadita está esperando un hijo tambien-

Con esas palabras Dante desenvaino a Rebelión y tomo a Ebony, los cazadores y Cross al igual que los Niveles E estaban a las afueras de la mansión, Kaname enfureció totalmente y expulsando todo su poder rompió aquella cárcel de cristal donde aquellos nobles casi lo habían capturado, su aura era totalmente abrumadora y ahora estaba cegado por la ira

Vergil invoco su espada y al igual que Kaname expulso su energia tomando su verdadera forma

Afuera Nero Angelo dejo fluir su poder, eran demasiados niveles E los que había llegado al lugar, por su parte Dante se había colocado en otro extremo y ahora Cross le miraba de frente junto a varios ex-cazadores

….

Por su parte Zero, Yuuki e Ichiru daban órdenes a todos los Lobos y Demonios presentes, a todos los heridos y los que se estaban recuperando del Clan Luna Azul los llevaron a la abadía subterránea para protegerlos, Yagari y Rido se encontraban formando los escuadrones, los habían tomado desprevenidos pues Kaname siempre había tenía un haz bajo la manga

-Estén preparados, rápido lleven a las mujeres y niños a la otra abadía subterránea y cuando terminen séllenla para que nadie entre- Zero estaba furioso nadie dañaría a su manada

-los que no puedan entrar en la Abadía subterránea seran llevados a través del portal a la zona demoniaca- Yuuki daba órdenes a los demonios presentes que no dudaron ni un segundo en obedecer lo que su reina les indicaba- Modeus, Baul, Rima, Kat, quiero que se preparen, en cuanto la barrera se rompa todos los vampiros entraran y mataran a todos- la vampiresa y los tres demonios habían asentido mientras movilizaban a pequeños grupos para dirigirse a distintos lugares

-Ichiru, Lady y Trish ustedes irán a la Zona Demoniaca y sin pero alguno, su embarazo está más adelantado que el nuestro, Paty, María irán con ellos tambien llevaran a Alexander quien aún está dormido-

-peor hermano tu tambien debes venir al igual que Yuuki… -

-ya te dije que no Ichiru, asi que lo siento- Zero se colocó rápidamente detrás de Ichiru y le soltó un golpe en el cuello con lo cual hizo que perdiera el conocimiento, se lo entrego a Baul para que lo dejara en la zona demoniaca y después regresara- espero que entiendan ustedes tambien

-sabemos que en este momento solo estorbaríamos Zero, mi poder ha disminuido y solo se centra en mi vientre, solo estorbaría- Trish era consiente al igual que Lady, por lo cual se retiraron

-Yuuki ¿estas segura de poder luchar?-

-sí, no te preocupes Zero, además "D" estará conmigo-

-cuento contigo para que la protejas-

-cuenta con ello Lobo, un trato es un trato-

….

Kaname por fin había salido de aquel cristal y esta enfurecido, pero tenía un haz bajo la mano y ahora haría sentir desesperación a esos demonios

-no importa si Yuuki esta enlazada a ti, si te mato ella muere, asi que tendrá que morir, por otro lado Ichiru o Zero seran un mejor trofeo, solo debo capturar y encerrar a ese tal Dante, asi Zero no morirá y podre poseerlo, obtendré un mayor poder y herederos más poderosos-

-jamás podrás hacerlo, nunca los encontraras-

-yo no estaría tan seguro… siempre voy un paso delante de todos y en este momento todos los vampiros estarán por destruir al Clan de los Lobos y al parecer a los demonios-

-¿de que estas hablando?-

-es fácil… Aido siempre fue muy manipulable, asi que para saber siempre donde estaban hace muchos años le obsequie un medallón, lo que él no sabe es que ese medallón puede guiarme a donde esta y ahora el Consejo y los mejores asesinos del Gremio Vampírico están por destruirlos-

-Vergil no podía creer lo que Kuran le decía asi que por medio de su Lazo con Yuuki pudo saber lo que estaba pasando… era cierto, todos se estaban movilizando pues la barrera estaba por caer, cerro su telepatía con Yuuki y de la misma forma le informa a Dante y a Nero lo que estaba sucediendo en el Clan

-maldita sea Nero hay que destruirlos lo más rápido que se pueda-

-si lo sé, esos malditos lo planearon todo desde un principio-

…..

-al parecer se han enterado Yuuki-

-si Vergil vio a través de nuestro lazo y de la telepatía, ellos están luchando contra Kaname, Niveles E y con… Cross…-

-Kiryuu, Yuuki-sama- ambos voltearon y pudieron ver a Ruka, Kain y Aido

-no se preocupen pude ver a través de Vergil que sus padres están a salvo, pero están graves, por ahora están en una esfera de energia que ayudara a que sus heridas sanen-

-no es eso… nosotros los ayudaremos, mientras estábamos en la habitacion, nuestras madres usando telepatía nos mandaron todos sus recuerdos y después apareció esto en nuestros brazos- los tres nobles mostraron la marca de Guardián a lo que Zero asintió

-bien pero no cometan estupideces, cuiden de Yuuki, aunque ya sabe pelear y manejar su poder, por ahora este ha disminuido porque está en cinta- los nobles estaban perplejos, sin duda el aroma de Yuuki era diferente y se mezclaba con el del hombre que salio a buscar a sus padres, por lo cual dedujeron que Yuuki se había unido a ese demonio poderoso

-bien si pelearan aquí… Kat ve y toma el lugar de Dante y patea su maldito trasero acá- Kat asintió a lo dicho por Zero, abrió un portal sintiendo la energia de Dante, pero Kaito y Yori decidieron tambien ir, sabían que en ambos lados necesitan ayuda

Dante al ver el portal vio salir a Kat, Yori y Kaito- Zero-sama dice que debo patear tu trasero y enviarte al Clan son muchos enemigos, yo lúchate contra el cazador y este par de lobitos irán por los otros… Nero pelea sin preocupaciones, Ichiru-sama está en el mundo demoniaco-

Nero asintió ahora podía luchar tranquilamente, Dante paso por el portal justo a tiempo pues la barrera comenzó a caer, Vergil quien estaba preocupado se calmó al escuchar las palabras de Yuuki, su reina había tomado una resolución

 _***Vergil, escúchame bien, hubo un tiempo en el cual quise a Kaname, pero el Kaname que esta frente a ti no es más el hermano que un día conocí, este Kaname es cruel, indiferente y solo desea poder… tienes que vencerlo para que podamos restablecer el mundo Vampírico, asi como existe esta hermosa convivencia entre la manada y los demonios, sé que puede existir tambien entre los vampiros, lo veo porque convivo en armonía con Ichiru y Zero, pero eso solo pasara siempre y cuando sean guiados y educados adecuadamente y desafortunadamente Kaname es un mal para los Vampiros… detenlo y haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo defenderé a los nuestros como la reina que soy***_

 _***de acuerdo, pero cuida tambien de nuestro hijo***_

 _***"D" y los nobles me estarán cuidando, luchare apoyando a mi hermano Zero, asi que protejamos a los nuestros***_

-Kaname Kuran… este día sera tu final- Vergil tomo por completo su forma demoniaca….

El estruendo de ambas espadas fue el comienzo de una lucha…. Niveles E contra un Demonio, un Cazador de Elite contra una demonesa poderosa y mercenarios contra dos Lobos igual de poderosos… una batalla en la cual se decidirían muchas cosas

Yuuki una reina que ahora lucharía por proteger a los suyos, Zero un Rey y un Lobo que destrozaría a todos los que se atrevieron a irrumpir en su Clan, Dante un Demonio enfurecido por aquellos que amenazan a su amado, a su cachorro y a su Clan, Rido y Shizuka junto a los nobles que están preparados para destrozar al consejo y ponerle fin a sus actos sedientos de poder…

Cientos de niveles E, vampiros nobles y los mejores asesinos ahora ingresan rápidamente viendo ante ellos a una Vampiresa que creen frágil y delicada a un Lobo que creen podrán vencer entre varios y a muchos que ahora consideran traidores….

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 11**

-Kaname Kuran… este día sera tu final- Vergil tomo por completo su forma demoniaca….

El estruendo de ambas espadas fue el comienzo de una lucha…. Niveles E contra un Demonio, un Cazador de Elite contra una demonesa poderosa y mercenarios contra dos Lobos igual de poderosos… una batalla en la cual se decidirían muchas cosas

Yuuki una reina que ahora lucharía por proteger a los suyos, Zero un Rey y un Lobo que destrozaría a todos los que se atrevieron a irrumpir en su Clan, Dante un Demonio enfurecido por aquellos que amenazan a su amado, a su cachorro y a su Clan, Rido y Shizuka junto a los nobles que están preparados para destrozar al consejo y ponerle fin a sus actos sedientos de poder…

Cientos de niveles E, vampiros nobles y los mejores asesinos ahora ingresan rápidamente viendo ante ellos a una Vampiresa que creen frágil y delicada a un Lobo que creen podrán vencer entre varios y a muchos que ahora consideran traidores….

…

Varios vampiros del Gremio de asesinos se fueron en contra de Yuuki, pero esta esquivo el primer ataque saltando hacia atrás, pero para los vampiros fue una sorpresa ver como el vampiro que la había atacado se hacía cenizas, Yuuki había quedado con un de sus rodillas en el suelo y en su mano derecha sostenía una Katana de plata negra con empuñadura de oro y varios gravados

-Aido, Rima… Ahora- los vampiros no pudieron esquivar el ataque, Yuuki era envuelta en un campo eléctrico para protegerla pero detrás de ella miles de dagas de hielo arremetieron contra varios vampiros haciendo que se volvieran cenizas

"D" por su parte ataque a los vampiros con su espada y a otros los devoraba con el symbiot de su mano, Ruka creaba ilusiones mientras había que los vampiros pelearan contra ellos mismos

Zero había tomado su forma de Lobo y mientras corría con una rapidez increíble llevando a Kain en su lomo iban incinerando a los vampiros, Dante había tomado su forma demoniaca completa y con su espada iba matando a todo vampiro que se interponía frente a el

A los alrededores pensando que podían atacarlos desprevenidos Yagari, Rido y Shizuka quienes comandaban a los Lobos y Demonios tambien luchaban, Yagari en su forma de Lobo destrozaba a los vampiros con sus fauces y sus garras, Rido con su látigo de sangre los partía por la mitad, usando su telequinesis los hacia explotar, Shizuka con su abanico los partía a la mitad, atravesaba su pecho para destrozar su corazón

Los demonios y Lobos arrasaban con todos los vampiros que habían ingresado, Rima electrocutaba a los vampiros y los que quedaban aturdidos era literalmente atravesados con la espada o la mano de Yuuki

….

Kat y Cross mantenían una lucha con sus Katanas, pero para sorpresa de Cross la chica era muy fuerte y le estaba dando muchos problemas, Kaito y Yori quienes habían tomado su forma de Lobos arremetían contra los ex -cazadores, pero eran más de los que pensaban, los habían rodeado y justo cuando iban a ser atacados un portal se abrió mostrando a Baul y Modeus quienes quitaron a los lobos del ataque que habían envía los ex –cazadores, ahora entre Yiro, Kaito, Baul y Modeus estaban eliminando a todos

Nero en su forma demoniaca arrasaba con todos los niveles E, asi que cuando termino de su tarea, se integró a los demás para luchar contra los ex –cazadores

Dentro de la mansión otra batalla era la que se suscitaba, la mansión Souen prácticamente estaba destruida pues la batalla entre Vergil y Kaname era muy pareja, el golpe de la espada de Kaname había enviado afuera a Vergil, Kat quien estaba luchando contra Cross salto para evitar el golpe, pero gracias a eso pudo ver un destello en la espalda de Cross, asi que al caer al suelo guardo su Katana y saco un pequeño cuchillo de batalla y corrió hacia la dirección de Cross

Cross esquivaba cada ataque de la Chica pero Kat le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago sacándole todo el aire haciendo que se doblara del dolor por lo cual aprovecho y clavo el cuchillo para extraer aquello que Cross tenía en la espalda, al hacerlo Cross soltó un fuerte grito y todos voltearon a verlo, de su cuerpo salía una espesa nube de humo negro y el cristal que Kat le extraño se rompió

Kaname se enfureció y trato de atacar a Kat pero Vergil se interpuso y de un fuerte golpe lo mando a estrellarse contra los escombros de lo que fuera la mansión Souen, los gritos de Cross ciertamente eran aterradores pero después de que aquel humo negro salio de su cuerpo este cayo sin sentido pero Kat alcanzo a sostenerlo

-Kat ponlo en un domo de energia, ahora sabemos que el cazador siempre fue manipulado por este maldito vampiro, abre un portal y llévate a los vampiros y al cazador, lárguense de aquí, que acabare de una vez con este imbécil-

-Kat abrió un portal a la zona demoniaca y llevo con ella a los vampiros nobles y a Cross, algunos ex –cazadores que quisieron seguirla fueron eliminados rápidamente por Nero, quien entro al portal y lo cerro, una vez que Vergil vio que no había nadie comenzó a emitir una gran cantidad de poder, Kaname creo a su alrededor una barrera y de pronto miles de relámpagos y fuego arremetieron en contra de los pocos vampiros que aún quedaban y de los ex –cazadores, pero Kaname no salio librado del ataque ya que cuando este paso pudo notar que en su brazo había sangre

-Yori, Kaito, Baul y Modeus, abran un portal y vayan al Consejo Vampírico, lleven a Yuuki, ella sabrá que hacer y no la dejen sola si los vampiros quieren pelear entonces destrócenlos-

Después de que Kat dejara a Cross y a los padres de los nobles ella y Nero regresaron con los Lobos, al salir del portal comenzaron a eliminar a los vampiros Dante dejo a Zero pues sabía que ahora que Nero y Kat estaban ahí, el estaría a salvo

-ayudare a Vergil, cuídate y no cometas locuras-

-lo mismo va para ti, destrocen a Kaname de una vez por todas o te pateare el maldito trasero-

Mavelus llego y gracias a la telepatía que Yuuki tenía con Vergil sabía que tambien debía retirarse y detener o deshacerse de todos los ancianos del Consejo

-Zero iré a ponerles un alto a los de consejo-

-entendido, yo ne encargo de destrozar a estos malditos y si no te obedecen mejor elimínalos, esa escoria no es necesaria en este mundo-

-de echo pensaba eliminarlos Zero, asi no causaran más problemas, están igual de podridos que Kaname-

Rido quien había eliminado a los que habían entrado por la laguna llego y al escuchar lo que Yuuki iría hacer se fue con ella, sabía que los malditos ancianos tenian conjuros muy fuertes y no dejaría que le hicieran daño a su sobrina por lo cual se fue con ella

Yagari, Shizuka, Subaki, Hitachi y todos los Lobos restantes se reunieron donde Zero estaba, los vampiros prácticamente estaban siendo eliminados, asi que volviendo a la contienda terminaron por destroza y erradicar a todos los que habían llegado para destruirlos

…..

Yuuki y Rido al entrar al Consejo pudieron ver en la pared como Takuma, Shikki y Seiren estaban apresados y mal heridos, Baul, Modeus, Kaito y Yori los habían alcanzado después de destrozar a algunos vampiros que se oponían a que Yuuki y Rido ingresaran

-saben voy a destruirlos a todos, de una vez por todas-

-cuando Kaname-sama regrese quien sera eliminada sera usted por atentar contra este consejo-

-¿creen que mi estúpido sobrino sobrevivirá al luchar en contra de dos demonios sangrepura poderosos?, ustedes sí que son más estúpidos de lo que pensé, además pagaran con su vida lo que le han hecho a Shikki-

Rido invoco con su sangre sus látigos, Yuuki tomo entre sus manos su Katana, Baul y Modeus tomaron sus espadas y Kaito y Yori se prepararon para atacar… solo unos segundos bastaron para que el Consejo de Ancianos se redujera a un simple montón de cenizas

Rido bajo con mucho cuidado a Shikki, mientras Baul y Modeus bajaron a Takuma y a Seiren, tanto Rido como Yuuki les dieron de su sangre para hacer que se recuperaran rápido, pero aun asi los dejaron descansar bajo la custodia de dos Lobos los cuales emitían un calor que hizo que cayeran dormidos

Rido y Yuuki comenzaron a convocar a los vampiros presentes, tenian que poner orden nuevamente

…

Dante había llegado justo a tiempo y de un golpe hizo que el ataque de Kaname fuera en otra dirección, Ahora entre Dante y Vergil atacaban y detenían a Kaname, quien poco a poco iba perdiendo su fuerza, Vergil lo atrapo en un pequeño campo de energia mientras que Dante concentro toda su energia en su espada para salir a una velocidad impresionante

….

En el consejo nadie creía que Kuran Kaname hubiera sido derrotado, pero un gran estremecimiento de poder se pudo sentir en todo el lugar…

…..

Vergil se había hecho a un lado para darle paso a Dante quien clavo el filo de Rebellion en el corazón de Kaname…

-¿Cómo… pude ser vencido… por alguien tan insignificante?-

-has sido vencido por los hijos del Caballero Oscuro Sparda, quienes han podido superar tu poder gracias a que tenemos a una persona importante a la que deseamos proteger, en mi caso a Zero y el cachorro que viene en camino, en el caso de mi hermano a Yuuki y el bebe que tambien pronto tendrán-

-a eso se le conoce como amor y eso Kuran es algo que no supiste valorar-

-¿amor? Solo es una debilidad… una estupidez…-

-muere maldito hijo de perra- Dante giro a Rebellion para romper por completo el corazón de Kaname Kuran…

Kaname Kuran había dejado de existir, todos los vampiros habían sentido como su poder había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, ahora no sabían que pasaría, ¿Quién gobernaría? Pues tanto Yuuki como Rido tenian derecho legitimo

…

Habían pasado 5 meses desde la muerte de Kaname Kuran, en ese tiempo los padres de Kain, Ruka y Aido se habían recuperado con la ayuda de Vergil, de igual forma Cross había despertado y todos se habían enterado de lo que había tenido que pasar el cazador

-¿Qué fue lo que Kuran te hizo?- preguntaba un Zero de ahora 7 meses

-aun no recuerdo muy bien, pero cuando llevo a Yuuki dijo que su madre se había sacrificado para salvarla de Rido, aun asi yo tuve que investigar por mi cuenta, en ese entonces aún era cazador, cuando me entere de lo que le había pasado a los Lobos quise buscas a Shizuka pero Kaname se enteró y… es cuando perdí toda razón, era extraño porque inconscientemente sabía que Kaname me estaba usando y por más que quería reaccionar o decir algo no podía, era como si otra persona estuviera en mi cuerpo y yo fuera un simple espectador, cuando llegaste a la academia él me decía como te utilizaría- Cross comenzó a derramar lágrimas, según lo que Kat les dijo aquel cristal era un poco de la esencia de Kaname por lo tanto Cross no tenía voluntad propia- yo quería decirle a Yagari… y no podía, deje que los lastimara a los tres… perdón… perdón…-

Tanto Zero como Yuuki abrazaron a Cross, él no tenía la culpa todo ese tiempo fue el títere de Kaname, Cross había sufrido tanto o peor que ellos, en verdad Cross los amaba

-no tiene por qué sentirse culpable Cross-san, usted no sabía que Kaname haría tanto daño, de haberlo sabido estoy seguro que habría protegido a estos cachorros y mire incluso le hizo un favor, termino conociendo a Alexander Alacante quien es su alma gemela- Cross se había puesto un poco rojo ante el comentario de Subaki

-oigan… yo tambien estoy muy conmovido por lo de Papá Cross... Pero yo tengo un problema- Todos miraban a Ichiru de forma extraña pues había roto tan mágico momento

-Ichi lo que pasa es que tu solo quieres ser mimado por papá- Yuuki se burlaba de Ichiru y Cross estaba feliz de ser llamado papá

-TONTAAAAAAAAA…. YUUKI TONTA…. ROMPI FUENTEEEEEE-

-oh… era eso… jejejejejeje-

Todos reaccionaron y corrieron hacia la habitacion de Ichiru donde un Nero estaba totalmente nervioso, Shizuka y Subaki atendieron el parto de Ichiru y pocas horas después pudieron escuchar un llanto, Ichiru había dado a luz a una hermosa niña de cabellos plateados y ojos azules a la cual le dieron el nombre de Neón Angelo Kiryuu

Unas semanas después Lady tuve a un pequeño de cabellitos castaños claros y ojos heterocromaticos como los de ella, con unas lindas orejitas y colita del mismo color castaño

Un mes después Trish al igual que todos había tenido a su pequeño cachorro de cabellos, orejitas y colita rubia y ojos azules, sin duda todos eran unos cachorritos saludables y hermosos

En ese lapso de tiempo el gremio Vampírico se unió bajo el reinado del mundo demoniaco, pues Rido había rechazado el puesto alegando que solo quería pasar el tiempo con su Mate y futuros cachorros, por lo cual los vampiros no solo encontraron una mejor fuente de alimento gracias a Yuuki y a Vergil sino que los acuerdos de paz se habían fortalecido

… **unos meses después**

Podían verse a Vergil y a Dante desesperados, pues a Zero y a Yuuki se les había ocurrido dar a luz el mismo día

Yuuki había tenido a una pequeña de cabellos color chocolate a ojos azules a la cual nombraron Maki Sparda Kiryuu

Mientras que Zero había dado a luz a un par de gemelitas de cabellos blancos y ojos amatistas a la cuales llamaron Akira Sparda Kiryuu y Amira Sparda Kiryuu

Yagari y Subaru habían tenido a su pequeño unas semanas después y si poco a poco las familias iban creciendo y aunque faltaban algunas cosas por aclarar disfrutarían de sus aliados, de sus amistades y de las familias que estaban por unirse a lo largo del tiempo


End file.
